Little Miracles
by Gaeruil
Summary: COMPLETE What Commodore James Norrington expected was a middleaged male servant. What he got was a little girl. PG just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is actually part of a larger story; a little plot puma that grabbed hold of me and hurt me until I wrote it, as it were. ("Bunnies" are just too cute to associate with plot ideas that hit you and don't let go. Pumas are much more appropriate, in my opinion…) The rest of the story will come as I get more of it finished.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Everything familiar belongs to the almighty mouse, the writers: Ted and Terry, the director: Gore Verbinski, and the producer: Jerry Bruckheimer, a motion picture genius himself, and all their little buddies. And perhaps to the actors, too, but I won't get into that mess. So please, don't sue me. I promise I will return them unscathed, unharmed, and without a scratch. :p

________________________________

**Chapter 1**

The boarding plank crashed to the dock as Commodore James Norrington approached the newly arrived ship. He glanced upward slightly to find a little girl with sloppy blonde curls flying all around and large blue eyes that gazed around uncertainly. She was holding the hand of the man whom Norrington saw to be the ship's captain, Samuel Henderson. He and the _Sea Gull_ had been to Port Royal many times over the last few years and James had formed a small friendship with the man.

"Captain Henderson, I am happy to see you made the voyage without incident," he said as the pair descended carefully.

"Commodore Norrington, it's good to see you again. I trust you've been well?"

"Well enough. Is there a Silas Cooper aboard?" James found his gaze kept turning to the little girl clinging to Henderson's hand. _Why is a small child such as this present on a merchant ship?_

"I presume you were the one to pay for Cooper's passage, then?"

"I am. Is he onboard still?"

"No—well, yes _she_ is and no _he's_ not. There's been a bit of confusion for us about that, especially now that you've said that. Y'see, he dropped this little one off and said she was the one that was to make the voyage. He said she was to be delivered to Port Royal and he had told us that payment would be given on our arrival; that she was expected. 

"We had assumed she was to be delivered to some family or something, but she had no caretaker with her. Against our better judgment, we agreed to bring her anyway. It wasn't until halfway through the journey that we could even get her to say anything—she hasn't really even spoken since then either. We only found out she had no family here and didn't know why her papa was sending her away. We don't even know her proper name."

"You're serious, aren't you." 

"I am. If you don't mind my asking, Commodore, what was the true situation?"

"Mister Cooper had agreed to come here to work as an indentured servant. I certainly hope he isn't the type of man who would send a small child to do work he had agreed to do!"

"It's starting to look that way from where I'm standing. What do you wish to do?"

"Well, obviously, I cannot send her back. I doubt her father would still be there, and with no word sent, he wouldn't know to look for a ship, anyway. Chances are, in debt as he was, he bartered his way onto another ship and has long since disappeared." James shook his head. "How much do I owe you for her passage?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

James looked at the man, disbelief no doubt written clearly across his face. "I will not. Come now, how much? You must have to pay for supplies before you ship out again and I will not take 'no' for an answer. I agreed to pay passage, and I shall."

"I'll tell you what. You find her a good home and someone to take care of her and I'll call us even." He leaned closer and spoke quietly. "I have a feeling he may have even mistreated her some, James. I can see it in the way she acts. Even with all the weeks she was with us, she's still very timid and doesn't speak much. I don't know about what you will think later, but I know I'm not even capable of thinking of sending her back to him."

After those words sunk in, James nodded grimly. "Very well, Captain, I shall do as you request."

"Thank you. It eases my old heart to know you'll get her into a good home here. I best be getting back to my crew, though. We still need to unload this and get our shipment back to England."

"Have a safe passage and if all goes well, I shall see you when you return."

Henderson nodded, then knelt down before the little girl. "You take care of yourself, Little Bit. Be good for Commodore Norrington. He'll take good care of you," he said and handed the child her small bag of belongings. He stood, the girl's eyes watching him, and gave her a gentle push toward James.

James extended his hand, his gaze softening when she visibly flinched at that action. He knelt where he stood and kept his hand extended, allowing her to come to him in her own time. "I'll not hurt you, child. I promise."

Her head tilted slightly, as if she contemplated what he had just said. She watched him carefully for a few moments with an expression that was far too solemn for any child her age. She approached him slowly then stopped again, still keeping her eyes on him. He didn't move and held her gaze. Finally, she apparently found something she was looking for and took his hand. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile and wrapped his hand around her smaller one, taking her bag with his other.

He stood slowly, pulling her gently to the side and back to shore. "Let us get out of their way and I'll introduce myself properly. How does that sound?" he said, watching her for a reaction. 

She only nodded and he couldn't help the slight pang in his heart. As they walked, he felt a slight, continuous tug on his hand and, glancing over, found her trying to look down over the side of the dock, probably trying to see any fish that might be swimming there. 

James smiled and walked over, allowing her to pull him somewhat to where she wanted to go. When she got close to the edge of the dock, he pulled on her hand a bit to stop her and knelt beside her, not really caring about or noticing the dirt transferring to his white trousers from the weathered planks. 

Awkwardly, he circled his arms around her to help ensure himself that she wouldn't fall in. She looked at him curiously for a moment, then gave him a small smile and turned her gaze back to the water. He also looked down, and saw a fair-sized fish swim out from under the dock. "Look there," he said, pointing it out to her. He turned his head in time to see her awe-struck expression.

"May I ask your name?" he asked, hoping the small gesture with the fish would allow her to trust him enough to at least give him that. "Mine is James. James Norrington."

She gave him that curious look again, before finally answering him, this time verbally, though what she ended up saying brought him no more comfort than before. "Papa always called me 'Rat'." 

This time, James felt the backs of his eyes sting slightly. He blinked several times to dispel the feeling and forced a calm tone, or at least what he hoped was a calm tone. "Surely that is not your name. You have another name, don't you?"

An expression of concentration settled over her face, as if she were trying to dig up fading memories. "Momma used to call me Lily."

"And where is your mother now, if I may ask?"

"They put her in a box."

She was dead then. He nodded to her, then forced a more cheerful expression. "Very well, Lily it is." He stood again, extending his hand to her only to have her flinch again and backpedal a step. He could see her trembling a bit and silently berated himself for moving too quickly that time.

He knelt again, "I am sorry, Lily. It was not my intent to frighten you. Here, take my hand and we'll go get you a little something to eat. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "I thought as much," he said standing and holding out his hand again. "Shall we go and get you an apple or something to tide you over until dinnertime?" She nodded and took his hand again.

He led her into the market, careful to walk at a slower pace that she could manage so he wouldn't lose her. He carefully threaded his way through the crowd in search of a certain fruit stand maintained by Anne Merriweather. She was a kind, elderly woman, and James always made sure that what fruit was purchased for his house or office at the fort was from her cart.

The grip on his hand tightened suddenly and he looked down to find a terrified child. He stopped momentarily, only to have her latch onto his uniform coat with her free hand. "Are there too many people, Lily? Are they jostling you any?" 

She turned her frantic gaze to him, and he saw that she calmed somewhat by that simple action, and apparently the sound of his voice. She nodded vigorously, so he scooped her up to carry her, careful to leave his sword fairly accessible. He passed her bag back to her to hold for the time being. Once she was settled, now clinging tightly to him, he began moving again at a more efficient speed.

"Commodore, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mistress Merriweather asked as they stepped up to her little booth.

"I come for apples, unless this little lady would prefer something else."

"And 'oo would this precious bundle be?" James felt Lily burrow her head toward his neck, but she immediately drew back and sneezed.

"This is young Miss Lily Cooper, who apparently finds the powder on my wig to be disagreeable." He drew his gaze away from Lily and back to the vendor. "She'll be in my care for the next little while, I believe."

"Well then, does Miss Lily Cooper 'ave a preference for what she'd like to 'ave?"

"What would you like, Lily?" He watched as she eyed the various fruits, though she seemed reluctant to tell them what she wanted, or even settle her gaze on any more than the rest. "It's all right, Lily. You can choose whatever you would like, no matter what it is." She finally reached out and pointed at the apples. "Are you certain that's all you want? You can pick more than one, if you like." She pointed at the bananas. "Anything else?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?" A nod. "Very well. Mistress Merriweather, we'd like some of your finest apples and bananas. And please throw in a few oranges as well."

"That's a fine selection, Miss Lily, if I do say so myself," the woman answered with a warm smile. Lily grinned a little. "What's this? So she can smile! And such a pretty smile it is, too!"

James chuckled as the little girl turned away bashfully and tried to burrow her head into his shoulder. He had seen her smile grow, though, before she did. He mouthed a quick "Thank you" to the older woman, then spoke. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, a shilling ought to cover it."

James nodded and, after balancing Lily a little so he could use both hands, fished out the proper coins. "Thank you again, Mistress Merriweather."

"You've no need to thank me, Lad. Can I get you anything?" she asked her next customer.

James started off again, walking back towards the fort to finish up a few things. He glanced over at Lily and found her glancing around wherever her neck would allow. "Would you like to see the fort, Lily? I need to finish a few things there before I take you to my home for the night. Is that all right with you?" 

Once again, she only nodded. He hoped that he would be able to coax her into speaking more soon enough. It saddened him that she was so quiet when most children he knew of were always active and nearly always had their mouths going.

Once he was clear of the market, he set her back down and took an apple out of the small sack he had been given, tucked the sack carefully under an arm, and pulled out his small dagger. Lily latched onto the lip of his pocket and watched as he sliced the apple and cut the core away. He gave her the first slice, which she accepted eagerly and with the brightest smile he had seen thus far. 

He glanced around to figure out exactly where he was and bit into his own slice. Seeing—and smelling—that he was near the bakery, he slowly walked toward the door. He hadn't fully realized until now that he had missed lunch earlier and that he was considerably more hungry than he'd thought.

As they entered the small building, he felt a small tug on his coat. He looked down, expecting her to be shy again and trying to keep from going further, but found instead that she was reaching for another slice of apple. He passed another to her and was given another smile, though not quite as large as her previous one. "Can I get you your usual, Commodore?" asked Michael Parsons, the proprietor.

James glanced up at the proprietor. "Yes, thank you."

"Miss lunch again?"

"I'm afraid I did." He passed another slice and took another for himself.

"Ah well, that usually just brings you here at some point, so we both benefit."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"Aye." The baker passed across a small cloth sack. "Here's your sweet bread."

James set the apple slices on the counter and dug out the few coins needed. "Thank you, Michael." He retrieved the slices and guided Lily back out the door. The fort was only a short distance from there, and wouldn't take long for them to reach it. 

He pushed the sweet bread into his pocket and reached down to hold Lily's hand. There were only four slices of apple left now, so he passed them to her as they walked. She was still munching on the last one as he acknowledged the guards at the gate and hid his amusement at their curious expressions.

Upon reaching his office door, he set the fruit and bread on his desk. He caught a passing marine on kitchen duty and requested a pitcher of juice and two cups. It was then that he turned to his small guest and tried to think of something she could do to occupy herself while he finished up a few of the reports and dispatches. 

To try and help himself think of something, he decided to cut up a few of the apples and peel and divide some of the bananas and oranges into halves and slices respectively. "Lily, what do you usually do to amuse yourself?" he asked after coming up blank.

"Whatever Papa told me to." He hoped that didn't mean housework. Not yet. To his mind, she seemed to still be just a bit too young for anything like that.

"What about when you were on the ship? What did you do then?"

"Mister Coger tried to teach me knots."

"What would you like to do while I finish these few things here?" he asked as he worked on peeling the first orange. He watched her creep closer to where he had set the fruit he had already cut, then sneak one of the banana halves away. 

He smiled when she took her first bite, jolted a bit at what must have been an entirely new flavor for her, and ate the rest with much delight. She then snitched another, ignoring his question and moved tentatively to explore the room. "Go ahead and explore, Child. Just don't leave this room, all right?"

She nodded brightly and moved first toward his various sea charts. She peered—or tried to, rather—over the top of the small table then climbed up on a chair that sat nearby. He watched her, but made no move to stop her, curious as to what she would do. She made no attempt to touch anything, and satisfied that she wouldn't disturb anything drastically, finished the orange he was separating.

He was just getting ready to pull the bread from the sack and slice it when she returned to the desk, eyeing that very thing in curiosity. He grinned slightly and pulled it out to slice it. He gave her a little slice and delighted in her obvious enjoyment of it. "Take what you want, Lily. I can always purchase more." She was reaching for the first slice when a knock on the door startled her. She ran around his desk and hid behind it. "Enter," he called.

"Your juice, Sir." James glanced up to see the man set the tray down on a smaller table. He also noticed Lieutenants Gillette and Evans had followed the man in as well.

"Thank you, Miles."  He then smacked the backs of the officers' hands with the flat of his knife. "Take one crumb of that bread, Gentlemen, and you'll man the bilges on the next patrol."

"Well, isn't that just real nice of him," Gillette pouted, rubbing his hand.

"Well we should have known better than to try and take his sweet bread, Nathan. You know as well as I how selfish he can be when it comes to that. Hmm. Miss lunch again, did we?" Evans said.

James sighed and moved the fruit and bread slices to the other edge of his desk near his chair before leaning back on the desk. "Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because every time you miss lunch, you go down to Parsons' Bake Shoppe and get half a loaf of sweet bread, though you must have been quite hungry this time to have gotten so much fruit," Evans answered.

"Hey, wait a minute! There were four slices of bread just a second ago, and now there are only three! And I know neither of you had a chance to take it," Gillette interrupted before James could respond.

"Nathan, you are imagining things," James said instead. "And yes, Thomas, I found myself to be quite hungry."

"I know what I saw, James. I am not imagining anything."

James crossed his arms. "Don't you two have work that needs done?"

"No. We are finished for the day. Unlike certain commodores who are not because they went traipsing through town to get sweet bread and fruit instead of keeping track of the time and walking down to the officers' dining room when lunch was served," Gillette answered.

James raised an eyebrow. "No, actually, you are not quite finished. I believe the _Dauntless_ is due for a few minor maintenance repairs. I want you two to see to the inventory of what exactly needs done. Hop to it."

"James, surely you wouldn't be so cruel? It was just a little jest!"

"Nathan, I am not being cruel. I am never cruel. I simply see that you two need something constructive to do so that I can work on the outgoing dispatches in peace, and Thomas, I did not say you could use my cups to drink that juice. Go get your own," he said, then turned to grab a piece of bread and a couple orange slices. 

It was that moment that Lily had chosen to grab another piece of bread and fruit. He lingered long enough for her to choose and gave her a slight wink before she gave him a slight smile and disappeared back behind the desk and he turned back to his friends.

"My, someone is in a bit of a snit, aren't they," Gillette commented to Evans, who looked at James intensely.

"Didn't you have an indentured servant arriving on Henderson's ship?"

"He was supposed to, yes, but he did not. He was not on the boat as he had said he would be."

"What will you do about it, then?" Thomas asked.

"There is nothing I can really do. Since he did not show up as part of our bargain, it is out of my hands. Nathan, what _are_ you doing?"

"I know what I saw, James, and I intend to find out what happened to that other slice of bread."

"Don't tell me you are _still_ eyeing that bread. Really, Nathan, you can be so childish at times."

"I'll have you know it's driving me quite mad," Gillette said defensively. "I don't think you quite understand."

James raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about him, James. You know we only need to focus his attention on something else and he'll stop obsessing."

"Yes, speaking of which, aren't the two of you supposed to be looking a certain ship over for things that need repaired or replaced?"

"Oh, but you were just joking!" Gillette said. "Weren't you?"

"Do I appear to be joking? Go on, now. Shoo!"

"Do you see that, Thomas? We're being shooed out! We never get shooed out! James doesn't shoo anyone! He's not that type of person!"

Behind James, Lily reached up over the edge of the desk and wrapped her hand around the last piece of sweet bread. Nathan and Thomas glanced at each other with nearly identical confused expressions. "Hello, what's this?" Nathan asked softly.

"That is precisely what I would like to know," Thomas answered.

"What are you two going on about now?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing, James. You're just imagining things." Gillette mocked teasingly.

James gave him a stern look, then glanced over his shoulder to see the last slice of bread was gone. He managed to contain his smirk and turned back to his friends. Thomas was giving him an odd, yet curious look and Nathan was stalking around his desk. He shot Evans an innocent look, though he was greatly amused, and twisted around slightly to watch Gillette's reactions.

When Nathan leaned down and peered under the desk, James heard a small squeak of a yelp and seconds later felt two small hands tug at his coat. He looked down and found an anxious Lily raise her arms toward him. He lifted her up and gave Gillette another stern look. "It really isn't very nice to frighten a small child, Nathan," he scolded.

"Where did she come from?" Nathan asked rather loudly.

Lily pressed closer to him with a nearly inaudible whimper. "Nathan, if you are going to insist on continuing to frighten her, you will be the officer of the watch tonight."

"Who is she, James?" Thomas asked softly.

"Her name is Lily Cooper. Her father was the one who was supposed to arrive with Captain Henderson today. Lily, these are Lieutenants Nathaniel Gillette and Thomas Evans."

Gillette took on a puzzled look. "If she's his daughter, then why is he not here as well?"

"We don't know." James twisted to grab one of the few remaining apple slices and offered it to her. She turned her face away, shaking her head before trying to burrow into his shoulder. Sadly, he placed it back on the desk and gave Gillette yet another pointed look. This time, the younger man appeared chastised. "All Henderson had been told was that she was expected here and that her passage would be paid on arrival. Apparently, I was the one expecting her, though _I _had no notice of it."

"What will you do with her, James?" Thomas asked. "You're hardly in a position to take her in, what with all your duties and schedules. She'll need several things, including a mother figure. Can you give her those things?"

"Actually, Thomas, I hadn't thought beyond tonight. I will simply wait and see, I suppose, and try and come up with a suitable arrangement tonight."

Thomas nodded. "Well, since Nathan, here, is scaring her as he is, we will get out of your hair and do as you asked us. Come along, Nathan. Let us leave the good commodore to his dispatches. No doubt Miss Cooper is in need of a full meal, and James needs to finish so she can have one."

James unconsciously tightened his grip around the small girl as he watched them pass through the door, then looked down at her. She looked up momentarily, tear tracks on her cheeks, enabling him to give her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before she snuggled back into his arms.

_____________________________

Like it? Hate it? Let me know ;)

~Seaweed


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: If any canon characters (namely Gillette) seem…well…strange, or out of character for a bit, I apologize. I wasn't sure how to do what happens, and well…there's a reason for it, though it may not be immediately evident. Plus, I probably see his character differently than everyone else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless of that.

Disclaimer: I'm broke. I own nothing. Well, except for a few electronics and books, but anyone can buy those anywhere. And I own the idea of the plot, and the non-movie characters, too, I guess. But nothing else, really.

________________________________

**Chapter 2**

After James finished carefully blotting the last dispatch, he looked over to the small, cushioned bench where Lily lay sound asleep beneath his coat. It had taken several minutes once Gillette and Evans left before she had allowed him to even move, then a few more until he found her breathing had evened out in sleep. That had been nearly three hours ago. _She must be utterly exhausted after her voyage and her first day in a strange place,_ he thought.

As he prepared to seal the messages, he started going over some possible choices of action available to him concerning her well-being. Will and Elizabeth Turner were possibilities, but they were only newly married. No doubt they wanted this time to themselves for now. Arthur Birch and his niece were another, but in any case, his predominant thought was to see if Weatherby Swann would be willing to take her in. After all, he already had experience in raising a daughter alone on top of the duties given to him by the king. He was, in truth, the only solution James could think of and be satisfied.

The only real problem was that the governor was currently on the other end of the island arbitrating a rather insistent land dispute between two of the island's plantation owners.

Normally, as it was currently arranged, those in dispute would come to Port Royal and present their cases and arguments at the governor's offices here in the town, but that had already been done—multiple times. The two landowners simply weren't content, and when a third party had been unwillingly dragged into it, Swann had left to see to the matter himself. A message had arrived yesterday with word that the matter was increasingly more delicate and that he could be away for at least the next two weeks.

Since James had no desire to add to the governor's worries, he decided then that Lily would remain with him until the governor returned. With a plan decided on, James loaded the now-ready dispatches into their appropriate satchels and turned them over to his aide, Lieutenant Stone, who stood just outside the door waiting for them.

That now accomplished, James gathered the few small items that would return home with him before gently retrieving his coat. Lily stirred slightly, but did not wake. He watched her sleep a few moments, not really noticing when his own hand reached up and gently brushed the blonde curls from her face while he tried to figure out how he would lift her without waking her. It was a task he had never really even thought of before, much less ever done.

He finally rolled her carefully onto her back, then lifted her up and onto his hip. She automatically shifted her head a bit on his shoulder. He froze, fearing he had, indeed, disturbed her sleep, but she stilled moments later and remained so. He then leaned over as far as he dared and gathered up her small bag and his few items before slipping out of his office.

"Commodore!" Gillette called from down the corridor just as James pulled his door shut.

He slowly turned to face the lieutenant and glared at him, put a finger to his lips and then assured himself that she was still sleeping. "Really, Lieutenant, shouting down the hall like that?" he asked quietly, hoping his younger friend would take the hint.

Gillette flinched slightly. "My apologies," he whispered. "Lieutenant Evans and I just finished the inspection with the ship's carpenter and the bo'sun."

"And?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, nor anything extensive. Just a bit of sanding and rope replacement, really."

James nodded. "I assume the actual repairs begin tomorrow?"

"Yes." Gillette fell silent a few moments, then, "James, are you still attending that allegedly 'small dinner party' the Williamsons are throwing for their daughter's birthday tonight?"

James stopped and turned his head slightly to the man, confused. "Is that tonight?"

"It is."

James glanced over at Lily, then turned back to his friend with a rather smug smile. "I'm afraid something more important and urgent has come up. I believe I shall need to compose and send a letter of apology to them once I arrive home."

Gillette scowled at him. "Lucky. No doubt Miss Agatha Williamson will be most disappointed and distressed to hear that."

"Indeed," James replied, failing to keep much of his amusement from his tone.

Nathan bounced his gaze between James and Lily a few times before innocently stating, "Perhaps you would like a bit of help getting her settled in? I am certain that if Thomas, you and I were all absent, it may add a bit more credence to your message?" James raised an eyebrow. "And perhaps this would give me the opportunity to apologize to Lily for my words and tone earlier?"

"What makes you think I need any help getting her settled in?" James asked, walking through the fort's main gate.

"Oh, come now, James. Everyone knows you haven't been around children much."

"I'll have you know that I have too been around children before."

"Yes, and the last time you saw said children was what? Nine years or so ago? Before you came across with Governor Swann?"

"Hush, Gillette. You haven't any reason to talk, anyway. I seriously doubt you or Thomas have been around children much either."

"I will not hush. Not until you say you'll help Thomas and I out of attending. And my knowledge of children is not being questioned."

"Nathan—"

"Please, James? You _know_ how the Williamsons are—especially Agatha!"

"Yes, I do, and if you persist in annoying me, I can guarantee that you _will_ be going to that dinner party tonight." 

"You know, that's the…third time now that you've threatened me with something absolutely dreadful today," Gillette said, tallying up the occurrences on his fingers.

"And yet you continue to provoke me to do so. Nathan, you are not improving your chances in gaining my help to escape an evening with the Williamsons."

"Oh, I am certain I can figure something out if I need to."

"You have before." Lily jerked up, away from his shoulder just then, and rubbed at her eyes with a fist and yawned. "Awake are we? Did you sleep well?" Lily nodded, then lay her head back down on his shoulder, this time facing him rather than away. She apparently got too close to his wig again, however, as was evidenced by another sneeze. "Goodness! You just don't seem to like this wig, do you?"

Lily snuggled against his shoulder again as they continued on toward his home. He had only recently moved into the moderately sized house, and was still trying to adjust to living outside the fort. He would have been content where he was, but his father had purchased it and asked James to take care of it. It only made James wary that his family might be planning to come to the Caribbean for at least a little while, and he didn't quite know how to take that. 

His parents both changed moods and attitudes almost as often as the tide went out. He never knew exactly what to expect. The only truly stable ones in his life had been his maternal grandparents, and they had both passed away; his grandmother when he was twelve and his grandfather just months ago.

He felt Lily's grip on his jacket loosen and shot Gillette an inquiring gaze. "Her eyes are starting to droop again is all. She must be quite tired," the lieutenant answered.

"Indeed. She can't be very old, either, I should think. Certainly no older than five." James sighed, then looked down at her. "She could use cleaning up, though, I believe. It would probably help her sleep a bit better." He frowned as he thought about what servants he had at his house. "But who to take care of it? I am not certain it would be proper for anyone in my employ to do so."

"What about Mary Kate?"

"Miss Birch?"

"Of course! Whom else would I be talking about?"

"I really don't know if—"

Gillette's expression changed abruptly. "Leave it all to me, James. I'll take care of it." 

James snapped his gaze back to the man beside him. He had _that_ look on his face. The look that always made him feel uneasy—enough so, that he even stepped a few paces away from the lieutenant. "Why do I suddenly not trust you?"

"I wouldn't know. You're paranoid."

"Gillette, whenever that particular expression crosses your face, there is always reason for one to be paranoid. Prime example being the last New Year's dinner at the Thannon's when you manipulated their son Clarence into distracting Miss Williamson the entire night."

"What harm was there in that? They seemed to have a lovely time."  
  


"Oh yes. I am quite certain that young Mister Thannon thoroughly enjoyed listening to Miss Williamson speak only of the eligibility of naval officers and what various joys can be found in the simplest forms of needlepoint."

" 'The eligibility of naval officers'?" Nathan raised an eyebrow. "James, you know good and well that she and her parents want her married off to a distinguished officer of the fleet and no one else. You also know that you and I are currently their biggest targets!"

"You don't need to tell me such things, Gillette. I already know them quite well. One tends to when faced with constantly trying to find valid ways to avoid the numerous tea parties and dinner parties and monthly 'balls', and all the various 'random' meetings on the streets, and in the shops and markets that nearly every single parent on this island arranges to try and get rid of their daughter. I also happen to know that many only want their daughters married to a naval officer in hopes of gaining added protection for their various ships and exports."

"Arthur Birch doesn't."

"No, he does not, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

"You know, it would be a very smart match if you—"

"Oh, not you too! I get that nonsense enough from everyone else without my own men and those who are supposed to be my friends talking about such things."

"But James—"

"My patience grows very thin, Lieutenant. You would do well to drop this subject."

"Calm down, James, you'll disturb the little one."

James raised an eyebrow, shook his head and glanced down at Lily, who merely shifted her head slightly. He glanced at the sky to find it clouding over in preparation for an evening storm or shower. He pursed his lips in concern and increased his pace. It surely wouldn't do Lily any good if they got caught in the rain, even if the days and evenings were warm here. He could well remember some of the nasty colds he had caught as a child when he had gotten chilled from being out in the rain.

"Have you decided if you will help me avoid attending the Williamson dinner?" Gillette asked.

"Nathan, my thoughts are currently centered on slightly more important things, and if you do not desist in asking me about it, my answer will most definitely be 'no'. Now stop bothering me about it." James paused in front of an iron gate and adjusted his grip on Lily before stepping inside. He stopped as Gillette laid a hand on his arm. "What now?"

"I just wanted to wish you a pleasant evening."

James raised an eyebrow. The lieutenant had that look on his face again, and whenever Nathaniel Gillette held such an expression, one kept alert. "Why do I believe that isn't it?"

"Must you question everything? I just wanted to say good evening and good luck."

"Now I _know_ you're up to something." He backed away slightly.

"James, James, James. What kind of message does it send when a man of your standing and rank doesn't trust his own officers and friends?"

"We are within my own walls, Nathan, there is no one to see such a message, and one does not escape unscathed when you act like this." Gillette gave him a hurt look. James sighed, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Have a good supper, James, and please, do remember and pity me as you sit in a comfortable chair in peace and quiet," he said as he moved to go around and back out the gate. Before James could react, Gillette seemingly stumbled forward, bumping into him.

James recoiled, jolting Lily, and very nearly lost his grip on the child. A light stinging sensation in his thumb drew his attention next, and, finding a small nick, he turned on his friend in suspicion. He knew exactly what had happened, now. "What in Heaven's name were you thinking, Gillette?! You could have hit Lily!" 

"Oh! Commodore! You're bleeding!" Gillette exclaimed, ignoring his commander's comments. The lieutenant pulled a handkerchief out and wrapped it around the bleeding thumb. "Quickly, Sir, we wouldn't want you to bleed to death, would we?"

"Gillette, stop being so dramatic. It's only a small c—"

"Pirates would overrun us if something were to happen to you! We best get you inside where you can lie down."

"Nathan—"

"After all, many men bleed to death from cuts. They can be quite lethal!"

"Nathan, this is hardly worth—"

"In fact, I best go retrieve someone who can better treat this. I have no skill for such things."

"Lieutenant, you are scaring—"

"It may also be best if I fetch Thomas as well. He would likely prefer to be here for your last hours, also." With that, James found he had been all but shoved into his house and into the parlor and Gillette was already going back out the front door. He heaved a sigh and looked to the ceiling shaking his head. _There goes my quiet evening_, he thought mournfully.

"You're not leaving me like Momma did, are you?" Lily whimpered.

James snapped his attention to the little girl. "Of course not, Lily. Lieutenant Gillette simply thinks himself funny, is all. It is just a tiny cut, and has likely already stopped bleeding. It would take far worse than this to make me leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Lily. I am not going anywhere just yet. Unless it be to the kitchens to inform the cook that we will both be eating here tonight." _And that several more will probably join us_, he thought. "Is there anything in particular you would prefer to eat?" Lily shook her head. "Very well, we shall go speak with one Mister Jacob Craig, and then we will figure out what you will need for tonight."

Now that they were indoors, and she was awake, James set Lily and her bag down and removed his hat and started toward the kitchens. Lily latched onto his hand, which tightened around hers protectively. As he walked, James glanced down frequently to find the girl looking around with obvious interest. As he watched her, his curiosity about her grew. "How old are you, Lily? Do you know?" he asked.

Lily twisted her free hand around so that the back of it touched her head, three fingers pointing downward. James assumed this was to indicate her age. She confirmed this moments later. "Three."

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"Mm. Christmas, I think. Momma always called me her own little Christmas baby."

"So you turn four soon, then? I should think Christmas would be a very fine time for a birthday," James said as he pushed the door to the kitchens open. "Jacob?"

"Yes, James-lad?" the older man asked, stepping out from the other side of a cabinet.

"Have we anything you could prepare for dinner this evening?"

"You're not dining with the Williamsons?"

"No, Lily, here, arrived today and I would prefer to stay with her. She will be staying with us for at least a few weeks."

"Aye. And what would Miss Lily like to eat tonight?" the older man asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Lily merely slipped behind James' leg bashfully. James smiled. "Just prepare something fairly light that you would think she might enjoy, Jacob. Nothing fancy. And you may want to cook a little extra as well. There is a strong chance that there will be at least five others joining us, though I am not certain."

"I wish you would have sent warning of this."

"I am sorry, but this all just came up within the last little bit."

"Very well." The cook paused, with a puzzled expression on his face. "James-lad?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your thumb?"

James looked down at his wrapped digit. "A bit of over-zealousness on Gillette's part, I'm afraid."

"Trying to get out of another dinner party, is he?"

"He is. I will leave you to cooking, now. I have a feeling Gillette will be returning shortly, along with a few others. They might appreciate it if Lily and I were easy to find."

"They might at that. I'll see what I can put together."

"Thank you, Jacob. Oh, and when you have time, could you begin heating water for a bath for Lily as well?"

"Of course."

"Thank you again, Jacob. Come along, Lily. It's back to the parlor for us."

They had nearly made it to the other room when Lily tugged on his hand. He looked down to find a very fidgety little girl with an almost pained look on her face. "What is it, Lily? What do you need?" He noticed then just how she was wiggling around. "Ooh. This way."

He quickly led her outside to the privy, which was close by. While he waited out there, Jacob stuck his head out the door. "Her bath's ready, Lad."

James frowned slightly. "Already?"

"I had anticipated you wanting a bath as soon as you came home, as you usually do before dinner parties. I had it ready, so I just transferred some to a smaller tub for her."

James nodded. "Thank you, Jacob. What would I do without you?" 

"You'd stuff yourself on sweet bread for the rest of your days, that's what." James chuckled quietly to himself.

Lily emerged shortly, and they returned to the house, entering through the kitchens this time. Lily saw the smaller tub meant for her and approached it curiously. "What's this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"This is a tub for you to have a bath in," he answered.

"Bath?" Her little face scrunched up in curiosity. "Is that like swimming?"

"Similar, yes." Her face brightened at his answer and she started climbing in, clothes, shoes and all.

"You best go ahead and get her cleaned up now, James, by the looks of it. Do it while she enjoys it, and it might go easier for you," Jacob spoke up from the counter across the room. "And if you're worried about propriety, she's small enough it wouldn't matter, I think."

James nodded, watching as she splashed around slightly in the water. She was smiling. If Gillette returned with several people before he finished, then they would just have to wait. He quickly removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up then retrieved some soap Miss Birch had made for him and her other close friends, along with a thick cloth and one of his older, thicker shirts just in case. 

"Jacob, will you bring me Lily's bag from the parlor? Perhaps she has something in there she can wear until we get these clothes cleaned and dried." He looked at Lily, hoping she wouldn't splash him much. "Lily, why don't we get these wet clothes off of you so we can get you cleaned up and dried for dinner, hmm?"

She nodded and started trying to reach for her buttons and laces in the back. "I can't reach."

"Why don't you get your shoes and what you _can_ reach then, and I'll get the rest."

Once her clothes and shoes sat draped over a chair near the fire, James grabbed a nearby washcloth and the soap. He wet her hair down and proceeded to wash her hair. She was quite taken with the soapy bubbles. He rinsed his hands off while she was distracted, then pressed the washcloth over her eyes. "You might want to keep that there until I rinse your hair out. Trust me, you don't want to get this in your eyes." She nodded and held it in place. As her hair moved with the water, he caught sight of old scars on her back. "Lily, what happened to your back?" he asked quietly as he gently traced the stripes. They couldn't have been much more than six months old.

Her head dropped. "I was bad." For the second time that day, he felt tears prick the backs of his eyes. Surely nothing she could have done had merited a beating that would cause scars. He simply couldn't imagine what offense any child could commit that would bring such punishment. Forcing his lungs to pull air into a suddenly tight chest and tearing his fingers away, he quickly finished rinsing the soap from her hair, then gently took the cloth from her eyes, wet it, and lathered it.

From there, both were subdued and the rest of her bath went quickly. Soon enough, he was holding the thick, dry cloth up while she reached for him. He wrapped the cloth around her as he lifted her from the tub and set her on the floor. She stood still while he firmly, but gently dried her off. Gillette would return quickly if he hadn't already.

Once she was dry, he wrapped it around her again to keep her covered while he went through her bag looking for undergarments and dresses. He noticed that all she had was one extra dress and one extra set of undergarments. Nothing else. They were dirty, so he decided his shirt and the undergarments would have to do for the night. Perhaps the ones now drying by the fire would be ready to wear again tomorrow.

"There we are," he said as he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and tied the bottom up in knots so she could walk around without tripping. The only thing remaining, he saw, was that her hair needed combed out. "Jacob, I need to fetch a brush. Is it all right if she remains in here with you while I get one?"

"Of course it is. It'd be up to her, though, if she wants to stay," the cook answered, directing the answer to Lily as well. He looked down at her. "Would you like to help me a bit?" Lily nodded, shyly this time.

"Thank you, Jacob. I shall only be a minute, then I'll take her back into the parlor. I will be right back, Lily." He left the kitchens, then, heading down the hall to the stairs in the foyer, the closest leading up. His foot had hit the first step when the door flew open. There was silence as he turned to look at his new raven-haired guest and she, in turn, looked him over thoroughly before turning around with a furious scowl.

"I thought you said he was bleeding to death!"

_____________________________

Like it? Hate it? Let me know ;)

Author's Note: (Yes, another one…) I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I must admit I was a bit nervous about posting this, but after seeing all of your lovely comments, I know I don't need to worry anymore. So thank you. I can't find the words to tell you how much they mean to me.

On another note, I shall return next Sunday with the next chapter. See you then! :)

~Seaweed


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 

James: Gaeruil's voice has essentially taken leave of her, and she has asked me to take care of the disclaimer for her. She—

Gaeruil: ~scribbles furiously in a notebook, then holds it up to be seen~

James: No, I will not tell him to behave himself. You're the one that gave him the donuts in the first place. You can deal with it.

Gaeruil: ~scribbles in notebook again~

James: You seem to be doing fine with your little notebook. You can tell him to eat with his mouth closed yourself.

Gaeruil: ~glares at James, looks to a nearby man~

Wedge: Don't look at me. I've dealt with him for the last 30 years.

James: Gaeruil, as she has stated before, owns nothing of importance and certainly nothing of incredible monetary worth such as Pirates of the Caribbean.

Wes: Dough fee wiffef fee did.

Wedge: ~smacks Wes on the arm~ Don't talk with your mouth full.

________________________________

**Chapter 3**

"I thought you said he was bleeding to death!"

James stifled a moan as Mary Kate Birch shot dark looks at Gillette and let his head drop back to the side slightly. He gave the lieutenant a long questioning look. "Please tell me you didn't."

Gillette returned the look with a carefully blank one. "Very well, I didn't." James rolled his eyes.

"You did so, and we all know it!" Miss Birch broke in. "You arrived at our door all but screaming bloody murder! You tell us he's bleeding so we rush to gather what we think will be enough, only to find him standing with apparently no injury whatsoever? If he's perfectly fine, what sent you to fetch me in the first place?"

"Well, you see—"

"What he means to say is that he leapt at me with a small concealed dagger and nicked my thumb," James said, sensing Nathan would likely try to wiggle out of facing her wrath. 

"A nicked thumb? You came pounding on my door screaming 'He's bleeding!' over a nicked thumb?" Arthur Birch interjected. "That is hardly behavior befitting an officer of His Majesty's Navy, Gillette."

"Perhaps not, but it is rather typical of you men in general," Miss Birch muttered, though apparently not quietly enough. 

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Gillette and Mister Birch asked simultaneously. James kept quiet, refusing to be dragged into another argument with her right now. He still needed to go get that brush.

She rolled her eyes. "Simply that men fuss and whine and panic over the smallest of things. Don't even bother to deny it. I've seen proof enough with every sailor and soldier I've treated."

"We do not panic or whine, Mary Kate. If we did that in the middle of battle, we'd lose more than just a little blood," the young woman's uncle said.

"I don't believe I mentioned anything about _battle_. I know that you men typically keep your wits about you then. I am talking about after the battle when you're recovering from injury. I've never seen so many men whine and moan and complain about even the smallest of injury. Or when you come down with a very small cold," she said, finishing by throwing a pointed look at the retired admiral.

James shook his head as Birch and Gillette began arguing with her. The sound of small, bare feet slapping against the floor approaching him at a run had caught his attention instead. He turned in time to catch Lily as she leapt at him, then turned back to see that only Rosemary Longfellow, Miss Birch's close friend and attendant, was watching him. He put a finger to his lips and the older woman smiled. He then turned to Lily. "Shall we go up and fetch a brush for you?" he whispered.

Lily nodded. "Yes, please. They're noisy," she whispered back.

James chuckled quietly. "They are indeed. Let's go before they notice."

Lily smiled, as if she wanted to laugh and tightened her grip on his sleeve and just below the collar of his shirt. It reminded him that his sleeves were still rolled up and that he was without a jacket. It was hardly proper decorum with guests in his home. He resolved to remedy that while upstairs.

Once in his chambers, he found the brush he sought easily enough. Looking at her hair more closely, he tried to determine about how long it would take to untangle it. He didn't want to seem too terribly rude to his guests by remaining up here away from them for too long. He led her over to the footstool and chair and settled her on the footstool, taking the chair for himself.

Logically, he knew that the most efficient way to untangle ropes was to start at the section nearest the end of the rope. Using that principle, he worked quickly, but gently, to pull the tangles free starting from the bottom. "Let me know if I pull too hard, all right?" Lily nodded.

Once finished, her delicate curls sprang up more tightly than before. Beneath all that dirt and grime, he decided, was a very lovely child. He apparently hadn't pulled too hard once, since all she did was fidget in a way that made him think she simply didn't want to sit still. "What do you want me to call you?" she asked suddenly, turning around to face him.

"Well, you can call me 'James' if you like," he answered. He thought he had already taken care of that earlier in the day.

" 'James'?"

He nodded. "Are you comfortable with that?"

She nodded back. "James?"

"Yes?"

She gave him a rather forlorn look. "I'm hungry."

James chuckled as he walked to his closet. "You are, are you? What do you say to seeing if Jacob has something ready yet?" he asked as he rolled down his sleeves and pulled a fresh jacket on.

"I say yes, please."

James laughed that time and she smiled. "Then we shall," he said, scooping her up again. Though he hadn't picked up a child much since his posting here, he marveled at how familiar an action it was quickly becoming. He approached the stairway slowly, listening carefully to try and find out what the others were doing and where they were.

"…Then what would you say if I told you that Lieutenant Andrews had gotten a small splinter in his finger and, after asking me to remove it, he whined and whimpered before I had barely even touched him with my hat pin?" Miss Birch asked.

"I'd say it was a remote case, and that Andrews would whine over an eyelash poking him in the eye," Gillette answered swiftly. "He's an exception."

James shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. Lily giggled, causing his attention to focus on her and smile. His heart soared at that simple sound. It assured him that she could and would bounce back after what he suspected had been terrible mistreatment at her father's hands. "They're rather silly, aren't they?" he asked her. Lily nodded. "Shall we see if we can't get them to stop behaving like children?"

"Will we get to eat?"

James chuckled again. "We will if Jacob has something ready."

"If he doesn't, can you make him hurry?"

James reached up and brushed a bit of hair from her face, then tapped her nose. "I don't know what _I_ could do to have him hurry, but I would just bet that if _you_ asked him nicely, he would do his best to."

"Would he?" she asked uncertainly as he neared the top of the stairs.

"I am almost certain he would."

As they descended the stairs and neared the group still in the foyer, he felt Lily shrink back, pressing into him trying to hide. It was easy for him to know that though she was beginning to trust him and open up around him, she still wasn't quite comfortable with even those he considered close friends. For some reason, that thought made him rather happy.

The door opened again as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the others still arguing over men and injury. "James! I came as soon as I heard! What happened?" Thomas Evans asked immediately, then grew puzzled. "You look fine."

"That would be because I _am_ fine, Thomas. Nathan nicked me with a dagger is all. Don't tell me the entire port believes me to be on my deathbed."

"Well, stories are already going around. They vary in description, but some sound pretty serious."

Noticing the others had finally stopped arguing and were looking at him, James threw Gillette an aggravated look. "Thank you so very much, Lieutenant."

Gillette fidgeted nervously. "Well, I suppose you could use this as a chance for a bit of a break from duties."

"With the entire port apparently believing that I've been grievously wounded, I somehow doubt that staying home would help the situation." A new thought occurred to him. "The governor had better not have to rush back before that dispute is settled. I would hate for him to return in a panic to find that nothing is wrong."

Gillette cringed. "I will go and see that no word like that is sent." James nodded as Gillette left to do just that.

He turned to Lily, who was tugging at his lapel insistently. He only needed to see her face to know what she wanted of him. She wore the same expression she had upstairs. "Patience." He stilled her hands. "Lily, this is Mister Arthur Birch and his niece Mary Kate and their friend Rosemary Longfellow." He looked at the group. "This is Lily Cooper." He then began edging toward the kitchens. "Now, if you will all please excuse me, I have an important matter to discuss with my cook." He then left them, not seeing the bewildered looks being exchanged by Arthur Birch and his niece.

After finishing the day's dispatches, he had been looking forward to a quiet night at home. Thanks to a certain lieutenant, that was now out of the question. He simply wasn't in the mood to socialize at the moment, and Lily had now managed to excuse him from it three times.

In the kitchen, Jacob Craig was hard at work making a quick soup and James was pleased to see that it was, indeed, nothing fancy. "How is it coming, Jacob?"

"It's nearly done, I daresay." He glanced over to a point behind James. "Can I get anyone anything, or do you just want to loiter around in my kitchen?"

James glanced over his shoulder, feeling Lily press closer still. He barely managed to conceal his defeat. "Yes, would anyone like anything?"

"An explanation might be nice," Miss Birch said.

He sighed. "Very well, if you will wait in the parlor, I shall be out shortly to do so."

"I'll tell them the main bits of it, James," Thomas said, having come in behind them.

James nodded. "Thank you." He wasn't certain he cared to explain it again. The group filed back out to the parlor and James heard a relieved sigh from near the fireplace.

"I didn't think they'd ever leave. I don't care much for having so many people in my kitchen."

James nodded again. "Do you have enough to feed them all?"

"Aye, there should be enough."

"Thank you, Jacob. And I _am_ sorry for the short notice." He set Lily down, who had been squirming.

"These things happen, James-lad. It can't be helped sometimes."

"How much longer, Mister Jacob?" she asked, now standing in front of the grey-headed man.

"Oh, not too much longer, Miss Lily. Not too much longer."

"Can it be cooked faster?"

"Hungry are we?" She nodded solemnly. "I'll see what I can do. But you take this carrot to snack on while you wait."

"Thank you, Mister Jacob," Lily said, accepting the carrot stick.

"You're most welcome, Miss Lily."

James smiled, nodding his own thanks to the rather jolly-looking fellow. "Come along, Lily. We should return to our guests before they think we've become grouchy little trolls or something," he said, taking her free hand and leading her back toward the front of the house.

"But you're not little," she said, crunching into her snack as she scurried along beside him.

James gave her an exaggerated look of confusion. "I'm not?" he asked, looking down at himself. "Are you certain?"

Lily giggled, bringing a large smile to his face. "You're very big."

"I am?"

Lily giggled again. "Yes."

He paused then, when he felt eyes on him, and looked up and around to see that they had entered the parlor. Lily's giggles abruptly stopped and she slipped closer to and behind his leg a bit. "I apologize if I seem rude this evening; I certainly didn't mean to be so," he said. Miss Birch and Mistress Longfellow continued to give Thomas pointed looks. "Have we interrupted something of importance?" he asked, hiding behind his mask of command while instinctively knowing they had been discussing him, and likely Lily as well. 

He heard the soft crunching of Lily's carrot that she was anxiously nibbling on, while his guests glanced back and forth amongst themselves. It merely served to confirm to him that they had, indeed, been talking about him. He suppressed a sigh and locked his shoulders to keep them from slumping. Surely his own friends didn't think he was incapable of looking after a small child.

"Oh no, you aren't interrupting anything, James," Thomas tried weakly.

James nodded and moved to sit down. The room was quiet now—too quiet—and it made him uncomfortable. The chair he chose was in front of a large window overlooking what could be seen of the bay. Lily clamored up into his lap and sat quietly, watching the clouds and birds outside with her back turned to everyone else in the room.

James tried desperately to think of a topic for conversation, but thoughts eluded him. He hated silences such as this, and his guests did not help matters with the way they just stared at him and Lily.

"Have you thought of what to do, yet?" Thomas finally asked.

James would have preferred a different subject than this and debated whether or not he should tell them. "I—" he began.

"If you have, you have thought everything through, yes?" Arthur interrupted. "Children are a tremendous responsibility, you know. Are you prepared for everything that might come up if you decide to allow her to stay here? Or will you ask one of the local families to take her in?"

Lily stiffened where she sat, tensed rigidly in what he thought must be anxiety for his answer, but she remained still and silent. He decided on a safer response. "I have not yet had the chance to think anything through properly. I had hoped to later this evening."

"Master Norrington, Mister Craig sends word that the meal is ready," said a new, deeper voice from the doorway.

James looked up to see Cecil Porter, his newest addition to his rather small household staff. "Thank you, Cecil." He returned his attention to his guests as he lifted Lily and stood up. "There should be enough to eat if anyone is hungry. Though it is a simple enough meal, feel free to join Lily and I." He and Lily left the room and crossed the hall to the dining room. He didn't have to look back to know they had all followed.

Upon entering the dining room, he found Jacob had stacked several cushions on a chair and placed it as close to James's own as he could. "Cecil?" he said the man nearby.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Would you please prepare the room next to mine a little later for Lily, here?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Thank you." He settled Lily on the cushions and pushed the chair in as far as he could, then noticed that everyone else had settled while he had helped her. Jacob and Cecil then entered with bowls of stew, serving the ladies—particularly Lily—first. Everyone except Lily glanced around at each other before settling their gazes on James. He nodded slightly, and all bowed their heads while he asked God's blessings over the meal.

Heads then lifted and James noticed Lily eyeing her stew intently. He watched as she found her spoon and proceeded to try and get the food to her mouth. Despite the stack of pillows she sat on, the table was still almost too high for her. She managed, however, to not spill any on her clothes. But he was glad there was no tablecloth—especially an expensive one—this evening, even though he wouldn't have really cared.

"Has there been any news of importance from your captains?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, though there has been an increase in Spanish traffic of late," James said, grateful for this relatively easy topic, even if there were women and a child present. "More in the way of merchant traffic, but I have yet to hear of anything that would warrant it. To my knowledge, there have been no new discoveries of precious metals or gems. No new large shipments of goods, either."

"Strange," Arthur said. "I haven't either, nor have any of the merchant captains I have spoken to." He paused, frowning at his stew. The older man spooned another bite, but glanced up sharply with the spoon halfway to his mouth. "You know what this could mean, don't you?"

James nodded. "They're up to something. They must be."

"The question is what," Thomas chimed in.

"Lieutenant Gillette has returned, Sir," Cecil said, leading him in.

Gillette made his way to the empty chair to Lily's immediate right. "What is who up to?" he asked.

"The Spanish with the increase of traffic," James answered. He glanced over at Lily to find she was nearly finished eating her smaller serving.

"Hmm," Gillette mused. James smiled slightly upon seeing the look of contemplation on the man's face. It was much better to have his thoughts bent on useful things rather than the mischief it usually was. Lily's spoon suddenly clattered in her bowl as she finished. "What do the reports tell you?"

"Only that there has been an increase in the number of merchant and naval vessels flying Spanish colors flooding into the Caribbean in recent months. There have also been a few brief battles, but nothing really outstanding," James said, musing to himself. His brow furrowed as one common aspect of each incident suddenly clicked. "The Spanish ships, while at times the stronger vessel, would retreat. Try to cut away from the battle as soon as they could."

"Well that doesn't sound like them at all. Not in my experiences, in any case," Arthur said.

"Indeed," James murmured. _Why would they send so many ships, and just break away from a fight?_ he asked himself. _Unless…_ His eyes grew wide.

"They're sneaking," Lily said, voicing his thoughts in her own way. "Momma used to sneak things away from Papa. When she didn't want him to know, she backed away." James looked at her. _Clever, perceptive girl._ She became more sad then. "But he found them. He sees everything." Her gaze dropped, but he saw her peeking over at him from the corner of her eye.

"What might they be sneaking, do you suppose?" Miss Birch asked.

"It could be any number of things," her uncle answered. "Money, weapons for their garrisons…"

"Soldiers," James said, pleased that with Miss Birch and Rosemary, he didn't need to censor the conversation as he would have to with anyone else.

"Soldiers?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes," Gillette picked up. "Just think about it. We took Jamaica from them, then it became the richest port in the area. We're practically the only British holding here with no really close reinforcements. We're easy targets, to them."

Silence fell then, with everyone lost in his or her own thoughts. For James, it was now a matter of alerting his superiors and requesting additional ships and men. As it currently stood, Port Royal only had a small number of ships for defense, and most of those were currently out on patrol. Still, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. No matter how much he tried to grasp that feeling, it wouldn't go away.

It was then that a dull throbbing at the front of his skull made itself known. He sighed quietly knowing he would find no further answers tonight. He looked over at Lily and saw that her eyes were beginning to droop again. He was feeling rather tired himself, now that he had eaten.

He caught the sound of whispering further down the table. Arthur and his niece were speaking quietly. Arthur looked concerned, while she was throwing rather frequent, discreet glances in James' direction.

He passed his gaze over the rest of his few guests. Rosemary had just finished eating, Thomas was taking his last bite, but Gillette still had half a bowl full. The Birches stood, as did everyone else in respect to the women. "I hope you don't think us terribly rude, Norrington, but I believe we will leave your good hospitality now," the retired admiral said. "No doubt you would like to get the little one settled for the night and get some rest yourself."

"You've no need to rush off," James said. "There is no reason for you to leave so soon."

"Nonsense! The child is about to plant her face in her bowl and you're beginning to look much like her. No, we'll leave and allow you a night of peace. No doubt you've much to do tomorrow. You'll need a clear head, and plenty of sleep. Especially if the Spaniards are planning to do something." His niece took his arm. "Good night, Norrington, Lily, Lieutenants."

James nodded his resignation. "Good night, Sir, Miss Birch, Mistress Longfellow."

"Good evening, Sir, Miss, Mistress," Gillette and Evans echoed as the three left the dining room. 

"I believe I will leave now, as well, James," Thomas continued. "By your leave. And if you need my help with anything, let me know."

"I will, thank you. Have a pleasant evening, Thomas."

"Good evening, James, Nathan, Lily."

"Farewell, Thomas," Gillette said as Thomas followed the other three out.

_____________________________

Like it? Hate it? Let me know ;)

Author's Note: So many more lovely reviews! Thank you all so very, very much!

I'll be back next Sunday with chapter four. See you then! :)

~Seaweed


	4. Chapter 4

-Little Miracles-

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Nothing directly from the movie, anyway. 

________________________________

**Chapter 4**

Once everyone was gone, Gillette looked over at Lily and James. "I truly am sorry for cutting you, James. I had meant to have an excuse to bring Mary Kate here so you could ask if she would give Lily her bath, but you'd already done it yourself by the time I'd returned."

James gave him a tired smile and waved it off. "Don't worry about it this time, Nathan. I trust you made certain the governor won't return in a panic, though?"

"Oh, yes. You've no need to worry about that, now." He quickly finished his stew.

James wasn't quite sure he liked how his friend looked when he said that, but decided to ignore it. He merely nodded and moved Lily's bowl back and began wiping up her mess with her napkin before she fell asleep in it. He sighed. "What do you make of this whole mess?"

"Well, I think you're cleaning it up quite admirably, James, but you missed a spot right there by her bowl," he answered innocently.

James chuckled lightly. "You know what I meant. What would you do if the whole matter were up to you?"

Nathan grew pensive for a brief moment. "I would do whatever you are planning to do, I'd wager."

"That's no answer. And at the moment, I have no plan."

"That is because you have worked too hard these last few months, and are tired. And you didn't let me finish on what I would do."

James raised an eyebrow. "Then please, by all means, continue."

Gillette gave him a curt nod. "As I was saying, I would likely do something similar to whatever you will eventually end up doing, and I would take at least half of tomorrow to myself and don't interrupt me on this. You wanted my opinion, and I am giving it to you.

"James, you haven't used any of your entitled leave for at least the last six years and probably haven't voluntarily taken any before that. You truly need a break. Besides, it would give you a chance to purchase some clothes for Lily, which I can see she sorely needs." James nodded, seeing his point. "And, to be honest, I wouldn't place her with anyone else but yourself." He held up a finger forestalling James's comments. Lily perked up considerably, staring at the lieutenant. "She's only been here half a day, but it's obvious you two are already quite attached to each other."

James gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"She's good for you, James. You laughed, I heard you. You smiled. You joked around more this afternoon than you have since you were last promoted."

James thought back over the recent months, paying more attention to how others might perceive he had acted. "Have I truly been so different?"

"You've been much the same, yet quite different," Gillette said, pausing as if to organize his thoughts. "The same in that duty and what's right has top priority, but different with the men, with your friends. You're far too serious of late, James."

Thoughts churned and swirled though his head, which only made his forming headache worse. "If I _were_ to take leave tomorrow—and I'm not saying I am—can I trust that everything will be taken care of?"

"James, stop worrying so much. It will be no different than you going out on patrol. The only difference is that you're not going out on the ship. You won't have to do a single thing at the fort, and it is only for one day."

"The only problem I see with your reasoning is that it won't quite be like my being gone on patrol. Captain Teasdale is out at sea, as are the other captains. Who will fill in for me?"

Gillette's expression changed to one that suggested he hadn't thought of that. "So that was a bad analogy. But I could, I suppose. I _am_ your first officer on the _Dauntless_, after all."

"Could you truly handle it?"

"Why certainly! How hard could it be? Surely it's much like running a ship," Gillette answered.

James nodded blithely. "It is, and it isn't. I'll come in for the first half of the day, I think. That way, I can get the reports and dispatches done for you."

"James, did you ever come in for half a day when you were sick or wounded? Treat tomorrow as one of those days, instead, and don't worry about anything. Trust us. We'll make certain everything gets done."

"But—" James began, but stopped when a sudden stab of pain lanced across his temple.

Gillette cocked his head to the side and leaned toward the older man. "James, are you well?"

"Of course I am," he said, though he sounded weary, even to his own ears. He leaned his head back against his chair.

"No, you're not. Even I can see that you aren't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to see what you would say," Gillette answered wryly. "And before you ask, I knew because I've known you for several years now. Besides, you turned white on me." Gillette paused, debating. "And you winced a bit."

"I'll be fine by morning."

"James, please. As a friend concerned for your health, I am asking you to please take a day of leave tomorrow. You need it. Badly."

"But—"

Gillette ignored the interruption. "If nothing else, think of your command, and the men. We need you at your best, and you won't _be_ at your best if you don't rest at least occasionally. No one would think less of you."

Lily chose that moment to wiggle down off of the stack of pillows to the floor. As James and the lieutenant tried to stare each other down, she scrambled up into his lap causing James to break his gaze first to look down. He sighed heavily then looked to the walls on his left. "Very well, Nathan. You win."

Gillette smiled, but it was not one of victory, nor was it smug in any way. "Thank you, James. You get some rest. I'll just leave now. And don't worry; if anything serious comes up, you'll be the first person I send for," he said, getting up.

James got up as well and the two walked to the front entryway. "I'll try, Nathan, but I can't promise anything." 

Upon reaching the front door, Gillette donned his hat. "That's all I ask. Good night, James."  He then stepped into Lily's line of vision. "Good night, Lily."

She squirmed to hide slightly. This time, it was more in a bashful manner than fearful. "Good night, Mister Lieutenant," she replied softly.

Nathan chuckled a bit, then grasped and kissed the back of her small hand. "Pleasant dreams, Little One." She ducked her head against James' shoulder, though she still peeked at the younger man.

"Good night, Nathan," James said. Gillette gave a short nod, his expression saying not to worry about tomorrow, then slipped out into the darkening evening. Lily yawned. "I think it time to put sleepy little girls to bed. What do you think?" he said to her.

Lily only dropped her head against his shoulder. He then turned toward the stairs and made his way up to the rooms. By now, his head was near the point of pounding terribly and he knew that only getting to sleep would be accomplished tonight. He was glad, though, as he didn't want to do anything else.

As the two reached the top of the stairs, a bolt of lightning flashed through the drapes and thunder shook the house, rattling the windows. The clouds that had gathered earlier in the day now released their fury on the port. Lily jolted at the sudden, loud boom, and pressed slightly closer, but otherwise seemed to tolerate the rather mild storm. Either that, or she was simply too tired to really notice it.

"Lily, this door leads to my bed chambers. If you need anything at all during the night, don't hesitate to come to me, all right?" he asked as they passed his door. He came to the next one over on the left. "Here is your room, right next to mine." He opened the door and found Cecil had turned down the covers on the rather large bed. He had also started a small fire in the room's fireplace to ward off the slight chill.

James carried her into the room watching her look around, particularly at the bed, with something not unlike awe. He set her down when she squirmed. She walked around slowly, approaching the bed almost apprehensively. She stopped within arms' length of the edge and looked back at him with an uncertain expression. "This for me?"

"It is."

"Everything?"

"The entire room is yours for now, yes."

Her face lit up brilliantly. "Really?"

James chuckled. "Yes. Come now," he said, scooping her back up, "it is time to sleep. Tomorrow, we have much to do." He lay her down in the middle of the bed, uncertain if he should worry about her rolling off and into the floor while she slept.

Another bolt of lightning flashed, but it was much further away than the first one had been. He glanced at the window, then back at Lily to see if the storm might affect her, but found the child's eyes were already half-closed again. He smiled warmly as he drew the covers up, tucking her in. He brushed her curls aside and smoothed out the blanket. "Remember, my room is right next door, should you need me in the night. Sweet dreams, Lily."

Lily gave a mighty yawn. "G'night, James." Her eyes closed and he crept back out of the room, looking her over one last time at the doorway.

He pulled the door to, but didn't completely shut it, then walked to his own room. Once within those walls, he finally allowed himself to try and remedy his headache. He knew, however, that the best thing he could do was take Gillette's advice and sleep.

James dressed for bed quickly, his wig carefully replaced on its stand on the dresser. He wore a loose-fitting pair of pants and an older shirt, having gained the habit and desire of being prepared should any emergency or attack come in the middle of the night. It shaved off some time in getting decent enough before running out and was easier to fight in, if necessary, than the long nightshirts so many other men typically wore.

He crawled into bed, relishing in the softness of the pillow and allowed his eyes to weigh themselves shut. His last conscious thought was that he was glad Gillette had talked him into taking a day of leave.

It was mere hours later, however, when something pulled James from his deep slumber. Frowning, he leaned up on his elbow and listened. It was several minutes before he heard a child's voice cry out "No!" Confused, he tried to clear the remaining fog of sleep from his mind, then remembered Lily.

Throwing back his covers, he sprang from the bed and rushed for her room grabbing a sword on his way out. Thoughts of an intruder in his home flew through his mind. His imagination, spurred by grisly memories from his years in the navy, conjured many terrifying images. Though it was unimaginable that anyone should enter his home, it was not impossible. He only hoped he could get to Lily in time. He shuddered to think of what might happen to her if he couldn't.

Pushing her door open, he found her struggling against the covers twisted around her small body. "Momma?" she was asking. "Momma!" Her face became frightened in her sleep. "Papa, no! I'll be good, I promise!" 

Nightmares. 

It hadn't even occurred to him that her sleep might be troubled with terrors sometimes found in sleep. She was such a sweet child, once she trusted you. But then, he remembered, she did have scars resembling those from a flogging—or perhaps having a leather strap taken to her—on her back.

James dropped his sword and rushed forward to wake her just as she began screaming, caught in whatever world her dreams had taken her. "Lily! Lily, wake up!" he called as she began thrashing around at her dream's phantoms. He smoothed her hair from her face, "Lily! Open your eyes! It's just a dream!" He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly as she began trying to bite herself, undoubtedly to silence her own screams. "Lily, wake up! You're safe!"

Jacob and Cecil rushed into the room just them, their movement and the candles they carried catching his eye. He didn't look up, though. "What's happening?" Jacob asked.

"Night terrors. I can't wake her. One of you fetch some water! Quickly!" Cecil rushed from the room, having forgotten to fill the pitcher there earlier. "Jacob, will you prepare some of that tea you gave me when I was a child?"

"Aye. I'll run and get it going." He, too, left the room.

A bolt of lightning stuck particularly close, the following thunder exploding seemingly louder than a cannon. Lily jolted awake and, with eyes still glazed from her nightmare, wriggled free and to the floor on the other side of the bed. She pressed herself into the nearest corner and curled into a ball. "Lily?" he asked, deeply concerned. She was visibly shaking as violent tremors gripped her. "Lily? It's safe here. It was just a nightmare."

He approached her slowly, cautiously, but she whimpered and tried to withdraw further. "Lily, it's me, James. I promise nothing will harm you here." He tried to approach again, and was again stopped as she began rocking back and forth with only pitiful…well…whines, was the only word he could think of…emanating from her.

He glanced around, feeling rather helpless and noticed the room was dark. The fire had long died away, and no one had yet lit any candles in their rush. He also noticed that Cecil had returned with the now-unneeded water. "Cecil, light some candles, please." James then grabbed a blanket from a nearby wardrobe, frantic to stop her tremors. As Cecil set about his task, James again approached Lily, this time speaking softly, much as one might coax a frightened horse. "Lily, look at me, please. I want to help you. I'll not hurt you. I promise."

Lily shook her head, though he didn't know if she had truly heard him or not. She kept her head down. "I promise I'll be good, Papa. I didn't mean to leave my blanket there," she whimpered.

"Lily," he said, more forcefully. "Lily, look at me. Your father is not here, child. You're safe." He managed to get close enough to touch her arm with the light, soft-woven fabric.

At that light touch, she finally looked up, startled. Her eyes lost that glazed look and she finally looked to be aware of her surroundings. She leapt into his arms with a sob, and he instantly wrapped the blanket and his arms around her. "She wouldn't move!" she cried. "After Papa left, I tried to get her up. I even threw water on her. It didn't work."

"Oh, Lily," he breathed, tightening his hold on her.

She began sobbing then, relaying what he feared were memories she had likely relived in her sleep. "Papa was so mad. I didn't mean to leave the blanket on his chair, honest, I didn't! He…he was coming after me an'…an' he was yelling an' Momma came in front…of me. He hit her!" she wailed.

James began rocking her back and forth. Her shaking finally began calming somewhat. "Then, what?" he asked gently. He could remember a few times when he had had particularly bad nightmares as a child. Telling his grandfather or Jacob had always seemed to make it a little better.

"He…he kept hitting her an'…an' hitting her. She was bleeding…badder than when I fell in the streets…an'…" she began sobbing even harder.

"What did he do, Lily?" he asked quietly. He couldn't deny that it was also his own curiosity that spurred his questions as well. He truly wanted to help her, but to do so, he needed desperately to know what had happened. He needed to know what kind of help she needed.

Lily buried her head into his shoulder, gripping his shirt near the neckline fiercely. "He…" her voice failed as she cried in earnest. James rubbed her back, trying to calm her back down before she made herself sick. "He…he threw her at the wall really hard!" she finished after a few moments.

James squeezed his eyes shut against the burning tears that threatened as Lily continued crying. "Oh, Lily," he rasped, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. To see her mother killed before her eyes… His already growing anger toward her father increased; transformed into an ice-cold thing. He wanted nothing more than to inflict as much pain as he could on the man, but he quickly buried those sentiments and thoughts as deeply as he could. Right now, it would do more harm than good, should Lily see it, and he was determined she would not be frightened by his hand if he could help it.

"She wouldn't move," Lily whimpered again. "She wouldn't move so they put her in a box an' now I can't see her." Her crying calmed a little, but not for long. "I want my momma back!" she howled. Her sobbing renewed at a seemingly stronger force.

James' grip tightened again. "I know you do, Lily. I know you do." He glanced up with tear-filled eyes at Cecil and Jacob, who had just returned to catch the last of the conversation. He could see, even from that distance in the dim light, that both men were angry. He shook his head at them, hoping they understood that anger had no place here right now. It might only scare her more, and he certainly didn't want to do that. It was only his sadness for what Lily was going through and mostly his experience in command that kept him from showing and feeling his own anger.

Her trembling finally stopped completely, and her tears were only now beginning to slow, but her grasp on his shirt did not lessen. Carefully, he stood, then sat on the bed. Jacob came forward with her drink. James waited until her sobbing turned to hiccups, then took the cup. "Would you like a little something to drink, Lily?" She nodded and twisted around to grasp it with the hand not clinging to his shirt. It seemed he would have to help her, as she simply would not relinquish her grip, and couldn't hope to hold the cup securely with her small hand.

"Careful, now," Jacob said. "It's still a bit warm."

She drank her fill of what James could smell was actually just plain tea, then pushed the cup away sniffling. "Cecil, do you have a handkerchief?" James asked.

"One moment, Sir. I'll get one."

James waited for Cecil to return, and kept Lily from wiping her nose on her sleeves or his shirt. Her hiccups had abated somewhat, especially after the tea, but she was still plagued by them. When the butler did return, James took the offered handkerchief and held it to her nose. "Here, blow." She did so, several times, and James wiped away what he could until he was satisfied it wouldn't bother her anymore for a while. "There's a good girl."

She rubbed her face against his shoulder and settled down. She didn't move, and he could tell she was drained, but sleep just wouldn't seem to reclaim her yet. He tried to settle her back into her bed, but every time he moved to leave, her as-yet unrelenting grip on his shirt tightened. Finally, it became obvious to him that he would sleep either in his own bed or hers, but it would not be alone.

Knowing this, he scooped her back up and moved her over. "Thank you for your help, Jacob, Cecil. You are free to go back to bed, now, if you wish. I am returning to bed myself, and…"

"Aye, James, we know. If you need anything…" Jacob said.

"I know. And thank you both again."

Both waved it off. "Goodnight, Sir," Cecil said.  
  


"Goodnight, James-lad," Jacob said at the same time.

"Good night, Gentlemen." James then turned his attention back to Lily as the two pulled the door shut behind them. She squirmed around a bit, trying to get comfortable with a rather large yawn. He watched her several moments, wondering when she would settle down to go back to sleep. Finally, her eyes began to droop even more, but then she squirmed around, as if trying to wake up again. "Lily, do you not want to go back to sleep?"

"No," she said, shaking her head adamantly. "They'll come back. I don't want them to come back."

"I know you don't, Lily, but you also need to sleep. You don't wish to be so tired you cannot pick new dresses tomorrow, do you?" 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, then slowly shook her head. "But I don't want to see that again," she whimpered. "I don't like seeing Momma like that."

"What if I said I shall stay here with you and try my best to keep the hurtful memories away?"

"Will you really?"

"I will."  
  


"Promise?"

"I promise. Would you like a story to help you sleep?" She nodded. "Very well. But you'll have to stay still. No squirming around trying to stay awake, all right? I will be right here should your nightmares return."

"Do I have to stay still?"

"Yes, you do, Lily. You need sleep if you want to be able to stay up tomorrow. Come now, get comfortable and I'll tell you a story." He waited patiently as she squirmed around and fussed with the bedcovers several minutes. Finally, she settled down in a position on his lap in which she leaned against him in the most comfortable-looking fashion, but James himself felt quite uncomfortable. He felt slightly pinned as any movement he made could disrupt her comfort. "Are you ready, now?" She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Once, long ago, there lived a great giant named Goliath. Goliath of Gath was what he was sometimes called, for Gath was the name of the town where he was born. He was the largest giant who ever lived. His arms were as strong as iron bands, and he was almost as tall as a tree. He wore a suit of heavy mail and armor and wherever he went, someone always carried his shield before him…" he began, keeping his voice in a soothing tone that he hoped would lull her to sleep.

As he continued the story, he kept an eye on the child in his arms. "…David took a stone from his bag and whirled it in his sling, hurling the stone at Goliath. It hit him in the head, proving that even the smallest of people can defeat the biggest." Lily's eyes finally closed, her breathing having evened out near the beginning of his story. 

As he waited for her sleep to deepen enough that he could shift positions without waking her, he let his thoughts wander. He decided that Gillette was right, and then realized he had actually already decided to keep the child himself when he had chosen to ask Governor Swann to watch over her. With him out of town, James would have had to keep her anyway, and he knew now that he would have just made excuses by then to keep her longer.

If Weatherby had been able to raise Elizabeth alone, on top of all of his other duties, surely he could do the same with Lily. His own grandfather had been alone to raise him after his grandmother had passed away. His decision made, he shifted slightly and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

_____________________________

And yet another chapter up…

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming…I enjoy hearing from you and which parts you like best. :D

I'll be back next Sunday—or Saturday. You never know with me. See you then! :)

~Seaweed


	5. Chapter 5

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: I decided to update a little early this week. Which might be good for you if you happen to be enjoying this. One tiny reason is that storms have been bad here, lately, but mostly, it's just because I'm curious as to what your opinions are and what parts you like best… I'm just a reaction kind of person, I guess. I find it fascinating to find out what particular part catches a person's interest or makes them laugh or get angry or sad or whatever. But that's just me…

Disclaimer: If I owned any rights to this, I can assure you I wouldn't be working at the little rat hole of a truck stop in my town… 

________________________________

**Chapter 5**

James Norrington woke in the dim hours of morning to a small weight on his chest and a mouthful of hair. Blinking groggily, he looked around the room, only to discover it wasn't his. Confused, but still too asleep enough to realize that all he had to do was look down and have all of his questions answered, he continued to try and puzzle it out. Outside, he could hear the continued patter of rain on the windows and the occasional rumble of distant thunder.

Finally, after several minutes of contemplation, he looked down and saw Lily. At the sight of the small, blonde little girl's head, he also remembered that he wasn't supposed to go to the fort today, and relaxed back into the goose-down mattress and pillow. He was just about to drift off again, when it sunk in that the weight he felt was centered above him.

He looked back down, this time twisting his head to see further down his side. Lily was lying completely sprawled on top of his chest, and had her right thumb planted in her mouth. He hoped it was just a habit for an added sense of security and something she would simply grow out of. He wasn't fond of the idea of having to break her of that habit.

Wrapping his arms around her, he carefully eased her down onto the mattress beside him. It was then that he realized her grip on his shirt hadn't eased through the course of the night. He tried loosening it so he could move into his customary position and ease his back and legs, but she whimpered in her sleep. Then his sleep-addled mind realized he had already shifted positions, though not to the one he had intended.

It was her whimper that also brought last night's events to the front of his mind. The sleep he had gotten had cooled his anger considerably, but he knew from past experience that it could easily be re-ignited in an instant if provoked just right. If that should happen, he only hoped Lily wasn't around to see it. He hated the thought that the tentative image she likely held of him might crumble in such an event.

He watched her sleep for several more moments, thankful that the rest of her night had apparently been peaceful. He raised an amused eyebrow when she wiggled closer to him, but soon felt his months of work catch up with him again once she ceased her movement, having tucked herself in close to his side. 

Her breathing evened back out, though it hadn't really changed much anyway, and seemed to help lull him back to sleep. She snuggled in just a bit closer and he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her again as a rather fierce wave of protectiveness swept over him. The sound of the rain against the window and her breathing finally caused him to drift back to the realm of dreams.

When he woke again, it was to a set of bright blue eyes, framed by messy blonde curls, peering down at him from beside him. "You're awake," Lily said, a slight smile forming on her face. "You must have been very sleepy."

James felt his own lips curve into a smile. "Yes, I must have been." It was then he noticed that she now wore the same dress she had worn yesterday, though it was much cleaner. "I see you have been awake for some time, now."

Lily nodded. "Not very long, but Mister Jacob was in here when I woke up an' he helped me. He said I should let you sleep because you really needed it."

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"He also said if the birds didn't wake you up by noon, he was going to throw a pan of water on you."

"He did, did he?" James asked, thoroughly amused, but also incredibly pleased that she was beginning to act as he had seen many other children her age act.

The door opened, then, forestalling her next comment, to admit a stern-looking Jacob Craig into the room. "There you are, Little Miss. I thought I said to let the man sleep. I would think that telling you to leave him be and dragging you from the room at least seven times would convince you," he said, though it was obvious that he was just teasing. "You also need to come back down and eat your breakfast."

Lily looked over at the elderly cook, a rather shameful tone coloring her voice. "I know, Mister Jacob, but I just couldn't leave him up here all by himself."

Instinct told him that she simply hadn't been quite ready to leave his side completely. "It doesn't matter, in any case," he said, voicing his amusement as he sat up. "I am up now, so _Mister Jacob_ will not need to throw that pan of water on me."

Jacob immediately turned bright red. "Well… Understand that… I mean… That is to say…" he spluttered.

James laughed quietly and reluctantly pulled himself from the comfort of the bed. "Lily, why don't you return to the kitchen with Jacob and eat while I get ready? Will you do that for me?"

"Yes," she said, jumping down from her own place on the bed. "I'll make sure there's enough for you." She scampered over to the cook and allowed him to guide her from the room.

James smiled and shook his head, then went back to his own room; Cecil close behind him. He cleaned up quickly, using the bucket of warm water the man had brought in with him. Once finished shaving and taking care of his other personal needs, he pulled on the fresh underclothes, shirt and stockings Cecil had set out for him. He then looked through his civilian clothes wishing he could have just pulled on a uniform.

There were many times that he absolutely hated civilian clothing. Especially when choosing what to wear. The only consolation was that they were all tailored similarly enough to his uniforms so that he wore something at least more familiar in feel. There were enough differences to distinguish them, however, not only in color, but in brocade and lapel cut as well. As James was beginning to consider usual for the man, Cecil stood by patiently, awaiting his choice of suit.

James sighed, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. "The green- and ivory-colored one will work for today, I suppose."

"Cheer up, Sir. It is only for today, and then you can go back to your uniforms tomorrow," he said as he retrieved the specified items and draped them over a nearby chair.

"I know, Cecil, but it does not change the fact that it will still be rather strange to look down and see a color other than the blue and white I am accustomed to." James said as he quickly began dressing. He glanced toward the small crack in the drapes and found it had stopped raining. It appeared to have cleared up, as well.

"I know it's likely not my place to ask, but what's to be done about the child, Sir?"

James finished dressing by pulling on the dark green overcoat. "She will be staying with us, if she so chooses, and I am certain she will." 

"Shall I begin purchasing new, more appropriate items for her room, then?"

"Yes," he paused, reconsidering. "Actually, come to think of it, I would like for you to accompany us to the shops today. Perhaps it would be best to purchase everything that will be needed today, or most of it at the very least."

"Yes, Sir. Would you like me to send for a carriage?"

James walked to the window and threw open the drapes. He gazed out trying to judge how muddy it would be and, even from this distance, he could see rather large mud puddles. He turned back to the servant. "Yes, I suppose it would be more prudent after last night's rain." He moved to his dresser to decide on a wig.

He could wear his white, powdered one, but he knew it bothered Lily, as evidenced by the fact that she sneezed whenever she got too close to it. Not wishing to cause her any discomfort, he chose the brown one he remembered—for some odd reason or other—as having worn the day they had found and rescued young Will Turner. Thinking back, he realized he likely remembered wearing it on that occasion because of a particularly embarrassing incident the evening before involving the white one he had owned at the time and his first and only attempt at gambling.

He also hoped he might be overlooked by Port Royal's social elite if he wore the brown one with Lily at his side.

"Is there anything else I can do, Sir?" Cecil asked.

James brought his focus back to the room and present time. "Yes, actually. Would you please take my hat downstairs?" he asked, quickly settling the wig on his head.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?"

"No. Not at the moment, thank you."

"Very well, Sir," Cecil said. He gave a slight bow and backed out of the room with the hat.

James sighed, wishing Cecil would call him by name at least part of the time. Though his position in society dictated such, it grew tiring after a while, especially when it was people around whom he was more apt to let his guard down with. He glanced around the room making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, then made his way down to a late breakfast.

As he entered the kitchens, he found Lily finishing the last few bites of her porridge. When she saw him, she leapt up and ran to him. "James!" she exclaimed, hugging his knees.

He gently pried her loose and led her back to her seat and bowl. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, settling into the chair across the small table from her.

"After you stayed, yes," she said, returning to her breakfast.

"That is very good to hear." James moved back as Jacob placed a bowl of porridge in front of him. "Do you like your breakfast?"

"Mmhmm. It's much better than Papa's, an' I don't 'member much about Momma's, but I don't think they cooked very well."

"They didn't?" James asked, quickly amused. He shot an inquiring gaze at Jacob, who merely smiled and shook his head. James nearly chuckled himself at the sight of the older man's shoulders shaking in quiet mirth. Apparently Lily had been like this all morning.

"No. Papa's food was always really black when he _did_ cook, an' I think I 'member Momma's tasting a lot like his cooking, but not that bad." She began trying to lick the rest of her breakfast from her bowl, but was stopped seconds later when James reached over and pushed it back to the table, shaking his head. As amusing as it was to see her do so, the sooner she learned that such behavior wasn't acceptable at a table, the better. Instead, she picked her spoon back up and tried to scrape every tiny morsel from the bowl. "I didn't mind, though. Emmie always let me eat with her next door when I could."

James did chuckle that time. He was rather amazed and pleased that she seemed to have turned into a chatterbox overnight. It made him wonder how and why the transformation had taken place, though he certainly wouldn't do anything to change it. It was so much better to have her speaking like this than to have her so quiet as she was before.

He ate quickly, knowing there wasn't as much time left in the day as he would have preferred, though he did feel much rested. Jacob continued speaking with Lily, mostly asking about what sorts of food she preferred. "The carriage is here and waiting, Sir," Cecil said, startling James slightly.

"Thank you, Cecil." He glanced up at Jacob. "Would you like to accompany us?"

"I think I will, if you're certain. I could visit the bakery and restock on some of that bread you're so fond of."

"I am certain, and that bread would be most appreciated, I assure you."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I've never seen a person eat so much of that sweet bread as you do."

James smiled, standing from his chair. "Lily seems to like it as well."

"Is that a fact?" He didn't sound at all surprised.

"It is," James said. 

Lily nodded in agreement. "Can we have more of it for lunch today?"

James chuckled. "We shall see," he said, taking her hand.

Upon their arrival at the front door, Cecil passed James' hat to him. "The driver has already been informed of our destination," he said. James nodded. The carriage stood just beyond the short brick walk. Water stood in a small low spot in the middle, covering a small section with rather deep water and James debated carrying Lily to the carriage.

Before he could decide, Jacob stepped up and took her other hand. Shaking his head, amused, James started forward. As they reached the puddle, both men lifted Lily off the ground, much to her delight, as they stepped over the water.

They arrived at the carriage quickly, though Lily gazed at it in slight trepidation. Jacob released her hand and climbed in after Cecil. James glanced over, recognizing Paul Nichols, a driver he had had a few times before, and nodded. He then lifted Lily up into the carriage, following after. Nichols latched the door after him, and soon enough, they were on their way into the town.

James smiled as Lily climbed up into his lap and watched out the window. "They move fast," she said.

"Is this your first time in a carriage?" he asked.

Lily nodded, watching the buildings pass. "I saw them in the streets. One almost hit me."

James nodded, remembering well how fast some drivers could be at times. "One must be careful."

"That's what Emmie always says." She paused, and looked up at him before dropping her gaze to her lap. "Momma always said it, too."

Silence fell over them, then. For James' part, he was lost in the memories of last night's events and revelations, though he suspected the other two men in the carriage were as well. Lily had gone back to gazing out the window and was now leaning sideways against him. The bright chattering girl they had been introduced to that morning had withdrawn, leaving the sullen child he had met yesterday.

The silence was finally broken as the carriage came to a stop in the commercial section of the town. Nichols unlatched and opened the door moments later. "Quiet as a grave in 'ere, it is," James thought he heard the man mumble as Cecil and Jacob climbed out.

James set Lily on the floor and climbed out himself. He turned to lift her to the ground, but was thwarted in completing that move when she refused to allow her legs to touch the ground or support her. Though there were considerably fewer people milling about today, there were apparently enough to cause her some discomfort. "Can you walk for at least a little?" he asked gently. "Should you tire, I would carry you, but I know you are not yet tired."

She gave him a baleful look, but nodded and allowed him to set her down. His heart clenched a little, seeing her silent as she had been the previous day, but he thought he could perhaps understand why. He looked around, trying to figure out where he should go first, but shopping for such things was unknown territory for him. Especially here. "Where should we start, Cecil? Jacob?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I don't know about _you_, but _I _am going to go get that bread, among other items for the kitchen," Jacob said just as quietly, beginning to walk away.

"Traitor," James muttered. Jacob laughed and merely waved goodbye to them. Lily's grip tightened as she slipped closer to him.

"Perhaps…" Cecil began. James turned to find him looking Lily over carefully. "Perhaps dresses would be in order first of all. Even if some must be ordered, the shops should have some she could use for everyday play as well as nightgowns and such in stock. She will likely outgrow whatever you purchase in any case. Perhaps several for playing and a few nicer ones for special occasions and Sunday services?"

"I believe that much would be obvious," James began uneasily, "but I am afraid I still wouldn't know where to start." _Besides, there are likely to be many of the ladies I try to avoid in them._

"Perhaps any one of the dress shops would be an ideal place to start," said a new, soft-spoken voice.

"Miss Birch," James acknowledged as he turned. As he did so, a thought of common sense hit him, but she spoke again before he could voice it.

"Commodore. Forgive me. I should not have spoken so. After last night's meal, I had a bit of a feeling you might send someone along with Lily for new clothes, and I thought I might be of service. I stopped by your home, but I was too late, I'm afraid. I must admit I had not expected you to see to the matter yourself."

James felt himself shrug slightly, not at all surprised at her offer of help. "Lieutenant Gillette persuaded me to take a day of leave and suggested I do this."

She laughed. "Ah, yes. Dear Nathan. He can be quite the loyal friend when he isn't planning mischief against you."

"Indeed," James said. "And I would very much appreciate any help you can give us. I was just about to ask you if you would mind assisting." He glanced around, eyeing the shops with a small amount of apprehension. "I must admit, this sort of thing is beyond me."

Mary Kate Birch laughed merrily. "I am certain it must be." She knelt as best she could in front of Lily, seemingly paying no mind to the mud or her skirts dipping into it. "Hello again, Lily. Are you enjoying yourself in the good commodore's care?" The child nodded, trying to hide behind him. "Did you sleep well last night?"

James watched as the woman's smile faded to an expression of dismay. He looked down as Lily looked up then ducked her head back down at his coat. Her lower lip was quivering. Mary Kate caught his gaze again with a questioning one. "Nightmares," he mouthed to her. Her expression then turned to one of deep understanding and sympathy.

Though she had no idea of the exact sorts of things that had been in Lily's nightmare, he knew she could well relate to the matter of nightmares in general. She had to know if the topic of their first civil conversation was of any indication. One did not speak of blood as she had and _not_ have nightmares unless they were of an ill mind.

She forced a cheerful smile, though James was certain Lily likely picked up on that. "Well, Lily, would you like to have some help in choosing new dresses?"

Lily peeked out. "Momma and Emmie made my dresses." She looked up at him with an expression he could only describe as worried. "Do I have to?"

James knelt as well, though mindful of the mud. "Lily, you do need at least a few more dresses. You cannot wear the same two all the time," he said gently.

"But—" She was very close to tears now.

"Lily, they are very lovely dresses, and I am certain your mother and…Emmie… poured much love into each and every stitch," Mary Kate said. "But sooner or later, they will either fall apart from wear and wash, or you will outgrow them. I know you wish to keep them and treasure them. I myself have many such things my mother made for me and, like you, I was loath to give them up, but I had to."

Lily's eyes grew wide. "What happened to them?"

Mary Kate smiled, a particular one that seemed rather rare for her. "I packed them away where I can still treasure them, and look at them when I wish to. Especially when I wish to remember how much she loved me."

"Your momma was taken away from you, too, wasn't she?" Lily asked, her voice just above a whisper. James' gaze snapped to the young woman, suddenly so much more acutely aware of just how little he knew of her. Though he would have liked to believe that she had been merely traveling with her uncle, he knew—had known since he met her—deep down that it was not the case.

"Yes, Lily. I lost my mother." She smiled rather sadly. "And my father as well."

James watched, still rather stunned that he hadn't heard of this before, as Lily bit her lip and stepped forward to give the woman a brief hug. "Emmie always says a hug can do a person a world of good," she said stepping back to clasp his hand and wrist as he stood.

"Emmie sounds very wise," he said, returning Lily's slight smile. "May I buy you some new dresses, now, Lily? I would be very honored and it would please me much to be able to do so."

"Will I like them?"

"Of course you will!" he answered, smiling. "You _are_ the one to choose them, after all." 

"Very well, then. You win," she mimicked him from last night.

James chuckled and turned to Miss Birch. "Is your offer of assistance still open?"

"Well of course it is! I should doubt very much that Lily would get everything she needs if I did not!"

James shot her a look he normally reserved for Lieutenant Gillette. "I know what sorts of things she _needs_. I can well remember days in my childhood when I had been left with my mother and sister. I simply didn't know which shop to start with, or which proprietor to deal with." _Or which ones to avoid._ Mary Kate laughed again.

 "Shall I see to the other needed items, Sir?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best, as I am uncertain how long this will be."

"Shall I have the items I purchase charged to you?" James raised an eyebrow. "I'll just assume that to be a 'yes' and leave it at that, shall I?"

He looked down again as he felt a tug at his cuff. "Are you coming?" Lily asked.

"Yes, of course."

"I shall come find you once I am finished, Sir," Cecil said.

James nodded, then turned back to Lily and Miss Birch, both gazes questioning, yet annoyed. "Yes, I am coming." He took Lily's hand and held his arm out for the young woman, who took it. "Where do we start?" he asked, dreading the upcoming experience. He was certain he would run into several mothers and their daughters. He was definitely most certain he would rather be facing a broadside from an equally armed ship on the _Dauntless_.

"We start here," she said, pointing straight forward. "And the brown suits you, today, Commodore," Miss Birch said. "But something tells me you chose to wear it because it throws one off balance to see you in it. It is not the white one you usually wear, thus one has to take a second look in order to recognize you. Knowing the local 'leeches', as you and Nathan are so fond of calling them—as I have come to know them—something tells me you did that on purpose, especially with Lily here. 

"In light of these suspicions, which I am fairly certain I am correct in, I have a bit of a suggestion for you that may help your disguise a little." He raised an eyebrow. "I would very much prefer that you call me by my name. I have been here for three months, now, and it is just too formal for me. Though, if you would be uncomfortable in doing so, I understand, but I should like to consider you a friend. Even more so after all this time."

"I think I should like to be considered a friend of yours, as well, Mis- Mary Kate," he said. "And I would like to consider you a friend of mine, as well." 

"Thank you," she said sincerely as they entered the first shop. "Now, as your friend…" James groaned inwardly, wondering what he had gotten himself into. She was exactly like Gillette, which was probably why the two were even closer friends.

_____________________________

Like it? Hate it? Simply wish to pilfer some of my chocolate and ice cream? :p

Author's Note: I thought I would take a bit of time and reply to a few of your reviews and address a few issues you might be concerned with… I usually don't, since I'm sometimes not really all that great at such things, but some of you have such lovely things to say and issues I thought I might explain…

**Emma lOu** (sorry if I misspelled that)**:** Thank you for telling me of your concerns. I truly appreciate anyone that is willing to give criticism and stuff. It helps me grow as a writer; while I like knowing that people enjoy what I am writing, I also like to know if there are certain areas that need help or don't sound right. I realize some might see that a military type should be uptight and all, but you were also right in that I see them differently. Please don't take this as an attack on you or anything of that nature. I truly don't mean this that way. I guess it comes from me reading the books I read. All of them have very strong military leaders in them, but they aren't completely rigid in them. They interact with the people they protect, and while they keep a distinct chain of command and respect and distance, they also have very close friends in some of their subordinates and others around them. But I am most certainly pleased to know that you like this story. I only hope you continue to read this and review it. And if you see anything else that might need work or concerns you, don't hesitate to tell me.

**Talamh:** I am truly glad to know you are enjoying this! I was a bit fearful of posting at first, but then I'm always nervous when posting new stories. I'm glad you like my personification of James… I think I tend to write military leaders better than most other characters, and probably, again, because of my usual choice in books… Just a heads' up, though: Will and Elizabeth are far too early in their marriage to even know if they _might_ be expecting, and to be honest, I wasn't all that fond of those two characters in the first place. I'm trying to be fair when I write them, however—I even have two friends reading this before I post it…one doesn't like Elizabeth and the other is the opposite…I think they make a fine balance—and more will be seen of the Turners if I can ever get the 'parent' story this spun off of (if that's the right term I'm looking for) more towards completed. I've had the idea for months, along with several other Norrington ones that will eventually form a series, and I actually started writing two before this one… They're just far less complete. And also significantly longer. And complex. (Well, one is for sure) :p 

**Erica Dawn:** I'm glad you like this! Regarding your Chapter 1 comments and concerns, James wasn't keeping her secret on purpose, if that makes sense. He certainly wasn't embarrassed of her or his men, but he knew she was frightened, and didn't wish to make it worse. And yes, Weatherby will be making appearances once he returns to town…  You also had the same reaction as my mom apparently does when I convince her to read my stuff. When she got to the end of what I had, she said she kept wanting to scroll down, and looked over at me and said "Where's the rest of it?!" Which part did you want to know about the Birches? The parlor scene, or the dinner scene?

**InaraSerra:** I sympathize with you on the other stories regarding the honorable Commodore… I pull up ff.net all the time, only to find stories that all sound the same. I'm glad I can at least provide a bit of a choice. I also get so tired of seeing James written as a baby-snatching, narrow-minded lunatic. And on the few stories that don't show him in that light, the stories are tainted by things I don't like to read about, or they have him in a bad match or his character is just so poorly written. I could probably count the really, really good Norrington stories I read on one hand, and even then, most were just one-shot things. I'm so glad you like how I write Gillette, though! I think he's another one that's been written very, very poorly in most other stories.

**StarCrossedFate:** You like my dialogue? You think my writing is beautiful? *blushes* Thank you :)  I usually have the most trouble with dialogue, so…

**Jaina Kenobi:** I know exactly what you mean… Though to me, it's more that _all_ the stories in the PotC category seem to be blending together. Only certain types catch my eye, and those are now few and far between. Of course, all the stories I read in the three categories I keep up with here seem to be going that way. Perhaps it's just the current trend. I'm afraid I haven't seen any Monty Python shows or movies or anything else of his. I live in a rural area, and don't often rent anything, as I'd have to go to the next town over to get anything worth watching. I'll just have to take your word for it about vicious bunnies…

**LadyDeb1970:** I'm afraid your review didn't show up among the others, but, fortunately, it did arrive in my inbox. I'm glad you could easily hear his voice. I know I can see and hear him as many of these things happen. Actually, all the characters do that for me. Some have even taken over and basically write themselves. James is one of them. Lily, Gillette, and the Birches are others. It's a lot easier and certainly more fun when they do that, though. They're often full of surprises, and this last chapter is one in which the characters didn't allow me to do what I had originally planned. Elizabeth was supposed to show up, but Mary Kate and Cecil didn't want her to…they kept talking. :p

**Cheska:** Actually, it doesn't matter whether you call me Gaeruil or Seaweed. Both are the same. Gaeruil is just the Sindarin word for Seaweed… ;) :p (Yes, some of my incomplete projects are _Lord of the Rings_-based ones…)

And last, but certainly not least, **Erusuiel:** Hehe I must admit, some of your comments have been quite accurate… I can't understand how or why you might know these things…

**To anyone else:** Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you keep them coming, as I truly enjoy reading them. No matter how small or large they are.

To quote MacArthur, "I shall return!" But not until next weekend. :p :)

Have fun this week, and take care! Don't get water-logged or blown away by any storms…

~Seaweed


	6. Chapter 6

-Little Miracles-

Disclaimer: Only the plot, Lily and other characters, ships or shops you did not see in the movie are owned by the small, non-profit organization that consists of me, myself and I. Everything else belongs to Disney and whatever filmmakers were involved in the process of making "Pirates of the Caribbean."

. . . . . . . . . . 

**Chapter 6**

James hid a smile as Lily kicked her feet back and forth while Matthew White attempted yet again to get a proper measurement for a new pair of shoes. This was the fifth shop today, and nearly everything Lily needed had been purchased. She now had several nightgowns and dresses and more sets of undergarments; all of which, aside from the new sky-blue one she currently wore, would be delivered to his home as per arrangement.

The only things left, really, were shoes, and at the moment, she didn't seem to want them very badly. Every time Mister White moved to measure her foot, she would either kick it forward, backward, or keep them both swinging back and forth in constant motion. James contemplated helping the man, but decided it was much more amusing to allow her to continue with her little game for now.

As the day had progressed, Lily had slowly adjusted to Mary Kate and visiting the various shops and had ever so slowly begun to open back up. She hadn't quite returned to being the chatterbox he had known that morning, but she had begun playing small games such as this one with the shopkeepers and with Mary Kate and himself. "You're going to spoil her," Mary Kate murmured as she came up behind him.

"I am not. She deserves a little fun and happiness." _Especially after last night's nightmares._

"Because of her back?" she asked quietly. "And don't try and deny what is there, James. I know what I saw."

James hesitated, then gave her a brief nod, though he continued to watch the small child a short distance away. "That among other things," he said somberly.

"What did she dream of, James? What happened to her back?" she asked quietly.

James debated a few moments about whether or not he should tell her with Lily so close by, then lowered his voice. "I would really rather wait to discuss this at a time in which Lily is not immediately around."

Mary Kate touched his arm lightly for a very brief moment. "James, please," she implored. "It may be that I might be able to help her."

"Though I know you are able to help most people, I am not entirely certain you can with this," he answered truthfully. "Last night, I wasn't entirely certain that I could and I feel that I barely managed."

"Perhaps if you told me, I might be able to at least help _you_ help _her_."

He sighed quietly, nodding. "Very well." He paused, to collect and organize his thoughts and what he knew so far. "I believe it might be best to start by tell—"

"Commodore Norrington?" a familiar female voice interrupted.

James stiffened and turned slowly, vaguely noting the thin veil of civility that slipped over Mary Kate's features. "Mistress Turner," he acknowledged with a polite nod.

"I thought that might be you. How many times have we been through this, Commodore?" she asked, a smile gracing her features. "My friends call me 'Elizabeth'."

"Forgive me," he replied with a small quirk of a smile himself. "It's a rather hard habit to break. If I might ask, what brings you here, today?"

"Will had a pair of shoes that needed mending. I volunteered to retrieve them." Her head dipped momentarily. "I must admit, I hadn't expected to see you in here…I had thought you to be recovering from that crazed drunkard who ran you through with his rum bottle."

James shot her a look as if to suggest she think about what she just said. An expression directed at Murtogg or Mullroy or Gillette on most occasions. "I am perfectly well, Mis—Elizabeth."

"Then why were you not at the Williamson's last night?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mary Kate stifle a smile. Behind him, Matthew White finally rose, having gotten Lily's measurements when she stilled at the new arrival. "I was—" He paused when he felt a slight tugging at the back of his coat. "Mary Kate, Mist—Elizabeth, please excuse me a moment." Upon turning, he found Lily as expected. He knelt beside her, "What is it, Lily?" he asked gently.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm hungry."

"I know you are," he replied just as quietly. "As soon as we are finished here, we will go. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Can we have more of that bread and that yellow stuff like yesterday?"

"You need more than sweet bread and bananas for lunch, Lily."

Lily shrugged and gave him a slight smile. "You asked."

James smiled wryly and swept a hand over a few displaced curls. "I did at that. Just be patient for a little while longer and then we will go, all right?"

She nodded, then tugged on his jacket again as he began to turn his attention back to Mary Kate and Elizabeth. "I'm thirsty."

He nodded and stood, his hand automatically wrapping around the much smaller one that had latched onto his. "Mister White?" He waited until the man paused briefly in his search for the proper size to turn his attention to him. "Do you have anything appropriate for a child to drink?"

"I believe I have some water, if that will be suitable?" he said, directing the latter part to Lily herself. Lily nodded and slipped around James so that she was partially hidden from everyone.

"Thank you, Mister White," James said as the man returned with a cup of water and passed it down to her. Shyly, she took it from him and tried to hide behind James once more. "What do you say, Lily?" he asked when no words were forthcoming from her.

"Thank you, Mister White," she whispered, before slipping as close to him as possible.

James then turned back to the two neglected women; his coat tugged back as Lily gripped his pocket and didn't let go. "As you can see, other, more important matters arose," he said, finishing his earlier thought to Elizabeth.

"I do see." Elizabeth knelt to Lily's level. "And what is your name, Young Lady?"

Though her tone was kind, Lily shrank back even more, enough so that she dropped the cup and was forced to let go of his coat. She tripped over something behind her, lost her footing and sat down hard on the floor. Her lip began quivering and her eyes welled up with tears. James rushed over and scooped her up. "What is it, Lily? What's wrong?"

"Was it something I said?" Elizabeth asked, glancing between James and Lily. "I didn't mean to upset her." Though he didn't see it, Elizabeth even went so far as to look to Mary Kate for answers. She didn't have any either.

Sniffling, Lily pressed close enough to whisper in his ear. "Papa yelled at me all the time. He called me 'Rat' a lot, but when he didn't, he said 'Young Lady'."

James hugged her to him and glanced behind him. Seeing the seat Lily had vacated moments earlier, he sat down. "Lily," he began gently, "I'm certain Elizabeth didn't mean it the same way he did."

"But the words…"

"I understand you don't like those words," he said, his grip tightening around her. "Just remember, though, when someone says something like that, your father is not here and he is not the one saying it. He won't hurt you anymore."

"Promise?"

Knowing he didn't know the future and how things might turn out, he chose his words carefully. "I promise I will do everything I can to help keep him from hurting you again." Apparently, that was good enough for her, because she hugged him fiercely. 

When he looked up, he saw strange, yet different expressions on the faces of both women. He raised an inquiring eyebrow and smothered a wry smile at the knowing look Mary Kate quickly concealed. Elizabeth's face, however, remained slightly confused. As if she had no clue as to what to think of what she had just seen. Eventually, she apparently realized he wasn't always the rigid naval officer he appeared to be and her expression warmed. 

"Commodore Norrington, I believe I have found the proper fit," Matthew White interrupted.

"Thank you." James gave him a short nod, then looked down to Lily. "Here, let's get you turned around so you can try your new shoes." He turned her around on his lap and slipped one of her worn shoes off. Lily wiggled her toes as he set it on the floor, then removed the other and placed it next to the first. She sat very still and watched him buckle the new ones on her feet with interest. "Why don't you walk around the shop and tell me if they hurt any, hmm?" he said, setting her on the floor.

He watched as she walked a few feet, then turned and walked straight to Mary Kate, who led her around the store providing a skirt she could hide behind. "How did such a child come to be in your care, James?" Elizabeth asked, coming up beside him.

He bit back the slight groan that wanted to emerge at the thought of explaining everything again. "Her father and I had arranged for him come and work for me. I had thought to help the man get back on his feet, but he didn't appear on the ship as we had arranged. Instead, he sent his daughter."

"Surely he didn't send her alone!" Elizabeth said.

"He did. Though now that I think of it, perhaps he thought I might be able to find a better life for her. Perhaps his debt was too great for him to follow through. Or, perhaps he didn't want to worry over her any longer. I couldn't tell you. I don't know his mind, but she is here, and I've decided to take her in myself, rather than ask one of the other families. And I certainly wouldn't send her to some orphanage. I've known several men that have come from them, and based on what they've told me, I wouldn't dare put her through such things."

"The poor dear!" Elizabeth shook her head. James watched while Lily picked up an even smaller shoe from a small bench on the other side of the room. Mary Kate sat down for the moment and Lily climbed up into her lap and proceeded to compare her shoe to the small one she held, then climbed down and tried to examine Mary Kate's shoe. He diverted his gaze. "She is a lovely child," Elizabeth said.

"Lily."

"Pardon?"

"Her name is Lily. Lily Cooper." James smiled as his attention turned back to the small face. Mary Kate stood and they began moving again. "And yes, she is a very lovely little girl." He didn't see the appraising look Elizabeth gave him.

He watched as they approached him and smiled as they came to a stop in front of him. Lily scrunched her nose and extended her arms. "They're stiff."

James smiled wider and leaned forward to help her into his lap. "You shall have to wear them and break them in, then. Do they pinch your toes any?"

Lily shook her head as she pulled one of her feet up for closer inspection. "Just stiff."

"That is easily remedied," Mary Kate said, reiterating what he had said. "They will become more comfortable the more you wear them and play in them."

"But they're too stiff for play. An' where would I play?"

"You wear them to make them less stiff, Lily, and you could play on the grounds at home, or nearly anywhere else, so long as I or someone else I send is with you," James said. He lifted Lily to the floor and rose to approach the counter, retrieving her old shoes as he did so.

"Why can't I just wear my old ones?"

"They are too small, now," he answered.

"Do they fit well enough?" Mister White asked.

"Yes, thank you," James nodded. "How much do I owe you?" he asked. Beside him, Lily reached up to be held again, but James kept his focus on the man before him as they negotiated a price. Lily stamped her foot and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look down at her shoe with a puzzled expression. She stamped her foot again, the sharp crack of her heel hitting the wood planking of the floor sounding loud and clear through the small shop. She stamped her other foot to get the same sound. 

Lily began jumping around a little, and James had to force down the smile that threatened and give her a stern look instead. She stopped, chastised. "They make noise," she said, by way of explanation.

"Yes, they do, and it is a little loud, Lily," he rebuked gently, though perhaps a bit too firmly.

Her expression turned distressed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

His gaze softened, and he knelt beside her. "I am not upset with you, Lily," he said gently. "I just don't think Mister White would appreciate such noise. Especially when business is being conducted, do you understand?"

Lily nodded, the quiet child again becoming more prominent. James' heart twisted painfully. It seemed every time she opened up and began acting like the child he knew was in there, he would say something, or something would happen to cage that spirited little soul back up. He wanted desperately to see that happy child he had seen just after waking, but at the same time, he knew certain things simply weren't acceptable in the eyes of society. 

He certainly didn't want her to become spoiled like many of the young women on the island.

James quickly fished out the proper coins and handed them over. He then stood and passed her old shoes to the shoemaker, who would repair and resell them, before turning back to Lily. "Shall we go eat, now?" he asked, hoping such a topic might bring her spirits back up.

It did. Lily's head lifted and she smiled. "Please?" she said, lifting her arms. 

"Lily," he admonished. "You can walk. I know you can."

She pulled her skirts back a little and looked down at her new shoes before looking back at him with a rather impressive pout. "They're stiff." James raised an eyebrow. "If I walk too much, my feet will hurt."

"But if you do not walk, you will not break your shoes in, therefore, they will always hurt," he replied. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

The distraction proved effective yet again. "I already told you."

"And what did I tell you then?" he asked. 

"Please?" she whimpered. If he had wanted her to act more like a child her age, this certainly wasn't exactly what he had had in mind.

James sighed. "We shall see." She smiled rather brightly, and memories surfaced of similar behavior of his own, as well as how his grandfather had dealt with that behavior. He gave a small smile to Elizabeth and White. "It was nice to see you, Mis—Elizabeth. Thank you again, Mister White." With a quick nod, he led Lily out the door. 

Mary Kate followed them, moving up to his side. "Where do you plan to eat?" she asked. It had already been decided she would join them for lunch as well in repayment of sorts for her help.

"A small tavern and inn men of the fort frequent; the Erring Galleon," he answered. "Though I am not certain. I have been in there few times myself, and I rarely saw any children." He glanced over at her. "Do you know of a more appropriate place?"

"Not particularly, no. I have not seen many who dine out with children in any parts of the world I have been to."

"Nor have I." He glanced down to see Lily walking stiffly. He considered letting her continue walking, but he also wasn't entirely certain how much longer they would be walking today. The carriage had already left, unneeded for now, and the streets had dried up considerably in the afternoon sun. 

After several moments, he paused and swept her up onto his hip, again keeping his sword accessible. It was the thought that she might become fussy later as blisters pained her that changed his mind. Lily immediately snuggled close, much as she had the day before, laying her head on his shoulder. Minutes later, she began fingering his jacket's lapel.

They had just turned onto the street on which the small tavern stood, when an object in a window caught his eye. He stopped abruptly and entered the small shop. "I thought we were eating," Lily said, but her eyes widened, her expression becoming one of awe at the sight before her. 

Toys lined various shelves within, of all varieties: little wooden soldiers, porcelain and rag dolls, toy ships, dollhouses and many other types of items. "I know we were going to eat, Lily, and we are, but I thought you might like to have something from in here, first. You may choose any two items, if you like," he said, setting her on the floor and pushing her forward a bit to explore on her own.

As she gazed around and examined everything around her, James thought she might choose dolls or a dollhouse. Something most girls liked. When she came back to him empty-handed, he raised an eyebrow. "Do you not want anything in here, Lily?" Mary Kate asked. "There are many lovely dolls."

"Or do you already know what you want, and would rather have me pick it up for you?" he asked, remembering yesterday's experience at the fruit cart.

Lily nodded. "Will you come and get them? Momma never let me touch anything that wasn't clothes."

James smiled. _That explains it._ "Of course I will." He allowed her to lead him where she wanted. "Which items do you want, Lily?"

"Can I have that right there?" she asked, pointing to a small black cloth puppy.

"I told you that you could have any two items you wanted. The puppy is a very fine choice," he said, handing it to her. She immediately cuddled it to her chest. "What other toy would you like to have?"

She hesitated, scuffing the toe of her shoe on the floor. "Commodores are boat people like Captain Hen'erson, right?" she asked, looking up at him rather bashfully.

"They are, in their own way, yes," he answered, unsure of what she intended.

"I want a boat that looks just like yours, then."

He started, dazed that she should want a toy ship—especially one that looked like the _Dauntless_. "You do?" he croaked.

"Mmhmm. That's a all right choice, isn't it?"

"It is, Lily," he said, struggling to find his voice. "You simply surprised me, is all. I had expected a doll or a dollhouse."

Lily looked at him, shaking her head. "But I don't like those. I had a doll and Papa just throwed it at me." It astounded him that she could just state such instances of abuse so bluntly. But, he supposed, being mistreated had no doubt been an everyday occurrence for her, and was the only thing she knew. "I can have a boat instead, can't I?"

"Yes," James snapped out of the trance he had fallen into and gave her a warm smile. "Yes, of course you can." He searched through the various toy ships in the shop and quickly located one that resembled the ship in the bay as closely as possible. He picked it up and handed it to her. "Here you are. You're certain this is what you want?"

Lily took the ship, managing to keep hold of her stuffed puppy, and looked the toy over. "Yes," she said, a brilliant smile spreading across her face. She then looked at him with an innocent expression. "Can we eat now?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

James chuckled. "Yes. We can eat now. Just as soon as these are paid for."

They left the shop moments later with their new purchases, continuing on their way to the tavern for lunch. James was, once again, carrying Lily, who held onto her new toys with both hands. Mary Kate walked alongside them at a serene pace. Lily began chattering, more so than she had that morning. Mostly, she spoke of where she might put the ship in her room. 

She was still chattering away when they entered the usually dim tavern. The windows were open, however, adding a considerable amount of light to the lit candles and oil lamps scattered around. When she noticed the change in surroundings, she became more silent, but apparently, the sight of so many in uniform seemed to comfort her enough that she did not withdraw as she usually did.

"Commodore on deck!" shouted a sailor in the back.

James hurried to wave them back into their seats before they all rose completely. "I am out of uniform and off-duty, Gentlemen. There is no cause to stand on ceremony, nor to treat me as a superior officer at this time. Please, sit back down and enjoy yourselves."

"James! I hadn't expected you to come check up on me!" Gillette's voice called out from somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Mister Lieutenant!" Lily exclaimed, squirming to be set down. James did so, amused by the various teasing laughs directed at the lieutenant from the rest of the men, then quickly placed their orders with the bartender. "Look at what James gave me!" she called out, surprising him with her greeting, especially considering how shy she had been when Nathan left the night before.

"Really, James, a ship?" Thomas Evans asked. "What possessed you to get such a toy for her?"

"You _are_ aware she is a girl, and girls usually like things like dolls, aren't you, Sir?" asked Mister Hawke, the helmsman of the _Dauntless_, as he took advantage of being able to address James as more of an equal.

Lily scrunched her nose. "I don't like dolls."

"I heartily agree with you, Lily," Nathan said. "Dolls aren't always all that nice to have around."

James raised an eyebrow as he found two seats next to Gillette for Mary Kate and himself. "I allowed her to pick what she wanted. She chose a ship. You can even ask Miss Birch."

"It is true. It was her choice," Mary Kate confirmed as James slid her chair in for her. "Thank you, James." He ignored the raised eyebrow Gillette questioned him with and sat down. Lily tried to climb up into his lap, but was unable to do so until he placed her ship on the table.

"Well, in any case, it is a fine choice of a toy," Nathan said. "It's always nice to know someone in the port appreciates the Navy."

"Indeed," James agreed as their food was placed in front of them. _Especially when a child chooses a toy because of what you do._

. . . . . . . . . . 

Love it? Detest it? I'd like to know! 

Author's Responses: 

**Emma lOu:** I'm glad you liked that part! I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. I can't recall at the moment how the idea of her licking her bowl came to me, but it just seemed to fit with the moment, I guess. As for Norrington and love, well, you'll just have to wait and see for now. ;)

**Mia:** I agree: small, cute children can really help a story. 

**Cheska:** Thank you. Ack! I'm trying to write faster…I swear I am. If I could get it all finished, I would certainly update more often, but as details beginning to trickle in, it's becoming difficult to stay ahead. I am trying, though. ;) Yes, 'poor James' is fitting, and I'm glad you think Lily is cute. :)

**InaraSerra:** [whew] The natural and comfortable relationship is what I was going for. :p Though I do worry at times that I might be pacing it all too fast. But then I remember that she has also had two months or so away from her father before she arrived, so that helps me justify it a bit in my mind. No, her father isn't very nice, or doesn't seem to be, and I'll be revealing more about her past as I go, though some if it might come to light in this story's "parent story" (if that makes sense). As for Miss Birch, she's just a new friend of his. I'm glad you're enjoying it, though, and I'm also glad that Norrington's being seen as the human he is. :p

**Ms. Baldwin:** I actually wondered about her mimicking him as well. I guess it helped the story and stuff. :p 

**LoneGunGirl88:** I'm glad my characters are easily likeable. I'm also pleased to find my descriptions are pleasant. I do try to write them so that they aren't overpowering and all.

**Sallie:** [blushes] Thank you. I'm very flattered that you hold my story in such regard.

**Moonbeam:** Thank you. And don't worry about being late with a review or anything like that. There's no need to apologize for real life things.

**Eledhwen:** I'm so glad that this is true to period and stuff. I've been trying to research all sorts of things to keep this accurate and all, though some of it is difficult to find where I am, and online at times. As for Lily meeting Elizabeth, well… :p

**Jaina Kenobi:** He was a bit over his head, wasn't he? :p As for Miss Birch and his current relationship with her, they're just friends. If I can ever get my other story completed enough to start posting here, you might like it, though you may also not like it. I'm not sure of your tastes, so… :p

Thank you all again for your lovely comments. I'll return next weekend with Chapter 7.

Take care until then!

- Seaweed


	7. Chapter 7

-Little Miracles-

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to the movie, I wouldn't be working for minimum wage. I'm just having a bit of fun, and making no profit unless you count the practice at writing…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 7**

It was the very early hours of the morning when James awoke. The sun had not yet risen, and there was a very slight chill to the air. As he became more aware, he found a slight pressure and warmth at his side. He rose slightly, and found Lily pressed against his side clutching her little cloth puppy. Thus far, she carried it everywhere she went and had yet to put it down.

It was then that he remembered the comparatively minor nightmare she had woken to sometime around midnight. She had arrived at his door, quite timid at first, but at his invitation and assurance that it was, indeed, all right for her to enter, she had shot forward. There had been few tears this time as well, indicating that it had not been near as bad as the one she had the previous night.

He lay there several minutes, watching her sleep, then gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her back to her own bed. After laying her back down, he tucked her back in and smoothed out the covers. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and slipped back to his own room to get ready. There was much at the fort he no doubt had to catch up on.

"Good morning, Sir," Cecil said, waiting, as usual, with some warm water. The bed had already been made, though not properly, and a fresh uniform and clothes lay at its foot.

"Good morning, Cecil," he said, still rather bleary-eyed. He dressed quickly and made his way down for a quick breakfast. As he passed through the dining room, he swept his hand across the back of the taller chair Jacob bought yesterday for Lily to use.

"Good morning, James-lad," the cook greeted.

"Good morning, Jacob," he answered, still trying to wake up fully. Jacob placed some eggs, bacon and a slice of sweet bread in front of him next to the hot tea already present.

Yesterday's break from duty had, indeed, given his mind a rest. It had allowed him to think of things other than the recent troubles with pirates and the Spanish, and duty rosters and current supply inventories, but it had also left him with a feeling of guilt; a sense of dereliction of duty.

Though Gillette had said to think of it as if he were sick or wounded, his mind and sense of duty wouldn't let him. He hadn't _been_ sick or wounded—thus the guilt. He knew that today, he would be working extra hard to try and make up for it, if only for himself, despite the fact that he had stopped by the fort on his way home yesterday. Gillette had brought him up to date on all that had happened, and he had also signed some of the outgoing dispatches after approving them.

As he finished his last few bites, his thoughts turned to Lily. He wasn't entirely certain how she would react to his absence today, nor was he certain what to do, exactly. The child had become so obviously attached to him, that she had barely spent more than fifteen minutes away from his side unless she was asleep. He knew without a doubt today would be quite a test.

Whether it would be more a test for Lily or himself, however, was the question.

He knew he would be able to cope well enough. He had been alone for all these years and had had no problem in completing his duties, after all. Today would be no different. He was certain now. It would be a test for Lily.

He finished the rest of his tea and stood, knowing it was time he left for the fort. He was much more awake, now, and had no desire or intention to dawdle. "Thank you for the breakfast, Jacob. I shall see you again this evening."

"You're welcome, Lad. If I might ask before you leave, though, what should I do when she wakes?"

James thought about it for a moment. "Would you explain to her that I shall return this evening? I would tell her myself, but I don't wish to wake her."

"I will, but what if it isn't enough?"

"Distract her, if you can. It may work. Other than that, just do whatever you feel is best. I trust your judgment; I always have."

"Aye, Lad. I'll do what I can. You try and have a good day."

"I will. Good day, Jacob," he said as he left the kitchen. He met Cecil at the door and quickly buckled his sword around his waist. "Thank you, Cecil. Have a pleasant day."

And so he left his house, donning his hat as he passed the threshold, to walk the short distance to the fort. The morning air was already humid and rather warm. It would be particularly hot later. He looked to the eastern sky and found a red sunrise just beginning to peek over the horizon. Perhaps it wouldn't be quite as warm as he thought with the storm sure to come.

He returned the guards' salutes as he entered the main gates and hurried to his office. Lieutenant Stone met him just outside his door with the satchels containing the day's incoming reports. It was a rather mundane routine, but one he greatly appreciated. His childhood years spent with his grandfather had been well structured and organized, and the few occasions spent with his parents after had shown him just how much better and easier life could be. He had a feeling Lily would benefit as well.

He settled into the familiar tasks. First, he reviewed the small notes Gillette left for him. Most of them were detailed about what had happened, but not all that new to him after speaking with the lieutenant. A few of the notes were more humorous in nature, however, in an obvious attempt to keep James from being too serious. Such as the one suggesting he stash several loaves of sweet bread throughout the office.

Lily had been quite happy last night when Gillette stopped by again, and Jacob served sweet bread with dinner. Her face had lit up with one of the rare bright smiles she had given him so far and had later been quite content to push her little toy ship around on the parlor floor while he and Nathan had visited. It made him wonder what other sorts of toys she might like to have.

Once up to date on what Gillette had done, exactly, he moved on to the newest reports and rosters. Five more men had been added to the infirmary list in the fitness report. Three of which had illnesses of a more mild nature, one had an injury and the last was quarantined. That particular illness was apparently not deadly or harmful, really, just more irritating and quite contagious.

Supplies were normal, and the reports' figures matched the running tally James kept in mind at all times. He also noted eight men had been added to the disciplinary list, one of which was the same individual who had gained the injury. After a bit of searching, James found the corresponding incident report; a small scuffle in the dining hall that had been a difference in opinion.

The image of blonde curls and blue eyes came to mind, and James wondered if she had woken up yet. That then brought the question of what her reaction to his absence was. He checked the time and found he had already been here for two and a half hours. Lily had to have woken by now. Her reaction, however, was a mystery and would remain so for now. It worried him, though.

Shaking those thoughts away, he reoriented himself with what he had been doing. Reports. Just starting on the ones from last night's watch. Nothing really out of the ordinary had occurred. Drunken brawls in two different taverns, another drunken sailor that had caused too much trouble for the proprietor and a private home that had been broken in to. The woman of the house had been alone and had gotten frightened with her husband at sea. She hadn't known what to do, so she sought the help of a nearby patrol.

He wondered how Lily, Jacob and Cecil were getting along. What they were doing at the moment. He knew Lily was fine. Especially in Jacob's more than capable hands. The elder cook had certainly looked after James enough when he had been younger and had done a fine job. He also hadn't lost his touch at all since the last meal James had eaten at his grandfather's house. He wondered what Lily had for breakfast.

So absorbed in his thoughts, was he, that he didn't hear the knock on his door, nor Gillette calling him. "Commodore?" The younger man peeked his head in, though James didn't register it, then approached him. "Sir?" He snapped his fingers. "James?"

James felt a hand touch his shoulder and, startled, looked up to find Gillette standing in front of him. "Yes?" he asked, his expression confused. _What had I been working on?_

"You were staring at the wall. You didn't hear me knock or call your name. I tried snapping my fingers as well. What's on your mind?"

James' forehead knit together as he tried to recall just what, exactly, his thoughts had been. It came as a slight shock, then, when he realized his thoughts had centered on the small child at home. Getting through just the morning alone had been more difficult than he had thought it would be. He realized also, that his mind had strayed to Lily several times before as well, if only for a brief amount of time. He was puzzled. How and when had Lily become so persistent in his thoughts?

"James?" Nathan inquired gently. His expression softened into a smile. "Lily is fine, or will be, at least."

"I know she will be, Nathan," he sighed, "I know better than anyone that Jacob is more than capable of watching over her. I just worry about her reaction when she wakes and finds me gone."

"Why would you worry? You'll return home this evening."

James stood up and came around the desk. "Yes, but I also had no chance to tell her so. I allowed her to sleep this morning, and I didn't say anything last night. Henderson said her father left her with him, and from what I gathered, it was without a word to her in explanation. Her mother is dead. She is only three, Nathan. Why do you think I might worry?"

"Calm down, James. You're getting yourself worked up."

James paced to the window, continuing as if Gillette hadn't said anything. "You didn't see her when she first stepped off the ship." He paced back to the desk. His increasing agitation and worry closed in on him. It made his tongue a little looser than usual, causing him to reveal just what troubled him, exactly, when he normally wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. "You didn't see how she flinched away from me." He stopped and looked at his friend. "A child, Nathan! I could no sooner hurt a child than I could cut out my own heart. It took quite a bit of patience just for her to come away from the docks with me," he said as he continued pacing back and forth.

"That and fruit and sweet bread," Gillette said dryly, though he sobered quickly. "Did Captain Henderson say how she'd been during the crossing?"

"Yes," he answered, rather distracted. She probably thought he had abandoned her as everyone else had. Just what would she do when she first saw him again? Would she run away? "He said she barely spoke the entire time. That she was quite timid." Would she cower in a corner as she had when he had first tried to approach her after her nightmare that first night? His pacing increased in speed as her possible reactions swirled through his head. Would she flinch away as she had when he had first met her? Or, dare he hope, would she run to him straight away, merely happy to see him?

He was jerked to a halt as two firm hands grasped his shoulders and held him in place. Startled, James finally took in his surroundings noting, most especially, the stern expression on the lieutenant's face. "Yes, she was quiet and timid but look at her now, after just _two days_ with you," Gillette said resolutely. "James, no matter what her reaction is to this, all _will_ be well. She will learn and come to understand that you aren't leaving her. That you have a duty to help others as well and cannot possibly always be at her side. Every child learns this eventually. She will too."

It was obvious to James that Nathan truly believed this and it made him wonder. What kind of childhood had his friend had, really? He had always kept things of his past to himself, but they were both were like that. James himself knew little of Gillette, other than a few stories of childhood mishaps and his experiences in the navy. Some things just weren't meant to be told to others, but suddenly, he found himself wondering just what might have happened in the younger man's life.

"I know, Nathan, it's just that—" A knock on the door stalled his comments. "Come in."

"There, you see? He isn't gone. He hasn't left you." Jacob then looked up. "James, Lad, I am sorry to bother you here at the fort, but I truly didn't know what else to do," Jacob said as he entered the office. James looked down and saw Lily clutching the older man's hand with one of her own, her puppy firmly clutched in her other. James' breath caught painfully at the tear tracks he saw marring her face and her glassy eyes. She was hiccupping also.

"What happened?" he said, forcing himself to look at the older man.

"I told her you would be back, but she's just cried all morning. I couldn't get her to eat either. The only thing I could think of was to bring her here. She only quieted when we entered the fort walls."

James nodded and knelt before her. "Lily?" he asked quietly, reaching for her. She shrank back from him slightly, but didn't move away completely. He gazed at her several moments as his mind tried to wrap itself around her reaction, his heart sinking to the very ends of his toes. He had let her down. The trust she had in him was gone, or nearly so. His head fell forward dismally and his eyes slid shut. He tried to swallow, but found his throat had closed itself off and he couldn't. Though he had imagined this as a possible reaction, his imagination hadn't quite been able to prepare him for the pain the experience might cause. The feeling that his heart had just been torn to shreds.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, followed by another. Though he knew his friends' sentiments and accepted their offers of strength, it didn't seem to help much. He heard the door close, and when he looked up again, he found himself alone with Lily. Gazing at her, he could see that she, too, looked as if she had been deeply hurt. Mentally, he rebuked himself, knowing that he had been the one to cause that hurt. "Lily…" he began, but faltered. He didn't know exactly how or where to begin.

"You promised," she said quietly, sniffling.

He reacted automatically, retrieving a handkerchief, though it felt as if the walls of his office were suddenly closing in on him. "Here," he said gently, "blow." What he really needed was some fresh air. As he finished taking care of her nose, an idea occurred to him.

"You promised you wouldn't leave," she repeated woefully.

James cringed inwardly. "I know Lily. Would you like to go outside with me? I'd like to show you something, if I may."

She looked at him with that searching gaze much as she had on that first day. As before, James hid nothing from her, allowing her to see what she would, though it hurt him more that she should feel the need to do so again. Finally, after several moments, she nodded, lifting her arms. He smiled sadly, wondering if being carried was just something every child wanted or if she simply craved the attention. He gladly obliged her, though; only too happy to provide what comfort he could to her.

They passed Jacob and Nathan on their way out. Gillette opened his mouth either to ask where they were going or how it went, but James gave him a look he hoped conveyed for the man to wait a bit. "We shall return in a moment," he told them quietly.

The corridors were fairly populated, and they received some curious glances from the soldiers, but none interfered, as was expected of them. James ignored them, in any case, other than returning their salutes, as he made his way out and up onto the battlements. Both were silent. He had no way of knowing what Lily was thinking, but memories of the morning walks he had taken every day to think mere months ago filled him with a sense of peace. It had been another routine for him to clear his thoughts for the day, though the day after his promotion and all the events that had followed had disrupted that part of his routine and he had fallen out of the habit.

Perhaps that was why he had changed since his promotion as Gillette had mentioned. Why he no longer felt like he was doing his duty properly.

He came to a stop at a point that overlooked the bay, the town, and also gave a good glimpse of the island itself. "Lily, I know I promised I wouldn't leave you, and I haven't, have I? I am still here, as you can see." He paused, his gaze sweeping the horizon and back to her. "I said it would take quite a bit for me to leave you, and I mean it. I couldn't leave you for all the world. But do you see all the people walking around in town? The ships in the bay and the island over there?" he asked pointing it all out.

"Yes," Lily said, her tone still downcast.

James swallowed as best he could and continued patiently. "Though you are very special and so very dear to my heart, those people are under my protection as well, and I cannot abandon them, either. They look to me and the men who serve under me to keep them safe and help them. Just as Mister Coger looks to Captain Henderson. I will not abandon you, if I can help it, Lily, but there are some times when I will have to leave you for a short time."

"Like today?"

"Yes, just like today. There are also some times when I will have to leave you for several days at a time."

"Do you go out on your boat?"

"I do. The men here at the fort take turns doing different tasks, and I must take a turn at my own tasks as well. One of those is coming to the fort every day, but I will return every evening. Another of those tasks is leaving on patrol, which I have to do every so often for two weeks. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said glumly. "Can I come with you on your boat?"

Hope glittered in her eyes, and he was loath to destroy that hope, but knew he had little choice. "I am sorry, Lily, but as much as I would like for you to, it is no place for a little girl. I don't want you to get hurt. I would rather have you stay here where I know you will be safe. Will you be brave for me, and take care of Jacob and Cecil when I have to go on the ship?"

"Do I _have_ to stay?" she whimpered, tears welling once again in her eyes.

"You do, Lily. I would change it if I could, but I can't. And I don't want you in danger. I _need_ you to be brave for me and stay at home. Will you do that for me?"

"I guess," she said miserably, picking at the gold trim on his lapel.

"Thank you, Lily. If you like, you can stay here with me at the fort for just today."

"Can I?" she asked, perking up happily.

"Yes, but starting tomorrow, you must stay with Jacob."

Her happiness waned a bit again, but she put on a brave little face. "Will I see you before you leave?"

"Do you want me to wake you that early? I leave when it is still a bit dark."

"Please?"

"If you're certain." Lily just nodded. Perhaps it would help stabilize what had surely been a chaotic life for her. "Very well, I will wake you when I get up." He quickly composed himself, feeling much better. "Now then, I believe I heard Jacob say that you wouldn't eat this morning. Are you hungry?" Lily nodded slowly. "Then we will go back and find Lieutenant Gillette and Jacob and find something to eat. How does that sound?"

Lily just snuggled closer to lay her head on his shoulder, though she moved lower, tucking her head closer to his chin after a small sneeze. The walk back to his office was a little slower, and traffic in the corridors hadn't changed. But it was a happier pace for James as Lily was no longer upset with him.

He would have to thank Gillette.

As mischievous as the man usually was, he had been a great help so far.

Nearing his office, he found Jacob and Nathan waiting for him to return, though Lieutenant Evans had joined them. He carefully adjusted his slipping grip on the little girl as she became more of a dead weight. He suspected she had either fallen asleep or was near doing so. "Gentlemen," he greeted softly.

"How is she now?" Jacob asked. "She certainly looks much more calm now."

"She's more than 'calm'," Nathan said. "She's fast asleep."

"I trust all is well, then?" Jacob asked looking directly at James.

"It is. For now, anyway." It was then James remembered the fact that whatever issue Gillette had come to him for had yet to be mentioned. "What did you need to see me about, anyway, Gillette?"

"Well, the other day, you had forgotten lunch. I had thought to come and remind you."

"Is it that time already?"

"It is," Thomas Evans answered.

"I am assuming that to be the reason for your presence as well?" James asked.

Thomas looked amused. "It is."

"Well. I suppose it might be wise to go find a meal then."

"It might at that," Jacob said. "Would you like me to take her off your hands while you do?"

James looked down at her as best he could, "If you think you can, be my guest to try."

Jacob looked down at her as well, though obviously more at her hand than anything. "We can try, anyway." He reached forward to gently pry her hand lose from in between the buttons of James' vest. Though she didn't stir, her face scrunched in distaste and her grip tightened. Jacob gave up after only a few moments, much to James' amusement. "An iron grip that one has. Even in her sleep."

"An unrelenting one, to be sure, when she wishes," James answered. "I found that out the first night."

"Yes. Let's just hope she doesn't have any need for that again."

"Indeed," James said quietly.

"Well now," Jacob began, ignoring the curious looks given by Nathan and Thomas. "Is it safe for me to assume she's to be staying with you today?"

"She is."

"Then I will just leave you to your lunch and meet you at home this evening."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear from you!

Author's Responses:

I would respond to each person individually, but I found that you all basically said the same things, though in different ways. I'm very, very pleased to have such positive responses to this chapter and to the story in general. Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I can't express how much I truly appreciate them. I've always liked Norrington's character, and it saddens me to see him portrayed so viciously in other stories. I'm glad to know my pacing isn't too fast for how things are developing, and that everything seems to be accurate.

But as to the exact nature of James and Mary Kate's relationship, I think I'll let you keep wondering and keep my secrets for now. :p

Again, thank you for all your wonderful comments, and I'll be back next week with the next chapter.

Take care until then!

- Seaweed


	8. Chapter 8

-Little Miracles-

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. Then I could buy nice things. But I don't, so I can't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8**

"I must admit, it's been a bit strange today," Gillette said as he and James passed through the gates of the fort.

"How so?" James asked.

"Lily wasn't there with you. It's rather funny how quickly she grows on a person."

James smiled. "Children tend to do that. Especially when they're that age."

"Did you have any trouble last night?" Nathan asked, having heard a little about her nightmares yesterday.

"No." James thought back to the previous night. "Nothing unusual, in any case." For the second night in a row, Lily had had a fairly mild nightmare. He vaguely remembered her creeping into his room and bed. She had been very quiet about it, which told him just how mild it had been. However, he clearly remembered having woken that morning to find Lily lying sideways using his stomach as her pillow. He wondered if she had had nightmares when she crossed on the _Sea Gull_. He would have to ask Henderson when the man came back into the port.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not specifically, no." James looked up at the sky to see a storm gathering on the horizon. Instinct told him it would hit much later tonight. "Not yet, anyway." A short silence fell on them, and glancing at Nathan, he could see the lieutenant thinking about something.

"You should choose one of the quiet beaches and have a picnic dinner there. She'd probably enjoy herself," Gillette said.

James thought about it for a moment. She was a very curious child, though most were, and he wondered if she had ever been to a beach before. He knew the answer to be 'no' though. Taking in his surroundings, he noted that the air hadn't yet cooled off with the incoming storm and he already knew there would be plenty of time before it hit. "You know, Nathan, that _does_ sound like a very pleasant idea."

"I thought you might like it." They stopped at James' gates. "Would you like me to send a carriage for you?"

"If you would like to, be my guest. If you do not, I would just have Cecil fetch one."

"I'll stop by the livery on my way to dinner, then. Have a lovely evening. I'm certain you will anyway. Good night, James."

"Good night, Nathan." He watched the lieutenant walk away whistling a tune. He chuckled quietly, shook his head, and made his way toward the house. Nathan was truly something else. The man could target you as the victim in some of the most devious of pranks one minute, and do something truly extraordinary for you the next.

He had just made it to the front walk when the doors flew open, and a violet-clad form rushed toward him. "James!"

He knelt just in time for her to crash into him and throw her arms around his neck. His own arms automatically wrapped around her, returning the hug. "Have you been watching for me?" he asked, pushing back the small laugh that threatened.

"Mmhmm. Mister Jacob said you'd be home soon, but he said that every time I asked."

He stood, Lily clinging to him as he did so. "So you just went and sat by the front window, is that it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he began walking toward the house again.

"You were gone too long."

"I was?"

"Mmhmm. Did _you_ miss _me_?"

"I did. It was very strange to not have you at the fort with me."

"Does that mean I get to go back with you?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Lily," he answered sadly, closing the door behind him.

"Oh."

Her tone was one of dejection, and he struggled to not give in to it. "So what did you do today?" he asked, hoping to distract her—and himself. He noticed he had been doing that an awful lot, lately.

"I helped Mister Jacob an' Mister Cecil an' played with my boat."

"Did you? I imagine that was enjoyable, then. Did you have a good lunch?"

"Mmhmm. Mister Jacob made some chicken an' some bread an' some potatoes. It was good."

"I'd wager it was. What else did you do?"

"Did you tell him about your new toys, yet?" Jacob asked.

James looked up to find Cecil and the cook standing in the parlor doorway to greet him. "New toys?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Mmhmm. Some like Mister Nathan an' Mister Hawke an' Mister Murtogg an' Mister Mullroy gave me toys."

He smiled. "They did? What did they give you?"

Lily squirmed to be set down, and as soon as he did so, she grabbed his hand and ran into the parlor, pulling James behind her. In the middle of the floor was a small pile of toys. Some, he saw, were quickly made carvings such as those that many sailors worked on in their spare time. Some were obviously the very inexpensive kind sold by the local street vendors and one item was a strand of wooden beads. But the item that caught his eye the most was what could have been an officer's logbook.

He knelt beside the pile and picked it up, only to find that his aide, Lieutenant Stone, had written down and illustrated several children's stories. Stone had also made sure to keep the letters simple enough so that one just beginning to learn to how to read could decipher them. _So this is where he disappeared to today_. James didn't know how he had gotten it done so quickly, as every page had been filled, but did know that he would certainly have to thank him and ask him.

"These are very lovely toys, Lily." Apparently, Lily had met and interacted with many at the fort yesterday afternoon. Many more than he would have thought. "Did you thank them?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. They were nice, too."

"Yes, they are a very find group of men." He turned briefly to Jacob. "Have you prepared a meal yet?"

"Just a light one. It feels too hot for a large one today. Why?"

"Can it be easily packed into a basket, then?" James asked innocently.

A pleased gleam entered the older man's eyes, and James smiled. "It can, indeed."

"Good. How does dinner on the beach sound?"

"Well I, for one, think it sounds like a very pleasant change," Cecil said.

"Will the two of you get everything ready, then, and choose a quiet location while I go change?"

"Yes, Sir. Would you like me to send for a carriage?" Cecil asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. Nathan told me he would send one on his way to dinner."

"You can help me with the food, Cecil," Jacob said, walking toward the kitchen.

"What can I do?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you take your new toys up to your room and find a temporary place for them?" Lily simply nodded, smiling, and began picking up her things. "And Lily? You might want to leave your puppy here. He might not like the place we're going." She nodded again, so James turned and ran up to change his clothes.

He dressed quickly, opting for some of his older, more worn clothes—comfortable ones that he knew it wouldn't hurt to get dirty. Exchanging his white wig for the brown one, he quickly made his way back downstairs. The other three were waiting for him, as was the carriage. "Shall we go, then?"

Lily smiled and shot forward to grab his hand. "Where are we going?"

"We are going for a picnic dinner on the beach," he answered.

"Beach?" she asked, confirming his suspicions that she had never been to one.

"You'll see." He lifted her up into the carriage, climbing in after her. "I think you will like it." As he settled in, Lily climbing up into his lap, he heard Jacob and Cecil telling the driver where they had decided to go. They climbed in shortly after, then the driver urged the horses into motion.

They only traveled a short distance beyond the edge of town, but the cove they finally stopped at was small and rather private. After making suitable arrangements with the driver, they located an appropriate place for their meal. While Jacob and Cecil began setting it up, Lily insisted on removing her 'stiff' shoes and that James do the same.

It didn't take much on her part to convince him.

He insisted, however, that they remove their stockings as well, partially feeling like a child with his grandfather on similar outings, but it was also because the stockings might be difficult to wash if they didn't. He helped Lily with hers first, and while he was removing his own, he glanced up to find her looking at him in the most curious manner. "What?"

She didn't answer except to push his wig off onto the blanket he sat on. "A little better," she said, biting her lower lip in the cutest expression of contemplation he had seen. He slipped his remaining stocking off, strangely reveling in the feel of the sand between his toes. "Hmm," Lily continued her scrutiny. He raised an eyebrow, watching her, as she walked around him. Moments later, he felt her tugging on both his jacket and vest collars.

From his right, Jacob roared with laughter. "Off with 'em, Lad. You best use this opportunity to relax; I've a feeling you might not get many chances like this soon."

James quickly removed the apparently offending pieces of clothing and looked at her expectantly. "Is that better?"

Lily smiled. "Mmhmm." She then grabbed his hand and began trying to pull him up. "Can we look?" She tugged on his hand, as he wasn't moving fast enough for her. "Please?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "just let me stand up."

"Go on, you two, but if you want your food warm, you'll eat sooner rather than later," Jacob said.

The moment James stood, Lily pulled him away and began running toward the water. Once they were quite close, though, she stopped, looking at the incoming waves apprehensively. And she was right to be so, as they were slowly increasing in size and strength. She looked up at him with an inquiring expression. "They're safe," he said, "so long as you don't go too far."

"How far is too far?" she asked.

James thought about it for a moment, taking her size and inexperience into account. "Don't let the water come above this point on her leg," he said, stooping to touch her leg halfway between her knee and ankle. "And stay close so I can help you if needed." As he said that, memories of his own first trip to the beach surfaced. His grandfather, he recalled, had said much the same thing to him.

"Can I swim?" she asked.

"Not today, Lily. Not only is it too late in the day, but the waves are too rough. Perhaps another day."

Lily nodded and, keeping hold of his hand, cautiously stepped towards the water. He kept an eye on her face, wondering what her reactions might be. When their feet hit the wet sand, she stopped and looked down at her feet, lifting them to look. He didn't know if her expression was disgusted, curious, or somewhat enthralled. Perhaps a combination of the three.

Then a wave swept over their feet.

Lily yelped and jumped closer to him. Once she recovered from the surprise, she looked up at him with a delighted giggle. James smiled. She kept hold of his hand until after several more waves came in. He led her around some, letting her get used to it. At one point, he showed her again, this time as a wave came in, what her boundaries concerning water depth were.

Eventually, she felt brave enough to release his hand. He kept a close eye on her as she chased the waves in and out. Whenever a wave touched her feet, she shrieked and jumped and kicked around, splashing water all over. The expression on her face was one he was very pleased to see. It was one of a child having incredible amounts of fun, and one he hoped to see more often.

She had slept through lunch yesterday, and he had managed to pry her fingers loose so that he could lay her down long enough to eat. In the officers' dining room, they had pushed a few chairs together, and several of the officers had lent their coats to provide some cushioning against the wooden seats. James' own coat had been her blanket. It had been distressing, though, when halfway through the meal, she had started whimpering and moving around in her sleep.

By the time he had gotten to her, a few tears had fallen while she slept. She had settled back down when he had brushed her curls back, and had remained so until he finished eating. He had had to explain a little of what he had gone through the past few nights when they kept asking in their concern, but his fellow officers hadn't pressed too far after that.

He looked down as Lily grabbed his hand again, apparently tired of chasing the waves. "What would you like to do now, Lily?"

"What's over there?" she asked, pointing further down the beach toward a small group of rocks.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't we go and see?" He began walking that direction, only to end up being dragged along by Lily.

"What is it?" she asked, looking down at the small pool.

"It is a tide pool, " he said, kneeling beside it. "It—"

"Not that," Lily interrupted. James raised an eyebrow. "_That_," she said, pointing at something inside the pool.

James looked again, trying to see more from her angle. He smiled and picked the small object up. "This?" Lily nodded. "It's a seashell." It was a tiny clamshell, perfectly shaped and a very pale pinkish-ivory in color.

"A seashell?"

"Mmhmm. A small creature once used it for a home."

"Would the creature mind if I kept it?"

"I would think not, Lily," he said, placing it in her hand. "I should think the creature might like you to enjoy it."

"There you two are," a voice called from behind them. Startled, James twisted around to find Jacob approaching swiftly. "I would have thought the two of you would have eaten by now. It's done gone cold."

James raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lily. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot you were hungry?" He paused, thinking about it. Lily simply gazed back at him. "I suppose you were playing rather hard. Come along, then, and we will eat." She took his hand as he stood.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lass?" Jacob asked the skipping girl as they quickly returned to the blanket.

"Mmhmm. It's nice here."

James sat down near his things, smiling when Lily settled on his lap before he could serve himself. Seeing his predicament, Jacob laughed and fixed them both a plate. Carefully, James managed to eat around her, though it was awkward. Lily squirmed some, hitting his elbows occasionally and nearly sent his plate into the sand or onto the blanket several times.

As they finished their meal, Lily told him what else she had done while he had been gone. Apparently, their dinner was exactly what she had had for lunch, but she was happy enough to have it. He recalled that it had been mentioned during her first breakfast with them as being one of her favored foods.

She was also pleased to have more of Parson's sweet bread. She never seemed to get enough of it, and had been thrilled when Nathan had brought some for her to eat yesterday after she had woken up. Of course, he had also begun hiding a few partial loaves in a few spots in James' office. Then, after asking if she would be interested and if James minded, led her out to see more of the fort.

She continued chattering about her day and new toys as she finished her bread, and James listened attentively, pleased to know she had gotten through the day without being too sad. Despite near constant reassurances from Gillette, Evans and a few other officers, he had worried about her happiness.

Two hours later, James adjusted the blanket now wrapped around a slumbering little girl. After they had eaten, she had settled near the edge of the blanket and began piling sand. Interested, he had watched her several minutes, then realized she was trying to build a representation of sorts of Fort Charles.

She had looked back at him once and smiled, before returning to her task. He had begun helping her at one point, especially with the various inner walls and battlements. Once built, she had decorated it with shells. It didn't really look anything like the fort, then, but she had been pleased with it.

She had then come around to sit in his lap and admire it, which proved to be her downfall for the day. The sudden inactivity had given her body a chance to rest, but he wondered if she had slept any at all since he had woken her early that morning. She had slumped against him, asleep, almost the instant she sat down.

The carriage came to a stop just past his front walkway. He shifted Lily slightly so he could climb out easier with out waking her, and, after paying the driver, followed Jacob and Cecil inside. "I'll start heating some water for baths. I think we could all use one before bed," Jacob said. "I know I don't want to sleep with sand all over me."

"Thank you, Jacob," James said, making his way upstairs to find Lily something clean to sleep in. He grabbed the first nightgown on the stack, as well as the other clothes she would need, then started back downstairs. Cecil emerged from James' room with clean clothes for him, as well. "Thank you, Cecil," he said, placing Lily's things in the servant's outstretched arm. Cecil, he noticed ruefully, was quickly picking up some of Jacob's mannerisms—particularly the ones that motivated James to not do things he was perfectly capable of doing.

Downstairs, the baths were not quite yet ready, though water was being heated, and Jacob, now with Cecil's help, worked at filling up the smaller tub for Lily. James sat down in a nearby chair to wait.

After several minutes, when it was nearly ready, Lily shifted in his arms in a way that gave him the impression of discomfort. He started, apparently having dozed off for a few moments, just as Lily cracked her eyes open despite how tired he knew she had to be. She blinked a few times, though her eyelids never raised more than halfway. "Itchy," was all she mumbled.

"I know you are, Lily. I am, too, but we'll have the sand and salt washed off in a bit."

"Bath?"

"Yes, Jacob and Cecil are readying baths."

"Bed?"

James smiled. "After the bath." Lily nodded sleepily, and shifted again in her little blanket cocoon.

She wriggled slightly a few seconds later, loosening the blanket. "James?" she whimpered.

"Yes, Lily?" she whimpered and wriggled again. He unwrapped the blanket and set it in the chair, then carried her to the nearest chamber pot. "There we go," he said, helping her with her clothes.

They returned to the kitchen moments later to find her bath ready. As he helped her with her clothes once again, sand falling to the floor with each movement, Jacob and Cecil started on the larger tub. He swung her up and into the tub, but she began leaning against the side, laying her head on her arm. "Just a little longer, Lily, and then you can go back to sleep," he said as he pulled her away from the side and began washing her.

He worked quickly so she wouldn't fall asleep and once he finished, Cecil passed him a cloth to dry her off with. Soon enough, she was dry and dressed for bed. He lifted her into his arms and carried her up to bed. She was asleep again before he reached the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Responses:

**Cheska**, **Keindra**, **Moonbeam**, **Jaina Kenobi** – I am so pleased to know you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope I can live up to your expectations with the rest of this story.

**Erusuiel** – I'm glad to know my pacing and all has been realistic in this little tale. I'm also pleased to know I'm doing the characters justice and all that stuff (sorry, my mind is beginning to go a bit blank).

**Sallie**, **Eledhwen** – To be honest, I'd not really thought about having Lily meet Jack or even have him in Port Royal, though the possibility is there. I'm just not sure I could write Jack and do justice to his character. I might give it a try at some point, though. You never know.

**Dazzler420** – I'm glad you like the story. As for drama and her father, things are not completely well for Lily, even if this last chapter seems to show otherwise. There are still things planned. As for her father… He might make an appearance, but then he might not. :p

**InaraSerra** – [blushes] I'm flattered that you like my writing so well, and that you enjoy how close the characters are and all. Thank you.

**noboddyinparticular** – You really got my attention. I'm pleased you like this so well. If you can hold your breath all week, I'd say you're talented. I only update on the weekends, so I can give myself time to get more written ahead.

To anyone else that might be lurking, you apparently like this, and I'm glad you keep coming back, even if you don't review. I must admit I am curious what might exactly draw you to this story. Anyway…

If any of you don't mind, I'd like to start responding to your reviews on a more individual level. I can't, though, as I don't know email addresses. If anyone would prefer that way of response, just email me, or let me know your address somehow.

At any rate, I'll return next weekend with the next chapter.

Take care, and have a fun week! :p

- Seaweed


	9. Chapter 9

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: We come to the halfway point. After this, there are only eight chapters left. If that worries or upsets you, don't fret. If I can ever get going on the other story again, Lily, Mary Kate and everyone else will be returning in a longer story. For this chapter, though, I have a bit of a treat for you. At least I would think of it as such. Enjoy. :p

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be working at all if I owned Pirates of the Caribbean. But I have to work or I don't have any money at all so don't sue me. You wouldn't be getting anything from me anyway.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 9 

The bed was moving. No, she was being moved. It was gentle, familiar. James wanted her to wake up, but she didn't want to. Not yet. Lily turned away and snuggled back into her pillow and covers. "Come now, Lass. None of that. It's time to get up."

That wasn't James' voice. It was Mister Jacob's.

Lily's eyes flew open and she sat up. She looked around, but her eyes wouldn't stay open. She rubbed them with the backs of her fists. That was better. She looked around again. It was too bright, much later than James usually woke her up.

Her eyes started burning and watering up. He hadn't left and forgotten to wake her, had he? "James?" she whimpered, crawling out of bed. She clutched her faithful little puppy tighter. Ink hadn't left her. He never left her, though James had talked her into leaving him behind a few times. Like when they went to that beach place with the moving water and sinky ground. She liked that place. It was nice eating on the ground.

"He's still here, Child," Mister Jacob said. "Cecil is helping him get ready, and they asked me to wake you and help you get ready today."

Lily's face scrunched in confusion. "Why isn't he at the fort?" He always went to the fort. It seemed very strange to her mind that he wouldn't be there now. As young as she was, she knew something was different. After those first two days, almost everything was the same every day.

"He will be going a bit later than usual today. He only has a few duties and it is also his turn for a day of rest. It is Sunday, though, so he has inspections that must be done."

"Inss-pec-ton?"

" 'Inspection.' He is to see that the sailors and soldiers have everything put away and looking nice at the fort and on any Naval ships that are in port."

"He will go to his boat?" That sounded interesting.

"Aye, for a little bit."

"Do you think he might let me see it?"

"He might. You'll just have to ask him. Come, now. Let's get you ready." He held out a hand for her, which she took, and led her over to the wardrobe that held her dresses. "Now, let's see. Which one will be suitable for today?"

"My favorite blue one?" she asked hopefully. It was the one that was most comfy.

"Not today, Lass. It isn't appropriate."

Confused, she watched as he looked through the dresses on the other side of the wardrobe. The ones with more lace. Why was he looking through those ones? He rummaged through them, occasionally pulling one out and holding it between them, but then he would shake his head and put it back.

Finally, he pulled out a dark blue one with white lace. It was a familiar shade of blue. "This one'll do the trick, I think," he said, nodding. He pulled some other things out of her drawer at the bottom and led her back toward the bed. Still sleepy, she leaned against the bed, resting her head on top of the mattress. "Ah, ah, ah," Mister Jacob tutted, tapping her back into a standing position. "You won't be going back to sleep today, Little Miss."

With a short whine of complaint, she allowed him to wash her face off with the water now kept by her bed at all times. It was too cold and the cloth wasn't as soft as when James did it. After he helped her with her other morning needs, he helped her get dressed. She had to keep hold of his shoulders or the bed so she wouldn't topple over when stepping into her pantaloons.

At last, all that was left was the dress itself. Fingering it, she found it to be smoother and softer than her other dresses. "It's different," she said, looking up at the older man.

"That's because it's silk."

"Silk?"

"Aye. In your case, the ones like this are only for special occasions. Like today."

"Today is special? Why?" she asked as he pulled the dress over her head.

He helped her thread her arms through her sleeves when they got caught. "Today is Sunday, Lily. James is taking you to church."

"What will we do there?"

He straightened out her underclothes so they weren't quite as uncomfortable and bunched up. "You will listen to a cleric speak about Jesus and His father."

"Who else will be there? Will you?"

"Aye, I'll be there. So will many others," he said as he began buttoning her dress.

"Where is it at?"

"It is near the fort so that off-duty soldiers may attend if they wish."

"Will Nathan be there, too?" she asked. She liked Nathan. He was always silly and made her laugh.

"I imagine he will be, but I can't be entirely certain. Don't you get upset if he isn't, though. He may have more duties than he usually does today. Understand?" he asked as he finished her buttons.

"I understand." She wondered what they would do at that church place. She didn't remember Papa ever saying anything about church, and she didn't really remember all that much about Momma. She hadn't been around for so long that a lot of the things she _did_ remember were going away.

"Why don't you go sit in your chair and wait for James to come get you?" Mister Jacob said, gently guiding her away from the bed.

Though he hadn't yet, Lily scrambled to do as she was told before he could get mad. Papa got upset with her a lot, and when he got mad, she would hurt. From her chair, she watched Mister Jacob make the bed. She watched more woefully as the comfy way the pillows and the blankets sat were smoothed away.

Now she would have to try and get that comfy-ness back.

She gazed longingly at the small box Mister Jacob had brought in a few days ago, as well as the small table by her bed. Her toys were in the box and her boat was on her table. She wished she could get something, but she had been told to sit, and sit she would. She wondered why James was taking so long.

Lily squirmed a bit and began kicking her feet, then leaned back the rest of the way. She could almost lie down. She twisted sideways a bit and curled up. She could almost fit perfectly. Lily wiggled around until she felt more comfy. It wasn't as good as her bed, but it would have to do.

"Lily, you need to wake up. You'll wrinkle your dress." Lily opened her eyes at the touch to her shoulder and the sound of James' voice. With his help, she uncurled herself and got out of the chair. He steadied her when rubbing her eyes and stretching her legs made her sway.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "You're different." His clothes were fancier than usual. Today must really be special.

"I am. This is my dress uniform."

"We match, too!" she said, showing him her skirt color.

"We do, indeed." He smiled. She liked his smiles. They made her feel happy. "Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please." She reached up and grabbed hold of his hand. It always helped her feel better and safer. "What do you do today?"

"I will look things over on the _Dauntless_ and make certain things are where they should be. I will do the same at the fort. Then, I will meet you, Jacob and Cecil at the church."

"Oh," she said, dejected. She had hoped to get to look at his boat.

He knelt beside her, which helped to make her feel not so little and touched her shoulder. "Lily? What is it? It's all right. You can tell me."

She looked down slightly, suddenly feeling shy. "Can I see your boat?" she asked quietly.

James was quiet for a long time and it scared her that maybe she had said something that made him mad. She sneaked a peek at him. "We will see, Lily. Now, let us go downstairs and eat."

She nodded and took his hand again. He walked at a pace she could easily follow. She liked that about him, too. Papa had always walked at a pace that she had to run a lot so she could keep up with him. James also waited for her as she carefully went down the steps. "What did Mister Jacob make?"

"I don't know. We will just have to wait and see." He answered as they stepped down from the last step.

"Will it be good?"

"Do you think the rest of what he prepares is good?"

Lily thought about it. So far, he only made lots of her favorite foods. "Mmhmm."

"Then you have your answer."

"So it will be good?" she asked, looking up at him.

James laughed. "Yes, I suspect it shall taste very good."

Lily smiled and started running toward the kitchen. She was very hungry now. She was confused, though, when James directed her to the room they ate dinner in. Why didn't they just eat in the kitchen like they always did? She supposed it was because today was a special day. "Why are we eating in here? Is it because today is special?"

"It is, Lass," Mister Jacob said as he came in with two plates.

Lily let go of James' hand and ran over to the side of the table. Grasping the edge with the hand that didn't have Ink in it, she pulled herself up on tiptoes to try and see the top. "What is it?" she asked the cook.

James lifted her from behind and swung her up into her special taller chair. Mister Jacob put a plate in front of her, but Mister Cecil got in her way by tying a large cloth around her neck. They hadn't ever done that before either. She pulled on it, trying to get it off again, but it wasn't going to come off easy. "Leave it be, Miss. It is there to keep your dress clean," Mister Cecil said.

So far, special days sounded like trouble.

She looked at her plate again and found something very different than what she had eaten so far. There was yellow lumpy looking stuff, some brown finger-like things, and the only thing she recognized was the warm, crunchy bread.

She saw James bow his head and she mimicked him while he thanked Jesus for their food and asked for something called a blessing. When he finished, she reached for her spoon. The yellow stuff looked like it could be good. She had never seen anything like it before.

It didn't have much taste to it. She looked over at James. He had the same things, and was eating some of his finger things. Maybe that would taste better. She took a little nibble, but spit it back out as quick as she could and tried to pull the taste of it out of her mouth with her fingers. It was very icky. Why would James eat something like that? She grabbed the bread she knew would taste good and ate it instead.

James was very quiet this morning, but she didn't know why. Maybe he was still sleepy. She poked at the yellow stuff with her spoon, watching it wiggle a little. The finger things just rolled away from her spoon. They must know they don't taste good and helped her by rolling away.

"Stop playing and eat your breakfast, Lily," James said.

Lily looked balefully at her food. It was the first thing Mister Jacob made that she didn't like. She didn't want to eat it, but James must not see that. She pushed it around some more. "Lily," James said again. She looked at her food, then back at James. He sounded like he might be getting mad.

Lily sighed and tried some more of the yellow stuff. It was getting cold now, and tasted worse than before. She continued forcing it down, though, so she wouldn't have to see if James would be like Papa. She just wished it tasted better. On her fifth bite, however, she could stand no more. It was just too yucky. It was better for watching it wiggle and she wouldn't touch those other things.

"Lily, do you not want your eggs and sausage?" James asked.

Lily scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I don't like them."

"Are you certain? You will not get anything else until lunch later today."

She looked at the food again. Her tummy hurt just thinking about having to eat more. Her nose scrunched again and she pushed her plate away. Even the smell was getting icky. "They're icky," she told him. James laughed a little. Lily folded her arms on the table in front of her and lay her head down.

"Sit up, Lily. You shouldn't lie down at the table." Lily sighed and did as she was told. So far, this special Sunday thing wasn't fun. She wanted to go back to bed like she did before.

James was also acting differently. He was acting grumpy. Papa always hit her when he was grumpy, and he was grumpy almost all the time. She hoped James didn't get like Papa. He had been nice so far, even if he _was_ sad a lot. Papa was never sad. Just mad and grumpy. She thought she remembered Momma being sad, though. Especially when she looked down at her.

She waited quietly for James to finish, wondering what the day would be like. She already knew it would probably be bad. Even though her dress matched James' uniform, the lace itched her arms and neck. The way Mister Jacob acted, she also knew she wouldn't get to change no matter how much she wanted her other dresses.

Finally, the itching became too much for her and she scratched. She scratched her arms and neck and anywhere else seams poked. "Lily," James admonished. Lily stopped and sighed again. _No_, she thought, _today will not be fun_. She plopped her chin in her hand and propped her elbow on the arm of the chair and began kicking its legs with her heels.

She stopped when James' head started turning towards her.

He was very grumpy. Maybe there was something he didn't want to do today, and that was why he kept telling her not to do things. She scooted over to the other side of her chair and pillowed her head with her arm on the armrest. She traced some of the carvings on the chair with her finger.

She wished today was like all the other days. Then James would be happier and she wouldn't be bored and sleepy and wearing this dress with its itchy lace. She wondered what made him sad. That 'Lizabeth lady made him seem sad and not comfy when she had to get new shoes. Maybe he had to see her again today.

A hand touched her shoulder. "Lily!" She looked to the side to find James crouched beside her chair. He looked worried and that cloth was gone from her neck. "What is it, Lily? What is wrong?"

As best she could, Lily stood up in her chair and reached for James. He stood and gathered her into his arms. It was here she felt the safest; when she could latch onto him as tight as he did her. She snuggled closer, finding that perfectly comfy spot on his shoulder. "Why are you sad?" she asked.

He jumped a bit, then hugged her a little tighter. "I don't know, Lily." He sounded sadder, then, but something told her he did know why. "I don't know, but you help me feel better."

She raised her head. "I do? How?"

"By simply being you and being here." Lily smiled and snuggled back against him. He started walking toward the front door. When he reached it, she noticed he didn't get his sword. "You know, I think I _will_ take you along for inspections. You'll do exactly as I tell you, though, with no questions. Understand?"

Lily was very excited that she would get to see his boat, but knew from Papa that when someone tells you to do something, even if you didn't understand or like it, you do it. She nodded her obedience. "Where will Nathan be?"

"He is aboard the _Dauntless_ at the moment, but I believe he will accompany us to the church." He put his hat on. It was different too. It had some pretty, white feathers on it. "Lily and I will meet you at the church in the same spot as usual."

"Aye, Lad. Enjoy yourself, Lass," Mister Jacob said.

"Behave, Miss Lily," Mister Cecil said.

"Goo'bye, Mister Jacob and Mister Cecil." She watched everything around them as James carried her down to the docks. There were only a few people out, and that suited her just fine. She didn't like very many people.

Once they reached the docks, Lily looked around for the right boat. James had picked the toy that looked like it, so she tried to find the one that looked like hers. She didn't see it by any docks, so she looked farther out. She finally saw it. It was the farthest one away. "Is that it?" she asked, pointing toward the mouth of the bay.

"It is."

Lily looked around. It wasn't anywhere near any docks. "How do we get there?" She was very confused. How were they supposed to get on it?

"We will take that boat there at the end of the dock. Those sailors will row us out." Lily nodded, trying to see the boat he talked about. She didn't see it until they got to the sailors. Mister Stone was there too. She had some doubts, but James didn't look scared. He mimicked their salutes. "Good morning, Gentlemen."

"Good morning, Commodore," Stone said.

"Lily, I need you to go to Lieutenant Stone while I get in the boat. Will you do that for me?"

She nodded and allowed Mister Stone to hold her. She clutched Ink closer and tighter, wishing James had asked her to leave him behind. She didn't want to drop him in the water. She gripped Mister Stone's shoulder as tightly as she could, too, so she wouldn't fall in either. She watched James get in the boat. It wobbled in the water and she didn't know if she wanted to go anymore or not.

James turned toward her, then. "Are you ready, Lily?" She looked at the water below fearfully and tried to figure out how to free her other hand and keep hold of Ink at the same time. She put his ear in her mouth and clamped it shut as tightly as she could. She nodded, trying to look braver than she was and reached for him with both hands. "We won't let you fall. See?" he asked. Mister Stone kept a good grip on her, and then James had her, too.

The boat wobbled again, and she clung to James as tightly as her arms and legs would allow. "I've got you, Lily. It's all right," James said, making her better. He sat down and she hid her face at his neck. She breathed in powder, though, and sneezed. She didn't like that hair very much. She buried her head into his shoulder as the boat began to move. "It's safe, Lily. Why don't you look around?"

She did, though cautiously. It was a little like Captain Henderson's boat, but much smaller and not as smooth. She twisted around, keeping her grip on James solid and watched his boat get bigger. There wasn't a ramp and she didn't know how they would get up there. "It's very big," she said. And it just kept getting bigger.

Several hours later, Lily sat between James and Nathan on a long, wooden bench with other people all around them. A man was talking about Jesus like Mister Jacob said, but Lily was bored and sleepy. That man just made her more sleepy, and her eyes were drooping again. Before she knew it, James was pushing her back upright with his elbow. By that, she knew she had fallen asleep again. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Mister Mullroy was sleeping in front of them. She could even hear him snoring a little.

Nathan reached up and flicked the back of his ear.

Mister Mullroy jumped and Lily guessed that maybe sleeping here was a very bad thing. Her legs were starting to hurt, though, so she pulled them up in front of her. "Lily," James whispered. He pushed her legs back down and straightened her skirts again. She looked up at him, but he was looking at that boring man that kept talking again.

She started feeling sleepy again, so she poofed her cheeks with air and started poking them. James stopped that too. She sighed and leaned back. She craned her neck trying to see around. There was a lot of people with silly-looking hair. Men had curly hair almost longer than her own. She saw Mary Kate, though, and waved when the nice lady looked at her.

James' head turning caught her attention, though, and his stern look made her sigh and sit back again. He had been much nicer on the boat and at the fort. She had been scared to climb up and down the side of his boat, so he had climbed right behind her and kept her from falling off. The boat was much bigger than Henderson's and she liked seeing where things were.

At the fort, James was the same as all the other days. All the men she saw had different clothes, too. She wondered why Sunday was so special. All she had seen were stiffer clothes, cleaner rooms and nicer things. And everyone lined up and James looked at everything.

He changed when they got to the church, though. Everyone did. She didn't like it. She was also getting very sleepy again. It was getting closer to her second naptime, and she still hadn't had her first one, yet. Her legs hurt, too. She wondered if James would get too mad if she moved them again.

She slid to the floor and started walking toward James, her legs finally feeling better already. "Lily!" he hissed quietly. She froze. He had never used that kind of tone with her before. She knew it well, though. Papa used it a lot. "Sit back down."

He was mad now. She knew it. She scrambled back onto the hard bench before he could hit her like Papa always did and dropped her gaze to her hands, which she folded in her lap. She didn't see his concern and the pained and worried look that crossed his face or the questioning look he sent to Nathan. She also didn't see the confused look Nathan returned with a slight shake of his head.

Lily kept absolutely still like Papa always wanted, not daring to look up, and waited for her punishment. She jumped when a hand grasped her shoulder. "Lily?" James asked her. She tensed, waiting for what punishment he would give her with a board-like rigidity she couldn't help. She was terrified of what he might do. She didn't want to know; yet she wanted to just get it over with. He had been so nice before, though…

"Lily-bit?" Nathan asked. Lily didn't say anything, afraid that James would get mad at that, too. James hadn't let go of her, yet. She hoped he wouldn't use a belt like Papa did that one time. When Papa got done, her back had hurt really, really bad and she had had to stay with Emmie for a very long time. She hadn't been able to wear anything, then, except bandages. She hadn't even been able to move without it hurting, either, and the thought that it might happen again made her start trembling.

"Lily? Lily, say something," James whispered. She couldn't tell if he was mad, but she knew he had to be.

She whimpered when he picked her up and started walking outside. She knew, now, that he was very mad and now he would be just like Papa. She kept as stiff as she could, but it was harder when she started shaking even worse the further they got from Nathan. Her back even started to hurt again a little and she squeezed her eyes shut. They started burning too.

Sunlight hit her face and she heard the door shut. James set her down and she stiffened and shook even more. "Lily? Lily, please. What's wrong?"

He sounded sad, so she risked peeking her eyes open. They instantly welled and overflowed with tears, though, and she couldn't see anything. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to. Honest. I'm really, really sorry."

"Lily, you've no need to apologize. Not now." His voice cracked a bit, but she didn't notice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bad." She couldn't get her voice above a whisper. "I'm sorry, James. I won't do it again, I promise. Please don't hit me with a belt."

A painful sob slipped from her surprise when he grabbed her shoulders. Papa didn't like her to cry, but she couldn't help it now. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop. She tried to get her arm to her mouth to help get quiet, but James didn't let her. Instead, he hugged her tight. "Shh. It's all right, Lily." He started rocking her back and forth and she finally realized he wasn't mad. "Shh." Then he started rubbing her back, so she grabbed hold of his vest and buried her face into his chest and cried. He wouldn't hit her. He wasn't like Papa after all.

Though he hugged her very tight and she felt hidden and mostly safe from the world, she didn't quite feel _completely_ safe. Ink was still in the floor where she dropped him inside, too. She didn't know if he could help all that much, though. She wished James was her Papa. He was a lot nicer. She pulled her other thumb into her mouth. That was what was missing. It had always made her feel extra safe after a bad scare or punishment before, and now it was even better when James hugged her like this.

When she calmed down a lot, James stood up, taking her with him, to go back inside. She was still hiccupping, and she didn't like hiccups, but they didn't hurt. He sat back down by Nathan and smoothed her hair. That helped her feel better, too. He also let her stay in his lap this time. She wouldn't have let go of him anyway. Nathan touched her shoulder and rubbed her arm a little. He looked worried. Lily just snuggled closer to James and rubbed her cheek against his uniform. He started rubbing her back again.

She wanted to go home.

That boring man finally stopped talking and it looked like she would finally get to do what she wanted. She didn't move, though, except to hold tighter to James. When he stood, Nathan passed Ink back to her, and she lifted her arm so she could clamp it down and hold on to her puppy. James picked up his hat too. He left the building and from her comfy spot, she could see Mary Kate walking toward them. She looked worried too. Nathan was still beside them.

"Commodore Norrington!"

James began turning toward the new voice. _No!_ She just wanted to go home. Didn't they know that? "Governor Swann. When did you return?" This new man was one of those with the silly hair.

"Last night, actually. I declare, if I have to deal with those two men one more time, I'll hand their properties over to…to _Sparrow_ if I need to."

"Commodore," a young couple greeted when James turned toward them a bit. That 'Lizabeth lady was one of them. Lily glared at them all. They were keeping her James from taking her home.

"Mister and Mistress Turner," James said.

"And who is this lovely little lady?" the silly-haired man asked. The other man by that 'Lizabeth lady was looking at her and James with a odd look. She glared harder at him. He also had hair on his face that she didn't like.

"This is Lily," James answered. "She is staying with me."

Silly-hair moved closer and smiled. He was older like Mister Jacob and seemed nice so far. "That is a very beautiful puppy, Lily. Does he have a name?"

Lily looked at him curiously, then glanced up at James. He gave her a slight smile, encouraging her. "Ink," she told him without removing her thumb.

"That is a very fitting name. Very beautiful, indeed." Lily turned her head and rubbed her other cheek against James' shoulder. "Commodore, I wonder if you and Lily might join us for lunch this afternoon." Lily's eyes drooped, then slid shut as her ears latched on to a familiar rhythm.

"I would, but Lily just had a bit of an upset. Perhaps…be better…I host…" His voice and everything else around her faded away except the steady, comforting beat of his heart.

-------------------------------------

Author's Responses:

**Cheska**, **TheHollister,** **Eledhwen, tink,** **InaraSerra** – Thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Erusuiel** – I'm more than happy to provide amusement of some sort. Even if it's just in my disclaimers.. :p And thank you for the lovely comments! :D

**Sallie** – Jack is funny and I like his character as much as Norrington and Gillette, but I just don't feel I could really write him that well. I'm also not sure if he would fit into this story that well. Don't worry though, you'll be able to see Lily's opinion on such people either in this or the other story.

**uniks** – Again, I'm just not certain I could write him well. I may attempt to write him, but then I might not. It mostly depends on what the characters want to happen in this story. They've been the ones determining that anyway. If that makes sense.

**noboddyinparticular** – It may have seemed to fade a bit, but please be patient. I'm trying to show that Lily has good days as well as bad, and for her, that was a good day.

Thank you to everyone else that is reading, but lurking. I am glad you find this story worthwhile and continue to read it.

I'll return next Saturday with the next chapter.

Take care, and for those that apply, have a wonderful Memorial Day weekend!

Seaweed


	10. Chapter 10

-Little Miracles-

Disclaimer: I'm practically broke at the moment, so I don't think that such financial conditions would indicate that I would own something as successful as _Pirates of the Caribbean_. If I did, I can guarantee that I would have tons of money in savings and stuff, and that I'd be paying a whole lot in taxes.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

So many things had changed for Commodore James Norrington in the last few months—most especially the last week alone. He had been promoted, rejected by a woman in favor of a blacksmith and love, and lost his grandfather—the man he had considered to be his father. He had also settled more firmly into his new position, made a firm friend in the newly-arrived Mary Katherine Birch and her uncle, and for the last week, now, had a little girl who trusted him implicitly and also gave him someone to come home to.

He found that merely having Lily in his home had brought him more joy than he had ever hoped for.

After Elizabeth chose William Turner, he had nearly given up all hope of having a family of his own. But Lily had renewed that hope, and he knew that even if he should never marry, he would still be quite content. Thomas had been right, however, on the day Lily arrived. She would need a woman to look to, eventually, but she also made it imperative that if he should marry, he would have to choose very carefully and wisely.

He had a feeling that Lily would also likely help to make that easier for him.

As he made his way home again after a rather tiresome and tedious day, his thoughts dwelled chiefly on the easy routine he and Lily had fallen in to over the past week or so. He would get up and get dressed, occasionally behind a screen when she was in his room after a nightmare, then he would wake her and help her ready for the day. They would then go down to breakfast and talk a bit before he left for the fort.

Two days ago, she had also initiated a new part of the routine, which involved an exchange of hugs and kisses—hers to his cheek, and his to her forehead. He would then tell her to behave for and help Jacob and Cecil, and she, in turn, would ask him to pass greetings along to 'her' Nathan and 'her' Murtogg and Mullroy.

When he returned home, she would greet him on the front walk with another hug. He would carry her inside and the evenings were spent doing various things before dinner and bed. Stories were now told or read every night without fail.

Upon reaching the front walk, however, he discovered that the routine would be disrupted tonight. Lily did not come to greet him. He was a bit early today, though, so maybe that was why. She might be inside playing and had lost track of time.

Entering the house, he found Jacob at the parlor doorway, as usual. He looked around, but saw no hint of Lily's silvery-blonde curls. "Where is Lily?"

"I hope you don't mind, but Miss Birch came around this morning and asked if Lily could and would like to spend a day with her. I didn't see any harm in it, and allowed her to go," Jacob said.

James nodded, though he was slightly disappointed to not have Lily's greeting this evening. "That is fine."

Jacob, however, seemed to have seen or sensed that disappointment. "Don't you worry none, Lad. She'll be home soon," he said, laying a sympathetic hand on James' shoulder. "Miss Birch said she wouldn't keep her too late. In fact, I expect them back any moment, now."

James nodded again, finally moving to hang his hat and remove his sword. "Is there anything else I should be informed of?"

"Yes, Sir. This came for you today," Cecil answered, entering from what could be considered a very small ballroom. James mentally shook his head. What did his father intend to do with this house? He had yet to come and look it over or even claim it, leaving James to see to it. His father probably intended to come live here for the sole purpose of making his life miserable. It sounded to James as the thing Charles Norrington would do, just as his life was beginning to come back together.

Cecil handed over a small, sealed message, and James looked it over. There was no indication of who had sent it until he came to the seal. He recognized it immediately, his shoulders dropping. He rolled his eyes and broke the seal. "Do they truly have nothing better to do than continually harass me?"

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

James skimmed over the parchment. "Another invitation for afternoon tea with the Williamsons—the fifth this week alone. Apparently, I haven't been clear enough that I have absolutely no interest in that daughter of theirs."

"And just what is wrong with her?" Cecil asked.

James shot him a dry look, but forgave him. Cecil was still fairly new to Port Royal, and so didn't yet know much about the ways of the socialites here. He was learning quickly, however. "There is nothing truly _wrong_ with her, exactly, but there is nothing interesting about her, either. She is dull and speaks only of simple topics that catch her interest. She embroiders, though based upon what I have been forced to examine when I could find no adequate excuse to decline their invitation, it is only very basic stitches that aren't even properly done. At all of her parents' dinner parties, they display her non-existent musical talents."

"She's musical?"

"She couldn't carry a tune to save her life, and her instrumental skills with a flute are far worse than a very young child simply trying to make noise."

"You're being a bit harsh, aren't you, James-lad?" Jacob asked.

"No, I think I might be slightly more on the generous side in this matter." Cecil winced. "And if that isn't enough to endure, Mister Frederick Williamson tends to speak only of how much money he has made on each and every shipment he sends out, or how much he loses. There have been times that he speaks of his tobacco plants and how many have wilted, diseased leaves. He also drones on about how many slaves he has and which ones are giving him what sorts of problems. I could go on and on for hours and not even begin to list all I find offensive about them and nearly every other landowner on this island is just as bad or worse."

"So will you be accepting this one?" Jacob asked innocently.

"I will not. And not just because my time is filled, now, with Lily present. This particular one is set for a day when I shall be on patrol anyway. They've memorized me—my build, the way I walk, my voice and many of my personal habits—why can't they figure out when I am gone? Patrols are on a set schedule; you would think they would have learned it by now."

Jacob chuckled, though he sobered quickly. "Speaking of patrols, what do you plan for Lily when you leave?"

"She will likely prefer to stay here with you where it is familiar," he told them both, more than happy for the change in subject. "But should Mary Kate ask and Lily wish it, she is free to stay with the Birches as well. Of the people in town, she seems to tolerate them the best."

"Does she understand that you'll be gone for around two weeks and that she won't be able to see you? Does she understand that you aren't leaving her?" Jacob asked.

"I think so. I should probably speak to her about it again—and soon—as the next rotation for the _Dauntless_ is next week. I should start preparing her, but I hope it isn't too hard for her."

"I believe she'll be all right. Especially after a few of these patrols. The first few will be hard for the both of you until you adjust." Jacob paused, giving James a reassuring smile. "She'll learn though. All you need to do is make certain you return in one piece."

"That will be the trick, will it not?"

"It will be easy enough if you stay out of trouble. I hope you don't run into anything worse than usual," Jacob said.

"The both of you need to think more positively," Cecil cut in. "If you keep going on about trouble, then it will surely find you."

"You might be right about that," Jacob said. He gave James a stern look. "Now don't you go getting in over your head, Lad. I can't keep my word to your dear grandfather if you go and get yourself hurt, and I'm certain that if you do, there'll be no such eternal peace for you once Geoffrey finds you."

James smiled at the image that sprang up of his grandfather. Even now, he could still see that certain mischievous twinkle in his eyes and smell the scent of the sea, tobacco, and peppermint that had always clung to him. The little crinkles at his eyes as he laughed and his voice; a rich, deep tone much like his own—or so he had once been told. His smile faltered somewhat, though, as he imagined that voice speaking endless lectures of disappointment for getting killed.

His grandfather would also likely know about Lily and the mere thought of her conjured an image of how she might react if something were to happen. "No. There would be no rest for me at all, I think." Not from his grandfather, nor his own conscience, should it continue to exist.

"I say again, you both need to be thinking positively," Cecil said. "You keep talking like you are, and Miss Lily is apt to come home, hear it, and throw a fit. If you'd take my advice, you'd speak of something else, and right quick!"

"It needs spoken of at some point," Jacob said. "Better now than too late."

To James' amazement, Cecil shrugged his shoulders. He knew Jacob had taken the younger servant under his wing, but Cecil was only becoming more and more like the elderly cook all the time. "I hope you're prepared to soothe Miss Lily, then, because she and Miss Birch are riding toward the front walk as we speak."

James whirled around to see that the butler was, indeed, correct. He strode back out the front door, forgetting his hat, and stopped near the great white stallion. He made certain to stay well enough away, though, outside the range of the horse's reach. Sure enough, the horse she named 'Starlight' reached his head around toward him, trying to catch James' coat between his teeth. Mary Kate gave the horse an admonishing but gentle slap on the neck. "You are already home! I am sorry. I hoped to have her home before you arrived," she said.

"Please, don't worry about it," he said. "Did she enjoy herself?"

"She wore herself out." Mary Kate indicated the slumbering child in the saddle before her. "She fell asleep on the way back."

"Did she, by chance, sleep any earlier in the day?" James asked, trying to gauge how the rest of the evening might go.

"No, though there was no lack of trying on my or Rosemary's parts. She simply refused to sleep." James stepped closer so he could pull Lily down. "I did find she seems to enjoy flowers, however. She was content enough to help Rosemary and I pull a few weeds and she was most helpful in choosing flowers to cut."

"I can see that," he said, noticing the patches of dirt on Lily's green dress. She settled into her customary position—head on his shoulder, hand grasping his vest between the first two fastened buttons—and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. She seemed to know instinctively who now held her. "I know she probably wasn't, but I feel I must ask anyway; was she any trouble?"

"Of course she wasn't," Mary Kate said as she swung down to the ground. She quickly sobered. "Whatever her life in England was like—whatever her parents were like, they certainly have her too scared to do anything wrong. She was a complete angel; asking politely only for things she absolutely needed. She refused to touch anything at all without considerable amounts of coaxing, and when Rosemary and I were busy, Uncle Arthur said she would find an empty portion of the wall and sit quietly on the floor. He tried to convince her that he would do nothing to her if she simply wished to play. She wouldn't, though when I returned to her at one point, she _was_ sitting in his lap looking at his model of the _Gallant_."

"How did he accomplish that?" James asked, moving the conversation beneath the eaves of a nearby shade tree. He eyed the horse warily in case he would need to move away from its teeth in a hurry, but the horse simply dropped his head and began eating.

Mary Kate's expression was a strange mix of mirth, sadness and concern. "He had to change into his naval uniform." She focused more on him. "You've made a deep impression on her, James. I've noticed she only seems comfortable when she is around uniformed men."

"She is comfortable around you as well," he said.

"She is, but nowhere near as much as she is when you or Nathan are close by. It's funny what just a bit of fabric sewn in a certain pattern can do to a person. She wouldn't have a thing to do with Arthur until she saw him in uniform. Then you could barely drag her away. That is _your_ influence, James. Yours and no other except, perhaps, Nathan's. Let no one tell you differently."

_I don't intend to,_ he thought, though outwardly, he only nodded. "I can imagine her opinion of uniforms is strengthened by the fact that many men at the fort have been bringing little toys and gifts to her. Did she show you any of them?"

Mary Kate laughed. "She did! She is quite proud of all of her toys, and eager to show them to anyone willing to look. She also remembers who gave her what and on what day."

"So I had noticed. Did she tell you about her storybook?"

"She did, though I must admit I was a bit surprised that Lieutenant Stone had been able to finish it so quickly."

"I asked him about that when I thanked him. He said that compiling and illustrating children's stories had always been a small hobby of his. He also said that particular book had been meant for his newly-married sister, but when Lily arrived, felt it should go to her instead."

"He is a good man. All of your men are, especially to have given her treasured gifts. She cherishes the ones you gave her over all of them, though," Mary Kate said, suddenly serious. Lily shifted then, with a slight whimper. James adjusted his grip slightly, and she settled back down. "That reminds me. I have something for her, myself."

"Oh?" James asked, intrigued. "You know, if people keep giving things to her, she _will_ become spoiled."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way. I know you'll certainly keep her grounded well enough to keep her from becoming obnoxious about it. No, the items I have are things she can use." She handed him a small package after untying it from the saddle.

He took it as best he could and began walking toward the house. "What is it?" he asked, looking back to make sure Mary Kate was following.

"Some clothing. Nightgowns to be specific," she said. "I remembered what sizes she wore and purchased a few more for her."

James glanced over at her, a slight puzzled frown marring his face. "You didn't need to do that. I could have easily have bought them."

Mary Kate favored him with an amused smile. "Ah, you could have, indeed, but I doubt they would have been the same, as you will see." He paused, gesturing for her to enter the house first. "I improved them."

As they walked to the parlor, he tried to figure out exactly what she meant by that. He looked around, setting the package down, and found Jacob motioning him over to a thick stack of quilts on the floor in the corner. Guessing what purpose the quilts were for, he knelt and gently shifted Lily down onto them. He also gently worked her shoes off her feet, thinking it might help her rest easier. She immediately turned onto her side as he withdrew, curling up in the small nest of blankets. Jacob covered her with a light coverlet.

James quietly returned to his guest, retrieving the package of nightgowns as he found a seat a proper distance from hers. Mary Kate looked at him expectantly, so he opened the package. Inside, there were, indeed, three nightgowns. He immediately found where they had been 'improved upon'. Mary Kate had added some small, embroidered images to each cuff, collar and hem. On one, she had stitched small flowers, butterflies and songbirds from England. On another, he saw small, detailed sea gulls, anchors and starfish. The last one was stitched with stars and different kinds of leaves, some of which seemed familiar, though he couldn't place them.

"Was I right in saying what you bought would not be the same?" She was obviously thoroughly amused.

"I never questioned whether you were or not." He looked over the nightgowns again, then back at her. "I do thank you, though. I know she will love them."

"You are quite welcome. Lily is a joy to make things for. I best take my leave, however. I have no doubts that it wouldn't be proper for me to stay, and Rosemary will soon have the evening meal prepared in any case."

James stood. "I will walk you back out, if you wish."

"Yes, thank you." She gave him a brief smile as he politely offered his arm.

"Thank you again for the nightgowns," he said, trying to be quiet for Lily. "I know she already has several, but I have a feeling these three will become her favorites."

Mary Kate smiled warmly. "It is truly a pleasure, James, especially after today. She is a wonderful, sweet little girl." Her silvery-blue gaze, perfectly level with his own, became more solemn, though it lost none of its warmth and sincerity. "If you ever need my help with anything at all, please do not hesitate to come to me. No matter the time of day or night."

"I will."

She pursed her lips, as if contemplating something. "You never did say what her nightmares were like, as I recall. How is she doing?" she said hesitantly.

"She is much improved. She has been playing more, I think, and she is beginning to fill her clothes a little better as well, though I suspect she gained much under Henderson's care even if it was small ship rations," he answered as they reached the front door. He gazed further out and around to see Starlight still munching on his lawn.

"And her nightmares?"

"They seem to have lessened in severity, but—"

"No!" Small, stocking-covered feet pattered the short distance at a run. "You can't leave!" Lily cried, tugging on Mary Kate's skirts.

James frowned slightly, uncertain what he should think of this display. Mary Kate, however, released his arm and crouched to Lily's level. "But I must, Lily. Rosemary will prepare dinner soon, if she has not already begun."

"But you can eat here, can't you?" Lily tugged on his sleeve, looking up at him. "Can't she, James?"

James started, not expecting this. "Well—"

"I am sorry, Lily," Mary Kate intervened, glancing up toward him. "But I am afraid I could not. I must return home, now, for it would not be proper for me to stay here any longer without my uncle or Rosemary present."

"Why not?"

Mary Kate gave her a slight, yet amused smile. "You will know and better understand when you are older."

James nearly shuddered to think of what he might go through then, should Lily still be in his care. He only hoped he could do as well as Arthur Birch was with Mary Kate. Lily nodded glumly, then, accepting the fact that there was no convincing the woman today, though she obviously thought otherwise. "Can she come another day?" Lily asked, looking at him again. James smiled, amused.

"I will be dining with you tomorrow evening with my uncle and a small number of others, if I recall correctly," Mary Kate answered for him.

"Yes. Nathan, Governor Swann and his daughter and son-in-law, Lieutenant Stone and a few other officers will attend as well," James said.

"Nathan?" Lily asked, excited once more. James nodded. "Will Mister Thomas be here too?"

"No, Lily," James said. "He is on patrol, do you remember? We saw him off two days ago."

Lily nodded. "But Nathan an' Mary Kate an' Mister Arthur and Mister Stone will be here?"

"We will," Mary Kate answered. "Is it all right if I leave, now?"

Lily nodded again. "I guess so." She was still rather glum, though.

"Thank you, Lily," Mary Kate said. She gave her a very kind, warm smile. "I shall see you again tomorrow." She stood, giving Lily's hand a short squeeze. "I wish you both a pleasant evening."

"Good evening, Mary Kate. We will see you again tomorrow," he said as she turned and mounted her horse. She gave them another quick smile, then turned the white horse toward the gates.

---------------------------------------

Thank you all for the lovely comments and reviews! I don't really have time to respond individually this week, but I do thank you nonetheless.

If you are a new reader, welcome! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

As to the question of whether I know much about 3-year-olds, I know that I've worked with young children before—not only babysitting but in a daycare as well—and every child is different. I'll just leave it at that.

Again, I thank you for the comments and concerns, and apologize for not being able to respond to each at this time.

Have a wonderful week, and I shall return next Saturday with the next chapter.

- Seaweed


	11. Chapter 11

-Little Miracles-

Disclaimer: It isn't mine. Never has been, never will be, unless I get filthy, stinking rich, and I doubt very much that that will happen

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The rain that had been falling when he woke up early that morning had finally stopped half an hour ago. The sky was clearing quickly and the sun and returning heat were already beginning to dry things out again. The streets were very muddy and James was glad for the horse Cecil had hired for him that morning. He wished, however—and not for the first time—that his father had had more sense than to buy a house sight unseen.

Many times he wished he hadn't moved into the house in the first place.

The property had no stables of its own.

He still didn't know what had possessed him to agree when that letter asking him to take care of the house had arrived. Perhaps it was the tiny hope that Charles Norrington I had changed in the fifteen years since he had last spoken with him in an actual conversation. That puzzled James as well. His parents had always had very little to do with him, yet they had asked him to look after their house.

Perhaps they thought it merely a matter of convenience.

It certainly wouldn't surprise him to find that convenience was the only reason behind contacting him. In fact, what truly surprised him was that they had remembered he existed at all and that he was in the Caribbean. Only his grandparents, Geoffrey and Henrietta Emerson, had ever really noticed him, and to this day, James wondered when his parents had finally noticed that his grandfather had moved him into his own house just before his fifth birthday.

He had visited his parents in London on occasion, but his favorite part of those trips had been the return trip to Portsmouth. Those visits proved worthwhile in some respects, however. He learned that his parents didn't change, and would probably always care only for themselves above all else. He also learned the difference between a well structured, disciplined home and one that had none at all.

Pulling the rented mare to a stop, he dismounted and tied the reins to the small hitching ring near the end of the front walk. He looked around, but Lily was nowhere in sight. Puzzled, he entered the house as Cecil came out to return the horse for him. Jacob greeted him in the foyer. "She's playing out by the backdoor," he said. "She's been quite absorbed in whatever it is she's doing."

James smiled. To his knowledge, this was the first time Lily had gone to play outside by herself. "She is? Does she appear to be enjoying herself?"

"That would be an understatement, I think. I was getting ready to go out and get her, though, so she could have a bath in time for her hair get good and dry before your guests arrive for dinner."

"I'll take care of that for you, if you like," James answered, moving passed Jacob.

The cook grabbed his arm and swung him back around toward the stairs, much to James' confusion. "Aye, you can do that, but I suggest you get some old clothes on before you do. And leave that wig upstairs."

James stopped. "Why? What is she doing?"

Jacob pushed him toward the stairs again. "Just do as you're told and go change. You'll see why when you come back down."

James hurried upstairs, though he paused halfway up and shot a puzzled look back down at his longtime friend. Shaking his head, he continued to his room. He shed his uniform quickly, setting his wig aside on its stand and pulled out his older clothes. As he dressed, he continued to try and puzzle it out. His heart rejoiced, knowing Lily felt secure enough to play outside without someone watching over her. He just couldn't think of a reason why Jacob pressed such precautions on him simply to call a child indoors.

Perhaps he was thinking about how wet his clothes might get while giving her her bath.

He pulled his stockings off in order to put an older set of those on as well. He wasn't certain she needed a bath, exactly. After all, how dirty could she get in such a short amount of time? She could only have been outside no more than twenty minutes as it had been raining… His eyes widened. Raining all day! He didn't even bother to try and hold back the laughter that rose and erupted. What a portrait she must make!

Thoroughly amused, he all but ran down the stairs and swinging himself around the banister post at the bottom. In his haste to see for himself, he forgot about stockings, shoes, and even a vest or wig. He was quickly halted, however, by Jacob, who was standing directly in his path with a laughing twinkle in his old hazel eyes. "She didn't," James said, though he knew she had.

"Oh, she did and she is."

"Show me."

Jacob turned and led him through the house. The stone tiles were pleasantly cool and refreshing on his feet. He then realized his current state of dress—or lack thereof—and resolved to be better dressed by the time his guests arrived for dinner. "Here we are," Jacob said, interrupting his thoughts as they came to a stop just beyond the back threshold.

Presented with the sight before him, James couldn't help but laugh all over again.

Lily was covered nearly head to toe in mud.

She looked up and her face lit up radiantly as she gave them both a big, toothy smile. "James!" She shot forward. Seconds later, his legs were covered in mud as well. She grabbed his hand and ran back. "Come see!"

"You're welcome," Jacob said.

James turned, puzzled, though Lily continued pulling him toward her large puddle. "For what?"

"For making you change first."

James laughed. "Yes, thank you."

Lily tugged on his hand, diverting his attention and caused him to miss Jacob's comment about preparing two baths instead. "Look at what I made!" James looked down to find four irregularly shaped, flat-topped mounds of mud. "Pies like Mister Jacob's!"

"And what are these over here?" he asked, crouching to point at an irregular grid of smaller mounds.

"That's here."

"Here?"

"Mmhmm. This is our house, an' this is the road, an' this is the fort!"

_Our house._ James smiled and looked it all over again. "It looks very good, Lily. You've done a very good job."

He looked back over at Lily, who gave him a look of such candor that he knew if she should ask _any_thing of him, he would do it in a heartbeat. "Will you help me make more pies?"

Immediately, memories of childhood moments with his grandfather surfaced. Particularly those of how his grandfather would annoy his cook, who he had thought to be far too serious. "I will, but…" He tapped his lips with his fingertips. "But something seems to be missing."

"What?" she asked.

"Let me think… Ah yes. Now I remember." He gave her a wink. "I shall return shortly." He snuck back into the kitchen, keeping a constant lookout for Jacob, and, seeing no sign of him, made his way to the cupboard. He studied the dishes, looking for three specific pieces. He finally found and removed them from the second shelf.

"What do you think you're doing tracking mud all through my kitchen?" James whirled around, looked at Jacob, then gazed at his own feet and the obvious path he had taken. Then Jacob apparently noticed the dishes clutched securely in his hands. "Oh no you don't. Not my good pie plates, you won't." James shot him an innocent look. "Tsk, tsk. You're getting a mite rusty there, James-lad. It's not as effective as it was when you were eight."

James shot him a wry look. "I am returning to Lily, now."

"You do that. Just don't forget that you'll have guests for dinner tonight. And at least rinse the mud out of those when you finish, yes?" James nodded and turned, but not before he caught the older man's muttering. "Just like his grandfather. Pah!" Then James heard him chuckling.

He retreated with his prizes. Lily eyed the plates curiously. "Now we can make proper pies," he told her. He sat down next to her, noticing that some of her skirts lay immersed in the mud puddle. He chuckled and set the dishes out; it would do no good to pull it out, since much of her dress had already been covered in it. Even her face hadn't escaped, as she had rubbed her hands on her cheeks and forehead. "Here," he said, pushing a plate toward her. "You work on filling this one."

"Will you fill the other two?"

"I will fill one, then we can both fill the other. How does that sound?"

"How do you do yours?"

"Well, my grandfather always told me the best way to make a mud pie is to get the slimiest mud you can find. The mud that looks like pudding."

Lily looked at him, then shifted closer to the puddle and scooped up a good amount of mud. "Like this?" she asked, looking up at him again.

James made a show of examining it thoroughly. It was thick, smooth, and glopped from her hands. It was what his grandfather had considered the perfect consistency. He smiled. "Yes. Exactly like that."

Lily beamed and dumped it into her pie plate. She filled hers quickly, and started on the third pan while James took his time, watching her. Once the plates were full, she looked up. "Now what?"

"Now you get to decorate them."

"You're not going to help?"

"You would likely do a much better job of it than I, Lily. Go right ahead."

She gave him a curious look, but gathered some pebbles. She gave some to him anyway. "You can put those on this one," she said, pointing at the one closest to him.

He was amused, then, when she began showing him how she thought was proper to decorate the pies. Her method involved placing the pebbles on top of the mud with no set pattern. He waited until she finished with her own pie to see what she would do. He couldn't help but smile, though, as he watched her. She had such a look of concentration on her face.

She looked up at him, then, and shot him a confused look. "I am simply watching you, Lily," he said, smiling.

"Are you going to decorate yours?"

"I will. How would you like it decorated?"

She gifted him with a look he could only describe as intrigue. "Can you make a flower like Mary Kate's?"

"Well, I am not entirely certain, but I can certainly try," he said, tapping the tip of her nose, leaving yet another spot of mud on her face. As he arranged the pebbles in the rough shape of a daisy, Lily came around and sat beside him. She moved her hand to scratch her arm, but it lightly brushed his shirt, which shifted against his skin with a feather-light touch.

To his partial embarrassment, he instinctively flinched away with a sound that was half-yelp, half-_giggle._

It tickled.

Lily looked between her hand and him, as if trying to determine what she had just done. Then her gaze settled on him, before taking on an expression he had never seen before—not on _her_ face, in any case. He'd seem similar variations of that particular expression many times before.

But on Gillette's face.

She crouched slightly, her expression intensifying. James' eyes widened as he realized what she was planning. Lily pounced on him, the suddenness of the action knocking him back onto the ground.

Commodore James Norrington, one of His Majesty's finest commanders in the West Indies, was rendered completely helpless with writhing laughter by wriggling three-year-old fingers.

Wriggling three-year-old fingers that somehow managed to find nearly every ticklish spot he possessed.

For what seemed an eternity, he felt nothing but Lily's fingers, and it wasn't until several moments later that he registered the cold, wet, slimy sensation seeping through the back of his shirt. It took several moments after that for him to realize that she'd caused him to maneuver right into the puddle itself. Eventually, he regained enough control to try and return the favor. She shrieked with laughter.

How long this new, all-out war with Lily lasted, he didn't know and didn't care. He was enjoying himself in a way that he hadn't in nearly twenty years. It was only when laughter in a voice that was neither his nor Lily's wormed its way into his awareness that he forced himself to stop and then to gently halt Lily as well.

He looked up to find they now had an audience.

Governor Weatherby Swann was clearly taken aback at seeing the man in charge of the local divisions of the Navy and Marines in such a position. Lieutenant Nathaniel Gillette was doubled over with laughter. Arthur Birch was simply amused, while the lovely Mary Katherine Birch was clearly struggling to contain the merry laughter threatening to erupt.

He sat up, water sliding from his back into the puddle as he did so. Lily had slid from her place on his stomach the instant she saw them and was now sitting beside him in the middle of the puddle. He exchanged a look with her, drawing his legs up in front of him slightly, and turned back to his guests with an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"I know some have said mud is good for one's skin, James, but I hadn't taken you to be the vain type," Mary Kate said, her laughter lurking just below the surface of her voice. Her eyes were dancing with mirth, but he noticed a new, slightly guarded look in their silvery-blue depths. He quickly dismissed it, though, as it didn't seem important. Gillette was still laughing.

"Is it really?" James asked. He looked at Lily. "Do you hear that, Lily? We've just improved our skin."

Lily giggled. "We missed a spot, then."

"Oh? Where?" he asked, switching his gaze to her.

"Here." Lily lifted a hand from the mud and planted it on his cheek.

Weatherby Swann snorted and without looking, James could just see him rolling his eyes indulgently. He refused to feel embarrassed or humiliated by his current state of dress. Especially since it was because of Lily that he was in such a state. "Why thank you, Lily," James said. Nathan, having just begun to calm himself, laughed all the harder.

"I must admit, Commodore, I don't believe I've ever seen you acting like this. So…" Swann trailed off, obviously searching for the right words that wouldn't offend.

"Childish?" James asked innocently.

"You've improved, Lad. Been practicing that look with Lily, have you?" Jacob asked from the doorway. James shot him a dry look. "Out of the puddle, you two. Your baths are ready."

James sighed as he had as a child and rose to his feet, then helped Lily up. "Come, Lily. Apparently _Mister Jacob_ wishes us to sever our friendship with Mister Mud Puddle and form proper new acquaintances with Mister Bathtub and Mister Soap."

"Would you like some help with Lily?" Mary Kate asked. James raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd offer to give her the bath entirely, but you certainly cannot take her up to dress as muddy as you are, and I cannot get my dress muddy," she laughed, finally giving into her mirth. "Well, I could, but I doubt very much that my uncle would be pleased."

"Well, when you say it like _that_," he said dryly. He led Lily indoors, noticing immediately that the corner holding the two tubs had been screened off with sheets. He guided Lily over and behind them. He managed to wash away all the mud on her fairly quickly—despite the fact that she was still in a rather playful mood and kept splashing water. He also managed to lift her out and dry her off without transferring any mud onto her or the cloth before passing her to Mary Kate. "Lily, show Mary Kate to your room. Take the back way, all right?" Lily simply nodded and began guiding Mary Kate from the woman's arms as Cecil arrived with his dress uniform, among other things.

Long after supper, James and his guests were found in the parlor. Lily, having apparently missed her nap today, had fallen asleep shortly after she'd finished eating. He'd carried her up and put her to bed, then returned to his guests, many of whom had arrived while he bathed. That had been nearly three hours ago. Conversation topics appropriate with ladies present, for some reason or other, seemed to have been exhausted.

"I just don't see why you should hang every single pirate you capture," Elizabeth Turner was saying to the few officers in attendance. "Surely many of them are good men."

"Mistress Turner, pirates steal, kill, and do many other horrible things to honest, innocent people and one who would willingly do such things cannot be considered a good man," Nathan said, though it was, perhaps, the fifth time tonight that very sentence had been said in some form or another. Both Mary Kate and her uncle, James noted, were oddly quiet.

"Yes, but Jack only serves to prove that others could be more noble like he is!" Elizabeth countered.

"And you have obviously never personally seen or been affected by a pirate at his worst," Arthur Birch finally said, his normally placid eyes flashing. "Until you have had a loved one attacked, violated and-or killed, I must politely ask you to never speak of pirates in my presence again." Mary Kate reached over and grasped her uncle's hand as his voice began to shake. "And if, God forbid, you should ever experience such a thing and _still _feel this way, I will kindly thank you to keep your thoughts to yourself."

James looked to the side as Cecil's entrance with a tray of various beverages caught his attention. Cecil set the tray on a small table as the conversation continued. James had already voiced his apparently unimportant opinion on the matter nearly an hour ago and was now content enough to listen. "But you've never met Jack Sp—"

The tortured scream of a child pierced the air.

James was instantly on his feet and sprinting toward the stairs. Behind him, several others rose as well, and the distinct sound of swords being unsheathed could be heard. He ignored them and charged up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. Ahead of him, he could hear Lily crying in shrieking wails. "Elizabeth, stay here! Let them handle the intruder!" he heard Governor Swann say.

If only it were that simple.

He came to Lily's door in moments and pushed it open as he rushed to the bed. Lily had apparently worked her way to the other side of the bed during the course of her nightmare, however, and he was forced to take up precious time to get to her. In the dim light, he could also see her arch her back in a vaguely familiar rhythm, sharp cries of pain punctuating each movement.

He knew by that where her nightmare had taken her—the moment she was scarred.

He half-knelt on the bed beside her. "Lily!" he called, gently shaking her. "Lily, wake up!" Shaking her was doing no good at all, so he began stroking her face and hair. "Lily, please, I need you to open your eyes," he begged. "It's just a nightmare." Lily continued shrieking and sobbing and wailing.

"Come on, Lily-bit, open your eyes for us," Nathan said as he knelt beside them, rubbing her arm. Lily moved her other arm, bringing it up to her mouth.

James grabbed it before she could clamp down on it. "Come now, Lily, open your eyes. You're safe here," he murmured.

"What are you doing to her?" Will Turner cried out in shock. "Stop that!" He ran forward with his sword in hand.

James looked up, annoyed, to say the least, at this distraction. "Mister Turner, kindly put that thing away before you make the situation worse!" Thankfully, Lieutenant Stone stepped forward and pulled the blacksmith back to the doorway where several others watched. "Nathan, the water!" he said, desperate to end Lily's torment. "In the pitcher and bowl on the table. I need some, if you please."

"Of course!" He stood to run around to fetch a bowl of water.

"Let me, I'm closer," Mary Kate said, quickly bringing a small amount of water around in the bowl.

James released Lily momentarily to pull a handkerchief and throw it in the bowl. He wrung it out loosely, then gently dabbed at Lily's eyes, wiping away tears as well. She gasped as her eyes flew open. "I'm here, Lily. You're safe," he soothed as she leapt into his arms and clung to him with all her might. She started shaking with violent tremors almost immediately. He automatically began rocking her back and forth. "Shh. I've got you now."

Unlike the other nightmares, she simply cried; long, tortured, lung-emptying howls that could easily rival a banshee. They left her breathless and gasping through the first few seconds of each new wail. She said nothing of what it had been about, though he could well imagine what exactly happened, and all he could do was hold her tight, rock her and rub her back.

All he wanted and cared to know was _why_—_why_ her father had felt the need to beat her so.

At the door, Lieutenant Stone was ushering the small crowd back downstairs. James gave him a look of gratitude, which was returned with a short nod and a slight smile. He turned his attention back to Lily, who continued to cry. "Shh. It's all right now. It's over. You're safe."

Lily abruptly stopped crying; coughing and a gagging sound taking over. Eyes widening, he immediately twisted her around toward the bowl Mary Kate already had moving. Nathan helped him hold her up and rubbed her back while James pulled her hair back as best he could. It tore at his heart to see her so distressed. Especially after the afternoon they had.

Once she finished, she seemed to calm down considerably, though she was obviously distressed anew at having vomited her supper up. He wiped her face off with the damp handkerchief, then pulled out a clean one for her nose. Jacob entered, then, with a small cup of tea. "Mary Kate, would you mind getting a light blanket from her wardrobe please?" As was her wont, Lily was clutching his vest with a fierce grip. The tea helped calm her further, as well as get rid of the foul taste in her mouth.

He wrapped Lily in the blanket Mary Kate handed him, knowing she would be joining them in the parlor. Mary Kate gripped his shoulder sympathetically. He looked up at her. "You wanted to know what her dreams were like," he said quietly. James stood, Lily already fast on her way to the realm of slumber, and turned to walk back downstairs.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I'd _really_ like to know!

Once again, I thank you all for the very lovely comments and reviews! I'm afraid I _really_ don't have time to respond to everyone individually again this week, though I truly wish I did. Things are simply getting a bit hectic for me lately. I loved every one of your reviews!

Welcome, **jigglykat**, and **myself**!

As to the question of romance, you'll just have to wait and see.

Gûr nín linnatha i-lû govadim ad.

(My heart shall sing the hour we meet again.)

Until next Saturday.

- Gaeruil


	12. Chapter 12

-Little Miracles- 

Disclaimer: If I really owned it, I wouldn't have to worry about money for the rest of my life. Put simply: I worry. Thus, I don't own it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The last two days had been a whirlwind of activity, it seemed, while the _Dauntless_ was readied for patrol. From his current position on the quarterdeck, James could see the lines of marines and sailors alike moving the remaining goods to the boats that would transfer those supplies to the ship. A few of those men carried belongings and were the last of those who would stay aboard tonight.

They would depart early tomorrow, with the morning tide.

It was refreshing and relaxing to be here, near the mouth of the bay with the familiar breeze unhindered by the obstructions of the town and the gentle rocking of the ship beneath his feet. Not even the sweltering sun baking everything above deck could dampen his spirit at this moment. It was this feeling he had missed most after Commodore McDonald had been killed.

He glanced up as yet another barrel flew over the ship's rail, another boat having arrived with more supplies. "Careful, Men. Easy. Easy," Gillette directed. Seeing that the lieutenant had things well in hand, James returned to his study of the manifest and crew roster. Using the bit of charcoal in his hand, he placed a small mark next to the word _rum_. All that was left of importance, really, was the water, and it was due to be rowed out soon.

Enjoyable and wonderful as it was to be out in the fresh, open air, the day had been fairly tedious as well. Standing here now was a welcome change after having spent most of yesterday and this morning briefing Roger Teasdale of the Admiralty's most recent dispatches, the findings of the other patrols, as well as any basic matters concerning the fort. Not to mention the last month or so of being cooped up in his office. He wouldn't have traded his current duties for anything.

Or rather he wouldn't have until two weeks ago—when Lily had arrived.

James now found himself in quite the predicament. While he longed to go back out on patrol; to have a change in what calculations ran constantly through his mind, in what he did moment to moment and what matters were of the utmost importance, he wished he could stay here with Lily as well. She was proving to be a very soothing balm for his now often-aching soul.

In the past, the patrols had given him something more tangible in ensuring the safety of the king's subjects under his protection. When he stopped a crew of pirates from attacking another ship, it gave him such an immense feeling of satisfaction. A feeling that he was useful; worth something. He had always left port anticipating that sensation.

But no more—or rather leaving wasn't the same as it once was.

The desire to stay with Lily was nearly overwhelming. Especially after her nightmare not more than four days past. Though they had diminished in comparison to that night, the nightmares were, by no means, back to the mild, nearly non-existent level as before. They now woke her up every night, and he feared for her during his absence. He had spent the last few nights with little sleep.

James glanced back down at the manifest, checking off a few more of the less important items that had just arrived. It appeared that the last boats were on their way and after he finished a few things after, he would be free for one last evening with Lily until he returned in two week's time. He triple-checked the crew roster, familiarizing himself with the names, as several were new; replacing those currently in the infirmary or having been killed in some of the small fights encountered during and since the last patrol.

"The last of the supplies are aboard, Sir," Gillette said as James finished going over the list for the final time.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he replied, snapping the thin book closed.

"Off home, Sir?"

"Yes, just as soon as I put a few things away and check on everything one last time tonight." He paused, glancing over at the younger man before lowering his voice slightly. "Will you be well enough as officer of the watch after being awake all day?"

"I shall be perfectly well. My watch is the early morning one. I imagine I'll be able to find a few hours of sleep to last until tomorrow night."

"I imagine you shall. You always did sleep a little less than most," James replied as he made his way down into the main hold.

"You, however, have limited hours left with Lily until you return. I would take advantage if I were you."

"I will. This will not take long, but it is my duty." James then made a quick tour of the ship, making certain everything was in its proper place and that there was nothing missing despite being checked off upon arriving aboard ship. The galley was spotless, everything put away and scrubbed clean, the gunpowder and ammunition for everything from cannon to pistol were in their proper lockers, and new rigging supplies and spare sails and spars had been replaced where needed.

James then made his way to his cabin. He saw that Cecil had already sent his things, as he found his small sea chest sat at the end of the narrow bunk. The ship's log sat closed in the middle of his desk. He made a quick entry for today, then placed it and the manifest in the drawer and locked it. Everything else appeared to be in order, so he backed out of the cabin to make his way to the boat waiting to take him back to shore.

Once on solid ground, he headed straight for home, not bothering to stop by the fort. It was a standing arrangement between Teasdale and himself that the captain would begin filling in the day before James left in case he had any further questions or concerns.

Stepping through the gates at home, he noticed Mary Kate's horse was tethered at the end of the front walk. Approaching the house, he swept his gaze around the grounds, only to catch sight of two spots of white in the lawn beneath the sturdy shade tree at the southern wall. Curious, he stepped forward in that direction.

"And do you see that man's tiny, shuffling pace, Lily?" he heard Mary Kate say. He followed the sound of her voice, coming, strangely enough, from above his head. He looked up, his heart nearly stopping altogether, to see them both sitting in the mid-level branches near the trunk of the tree. Catching sight of the fact that Mary Kate held onto both Lily and the tree in secure grips, he forced himself to relax.

"Mmhmm."

"He is on his way to the seamstress to retrieve his wife's hideous, expensive dress."

"An' that's why he's walking like he's naughty?" James had to stifle his threatening laughter. It wouldn't do to startle them out of the tree.

"It is. Now it is your turn again."

James looked back up to see Lily point out beyond the wall. "She's sneaking sweet bread."

"Is she?" Mary Kate asked.

"Mmhmm. Her papa eats all hers an' she has to sneak it so she can eat some too." James started at that, wondering if she thought that of _him_ or if it was yet another thing that had been common in her previous home. He thought the latter more likely. "Is that that man that was with that 'Lizabeth lady?"

Mary Kate's gaze moved in the indicated direction. "It is. He is _that 'Lizabeth lady's_ husband and is the blacksmith."

"But he can't be, Mary Kate. He doesn't look like Emmie's son."

"What do you mean?"

"Emmie's son has really big arms an' legs an' is just big all over. He's small."

"I suppose not everyone is the same."

"Can I ride Starlight again?"

Mary Kate chuckled. "If you wish it. To return to the ground, however, we will need to be even more careful than when we climbed up."

"What do we do first?"

"Well, first I am going to move out a little ways, then begin helping you down. You need to hold very tight to the tree, do you understand?"

"Mmhmm," she acknowledged, being very still as Mary Kate maneuvered herself into a proper position while keeping a secure hold to the tree. James watched, anxious, as Lily was helped into position directly in front of Mary Kate. Lily looked down and locked eyes with him. "James!"

He smiled, but immediately stepped forward in alarm as Mary Kate startled and nearly lost her balance and grip on the tree. "Are you all right?" he called up to her.

"Yes." She readjusted her position so she could help Lily further down. "Yes, no need to worry now. All is well." She helped Lily climb down a short distance, taking care to stay directly behind her, much as he had on the _Dauntless_. "How long have you been standing there?"

James smiled, amused. "Since the man with the small, naughty-like steps on his way to retrieve the hideous dress for his wife."

"Dear heavens!" she cried as she and Lily continued down toward the ground. "And you didn't say anything?"

"And miss out on what tales you might have told?" he asked innocently. "I think not."

Now close enough to him, Lily ducked out from Mary Kate's protection. James, seeing her intention, extended his arms to catch her as she half-jumped, half-dropped in his direction. "Is my Nathan with you?"

"Not today, Lily. I'm afraid he had to stay aboard the ship tonight to help make certain all is ready in the morning."

"Do you _really_ have to go tomorrow?" she asked forlornly.

"I do, Lily, as much as I hate to. You wouldn't want pirates or anyone else to hurt someone like Captain Henderson, would you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

Mary Kate dropped to the ground, then, and James turned around while she pulled her stockings and riding boots back on. "Would you still like to ride Starlight?" she asked once she finished. James turned back around to face her.

"Yes, please." She squirmed to be set down.

"If that is all right with you, James?" Mary Kate asked.

"It is." James set Lily down, but kept hold of her hand, stooping to gather her shoes and stockings. "Just as soon as I put her shoes back on," he said, sitting down on a nearby garden bench. He lifted Lily into his lap and quickly pulled her stockings over her feet.

"You said just my shoes," Lily pointed out.

James couldn't help but smile. "I did, but one must have stockings on before they can put their shoes on."

"Why?"

"It is just the order of things," he replied, failing to stifle a smile as he glanced up at Mary Kate.

"Why?"

"It just is, Little Dove." His tone was solemn, though he wanted nothing more than to laugh. "We can only accept and abide by it." 

"That sounds silly," she said.

"Silly or not, that is the way of things," he said, finishing with the last buckle. The second he relinquished her foot, she squirmed down and grabbed his hand, tugging him to his feet.

"Which would you prefer, James? That one of us ride with her, or that she ride by herself with me leading?"

He thought about it, not protesting the arrangement of her leading. Starlight wasn't exactly fond of him. He doubted if the horse would allow him to ride, though it was possible. "Which ever Lily would prefer. Though if she chooses to ride by herself, I will be walking alongside her," he finally replied as they neared the horse.

"I can go by myself?"

"If you wish to, yes," Mary Kate answered.

"Is that what you wish to do?" he asked.

Lily gazed up at him, a delighted smile growing on her face. "Yes, please."

They came to a stop, Mary Kate by Starlight's head, and James and Lily along his side. "Up you go," he said as he lifted her up into the saddle. Mary Kate, having untied the horse from the hitching ring, threw the reins back over his head to Lily. James helped her get a proper hold on them, giving the horse enough slack to prevent discomfort. "Hold on tight, Lily."

Once she was settled, Mary Kate began leading them all around the grounds. James stayed close to Lily's side in case she started sliding or losing her balance. He doubted she would need any help, though. She appeared to be doing very well on her own.

"You said Nathan is staying aboard the _Dauntless_ tonight?" Mary Kate asked as they began the second rotation around the house.

"He is. He will be officer of the watch early in the morning when I arrive."

"Do- do you expect any trouble?" There seemed to be a new tone in her voice as she asked this, though it was obvious that she worried for Gillette and himself, along with the rest of the men. Yet something perked his interest about that tone… He forced himself to dismiss it. He was probably only imagining things in any case.

"No more than usual," he answered, returning his attention to more immediate concerns. "I expect it shall be quite routine."

"Routine or not, please be careful, James."

"I will," he promised as she pulled the horse to a stop. James took that as his cue to help Lily from the saddle. She had been strangely quiet as she rode, seemingly content enough to let the two adults speak as they would. She refused to be placed on the ground, though, and clung tightly to his neck. He stepped back as Mary Kate came around to mount. She paused, catching his gaze.

"I mean it, James," Mary Kate said softly. "I _do_ worry."

"I know you do, Mary Kate. I promise you I will take the utmost care to return unharmed." He hugged Lily a little closer as she tensed. This topic was likely beginning to distress her.

"Thank you. I know that is not a guarantee, but I do thank you nonetheless." She turned then, and pulled herself up into the saddle. She seemed to perch precariously, sitting sidesaddle as she was, but she did so with the ease of an accomplished rider. She had riding dresses, designed to accommodate such an activity in any case, her current one the dusk-grey one she seemed to favor, that kept her skirts out of the way. He would rather see a woman riding in this manner than that of a man, though. "I wish you both a pleasant evening."

"Thank you. I wish you and your household one as well," he answered.

Mary Kate nodded, a warm smile gracing her features. "Good bye, James, Lily."

"Good bye, Mary Kate. Have a safe trip home."

"Goo'bye, Mary Kate."

With one last smile, she wheeled her horse around and made her way out the gates. James and Lily watched until she was beyond their line of sight, then headed indoors. The early evening sun was sinking fast, and he intended to make the most of what time was left. "What would you like to do tonight, Lily?"

"Can we play Navy and Pirates?"

" 'Navy and Pirates'?" he asked, wondering how she might have come up with such an idea. "And who would be which side?"

"You will help me be the Navy."

"And who would be the Pirates?"

"Mister Jacob and Mister Cecil?"

"They might be willing, but Jacob has supper to take care of. Cecil might, but you would need to ask him."

"What if you just showed me what you do on your boat?" She sniffled, rubbing at her nose with the side of her fist.

"Here," he said, pulling out a handkerchief. "Let's not use our fist as our handkerchief, hmm?" He then helped her blow her nose, wondering how such a small nose could go through so many in so little time.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"You've no need to apologize, Lily. I just can't imagine you would enjoy having such…things…on your hands."

"Are you two hungry?" Jacob asked from the doorway. "Supper's ready."

"Do I _have_ to go to bed now?" Lily asked some hours later after their supper, though she yawned mightily.

James chuckled, tapping the tip of her nose. "Yes, you do. Especially if that yawn is any indication. Why, one might think you mean to catch seagulls with a yawn like that."

"But I'm not…sleepy," she answered around another yawn.

"I know you aren't, Lily. You never are."

"Am too." She clutched at his shirt as she lost her balance for brief instant when she rubbed at her eyes. He had shed some of the outer layers of his uniform to play Navy and Pirates on the floor after supper.

"Are you? When?"

"When you get me up in the mornings."

Amused, he gave her a smile and started up the stairs. "Would you rather I leave you to sleep?"

Lily yawned again. "No. Mary Kate has been coming to see me an' she lets me ride a horse."

"You like the horses, don't you?"

"Mmhmm. 'Specially Starlight."

He pushed her door open. "Oh? And why is that, exactly?"

"He's funny. He nips at Mister Arthur an' Mister Thomas." James smiled wryly. That particular horse nipped at him as well on most occasions—but then Mary Kate's stallion tried to bite nearly everyone. Perhaps if he were to bribe the animal with an apple… "But he doesn't nip at me or Nathan or Mary Kate."

"So I've noticed," he replied as he set her down on the bed. He then went to her wardrobe to get her a nightgown. "Which story would you like tonight?"

"Can I hear about the mermaid an' the Good Captain?"

James snapped his gaze back to the child sitting so innocently in the middle of her now-messy covers. "Where did you hear about mermaids?"

Lily simply gazed at him. "Nathan."

_I should have known. I'm going to have to speak with him about that._ "Lily, I don't think mermaids are appropriate for a bedtime story," he said. "What else would you like to hear?"

"The one with the boat an' animals," she answered. "Oh can I have the one Mary Kate stitched for me?"

"You may. Which one?"

"The sea birds one."

He nodded, shifting through her various nightgowns a bit before he found the one in question. He returned to the bed and sat down as close to Lily as he could. He quickly worked her shoes off, followed by the rest of her clothes of the day. He slipped the nightgown over her head, taking care that she didn't get tangled up in her efforts to find her sleeves.

Once her buttons were secure, he straightened and drew the covers back and waited for her to settle in for the night. He made sure Ink was present and able to peek out as he drew the covers back over her. "Are you comfortable?"

Lily twisted around and wriggled until she faced him more fully. "Mmhmm."

James nodded. "Long ago, the world was filled with people whom God saw had become very wicked."

"Like pirates?"

"Yes, only they were a little worse than pirates."

"_Worse_ than pirates?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, they were worse, but there was one man not like the rest. This man was much nicer and more kind than everyone else. His name was Noah…

"…and to show that he would keep his promise, God set a rainbow in the sky for all to see," James finished. He looked down to see Lily was fast asleep. He placed a light kiss on her temple, then carefully slid further down to rest his head on some of her pillows. He reached over and brushed some of her curls out of her face, watching her sleep, his own eyes drooping shut.

He opened them to a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come, Sir, you best get ready to go."

Confused, he eased himself up a little and looked around. "What time is it?" he asked. Surely he hadn't fallen asleep. He'd just finished telling Lily a story. Hadn't he? He glanced at the window, but that was useless. It was dark when he'd finished the story and it was dark now.

"Between four and five, Sir. You asked that I always wake you earlier on patrol mornings."

"Yes. Yes, of course," he said, easing off the bed, as he wasn't quite ready to wake Lily. He stretched as he walked to the door, brushing an offending lock of hair out of his face. He had to readjust his course after a few steps, however, to avoid walking into the doorframe.

He couldn't figure out why he felt so exhausted this morning. He was normally more alert of his surroundings at the very least. He hoped it wouldn't be so while he was out at sea. He knew very well that one tiny mistake made while wasn't alert could easily cost a man his life.

He dressed quickly, then returned to Lily's room to wake her and help her get ready as well. She woke easily, as she typically did, though she was also still quite sleepy. He allowed her to pick her dress out for the day—which turned out to be one of a dark sky-blue color with matching satin ribbons and bows around her sleeves, hem and collar. Her favorite, and the one he'd known she would pick since it was available to her.

Once she was dressed and ready, they went down for breakfast. She appeared to have forgotten that he was leaving today, because she was acting as she did every other morning. Chattering about this and that and what she would do today. After eating, they walked to the foyer where Cecil was waiting with what very few things he still needed for patrol, along with a cloak for Lily. When they had seen Thomas and the _Gallant_ off, she had complained of being cold and he wasn't about to let her suffer the slight chill again.

They arrived at the docks shortly after. Fastening her cloak had reminded Lily of his imminent departure, and she had been all tears since then. He had opted to carry her himself, just to give her that extra amount of contact. James waited until the last possible moment to set her down. Unexpectedly, he found it hard to speak as he knelt before her. "Be good for Jacob and Cecil while I'm gone, Lily. I should return in two weeks." He glanced up at his two servants, then back down to Lily. "I'll see you then."

Lily gazed at him, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't cry out, however, and he wasn't sure he would've been able to handle it if she had. He slipped a handkerchief out and wiped the tears away, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. He did what he could, though, then pressed it into her small hand, which clenched it very tightly. "You promise you'll come back, right?"

"I promise I will do everything in my power to return to you, Little Dove."

Lily nodded. He gave her one last hug, pressed a kiss to her forehead, then stood and began walking to the barge that would carry him to the _Dauntless_. "Be careful, Papa James," she sniffled.

He stopped short, stunned, and whirled around to face her once more, a broad—if slightly watery—smile spreading across his face. "I will, Lily. _That_ I can indeed promise you."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I'd _really_ like to know!

Author's Responses: To **Cestrel**, **Crystabel Took**, **…**, **smalldiver** and **Coffee Luv and MORT** I'd like to extend a belated welcome. I didn't exactly do so before, and for that, I apologize, but welcome you nonetheless. Welcome also to **BlackJackSilver**, **Quiet One**, and **oi-oi-oi**.

**Keindra, Moonbeam** – Thank you for your wonderful comments! As for James and Mary Kate, as ever, I'm afraid I'm going to remain tight-lipped on this. I'm sorry to disappoint.

**Smalldiver** – I'm glad you're enjoying this! I rather like her nightgowns myself. :p As for the bit with Mary Kate and Arthur, well, let's just say it's a bit of back-story that should definitely come out in the story that this one decided to branch off of if it doesn't come out in the later chapters of this one…

**Erica Dawn** – Thanks for the review! I'm trying really hard not to let my dislike for Will and Elizabeth affect how I write them…really I am.

**Eledhwen** – Thank you for your reviews! In answer to your concern about Will, he had drawn his sword downstairs. I'm sorry if I hadn't made that clear. He'd forgotten he had it out and in hand when he ran into her room expecting to see a possible intruder. Don't worry about late responses, either. I don't mind when they show up. I just like to know what people think and how I can improve. :p

**Myself** – Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I agree with your comment about Norrington being unappreciated, too. There just aren't enough good stories with him in them.

**oi-oi-oi** – [blushes] Thank you. Personally, I can't say as I like Will and Elizabeth all that much. I personally tend to see Will as one who doesn't really think before he acts. He's rash and impulsive, from what I've seen and I just don't see what the big deal is about him or Bloom. The guy can't act. As for Elizabeth, I see her as manipulative and actually kind of selfish and maybe a bit mean. That's just me, though. I _am_ trying to be at least a little nice when I write them, though. As for Lily's back-story and her father, it's all in my head, just waiting to be written. And it will be written. I haven't really thought about if she's heard of Jack yet. And I am trying to figure out something to try and publish, as well. I've just been trying to figure out a plausible storyline and stuff (which is hard when all my mind wants to focus on is fanfiction :p ).

**Cestrel**, **…**, **Carmen Riviera**, **Crystabel Took**, **Dazzler420**, **Coffee Luv and MORT**, **Jaina Kenobi**, **jigglykat**, **cheska21**, **nobodyinparticular**, **BlackJackSilver**, and last, but not least, **Quiet One** – Thank you all for your lovely, enthusiastic comments! I truly appreciate them and love hearing what your opinions are.

To anyone lurking, I'm glad you're reading!

Again, thank you all for your wonderful comments! I'm glad this story is good enough for you to keep returning! :p

Take care, and I'll see you all next weekend!

- Gaeruil


	13. Chapter 13

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: I apologize not only for the slight delay (even though it's technically still the weekend), but also for its short length. Not only has this chapter proved to be quite uncooperative, for some reason, but my week has also been a bit hectic and I'm afraid this is all that came to mind. Maybe it's the chapter number. I'm not sure. Also, everyone should thank my beta, Beth. If not for her, this chapter, such as it is, would not even exist right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a couple coffee mugs, a few clothes, cds, movies and stuffed animals. I don't think any of those listed items qualify as the exclusive rights to _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Especially considering I've never met any of the actors, directors, producers or anyone else in or involved with said movie.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The men were idle; restless. There was nothing in sight for miles upon miles in all directions save sky and sea. Even extra allotments of rum rations would do nothing to help. There was little more available than what would last for the duration of the patrol anyway.

From his place on the quarterdeck, James Norrington scanned the horizon, taking care to survey the eastern skies. When the morning watch had risen, it had been to a red sunrise; the top watches had sighted a distant storm approaching just after noon. The nearest island had immediately been located and their course changed in that direction. James knew of the island and was fairly certain it would give them sufficient shelter. If his calculations were correct, and he was certain they were, they would reach the island just before nightfall.

He only hoped they could get there before the storm hit. Though it was something he had done before, he did not enjoy finding the right spot to drop anchor in the midst of a storm. From what he could see, they still had several hours before it came upon them.

In the meantime, something needed to be done to relieve the men of their boredom before they decided to do something rash. "Mister Harding, pick three men of your choosing and see if you can't supply the galley with some fresh meat, if you please."

The sailor chose three men James assumed to be friends and made their way to the stern of the ship to try and catch some fish. "I can think of a better way to distract the men," Gillette murmured, stepping up beside him.

James twisted around slightly to glance at him, an eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't doubt it." He noted the mischievous gleam in the lieutenant's eye and pointedly ignored it, turning back to observe the crew. "Just what did you have in mind, exactly?"

Gillette gave him a self-satisfied smile that James felt more than saw. "Are you giving me permission to go ahead with it?" James glanced sideways at him.

The gleam in Nathan's eye intensified.

The lieutenant pulled out his telescope, scanned the horizon and began walking toward a group of marines. "Murtogg!" He stepped down to the lower deck. James watched carefully, still wondering what he was up to. "Find yourself a good vantage spot here on the quarterdeck and tell me what you can see," he told the marine, handing him the telescope.

Murtogg looked quite confused as to why Gillette was asking him to do this, but accepted the glass nonetheless. "Sir?"

"Just take a look around and tell me what you see, hmm?"

"If you say so, Sir," Murtogg replied, still looking rather uncomfortable.

As the marine hesitantly came up onto the officers' deck, he glanced nervously toward James, who gave him a slight nod of reassurance that it was, indeed, all right for him to be there. James saw the nervous marine glance back down at his friend, Mullroy, who scowled. He could only assume that Murtogg had shot him a smug look.

Haltingly, he brought the telescope up and peered through it. "I don't really see anything, Sir," he said.

"Are you certain?" Gillette asked, pacing around the man a little.

"I'm sorry- Wait. I think I see something now." He paused. "It- it looks like a…ship." Curious, James began walking to the railing where the two men stood. Murtogg appeared to be squinting through the lens. "Black- black sails."

James noted the hint of a question in his voice. He drew his own telescope up and looked for what Murtogg must see. It took a few moments, but he finally found it. A tiny speck, beyond sight even with the aid of the telescope. It hardly merited being called a sighting, but James held his tongue. He lowered his telescope and glanced toward Gillette. He found another self-satisfied smirk.

"Black sails?" Mullroy scoffed from below. "Don't tell me. The _Black Pearl_?"

"Well it could be," Murtogg shot back.

Gillette's mouth quirked into a smile, the gleam in his eye now merry.

Mullroy shot his friend a disbelieving look. " 'Could be'?"

"Well, yes."

"Really?" Mullroy retorted. James glanced around discreetly and found nearly all the crewmen above deck watching and listening to the two. Several were smiling, some, he could see, were shaking with quiet laughter. "And I suppose you expect us to believe that."

"You can believe whatever you want. I know what I saw."

"Just like you claimed to have seen the _Black Pearl_?"

"I _have_ seen the _Black Pearl_ Nearly everyone on the ship has seen it. Including you."

"I'm not talking about that night with those walking skeletons! D'you think I'm daft?" James felt the corner of his mouth quirk. "I'm talking about when Sparrow first showed up."

James caught himself before he shook his head. The two could go on for hours if left uninterrupted. Instead, he chose to gaze out toward the horizon. Though the storm was nowhere near close enough to be a threat as yet, he could still see the occasional flash of lightning in the upper levels of the clouds. As he watched the storm, the distance allowing him to watch some of its expansion and development, he couldn't help but be enthralled by the graceful power and majesty of Mother Nature.

She had the power to wipe out entire civilizations in mere minutes or days as well as create new life anywhere one looked. One had to respect her.

Watching the lightning, however, conjured thoughts of Lily. Perhaps it was the memory of the bolt that had snapped her from that first nightmare. Inevitably, this then led to her other nightmares. His heart broke with every nightmare she experienced. Spending time with her the following evening, playing with her, reading to her or simply watching her play or sleep would mend it anew.

But then the next nightmare would come and shatter it all over again.

It was a vicious cycle. One he knew had to end, but he had no ideas how to do so. Perhaps time was the only thing that could help her. Time and love, and _that_ he could easily give her.

He glanced sideways, slightly, as Gillette came up beside him. From the laughter in his eye, James new Nathan had thoroughly enjoyed stirring up one of Murtogg and Mullroy's typical arguments. One didn't need to hear the full argument to know how it turned out. They were usually the same. "You're awfully quiet and entirely too solitary over here by yourself," Gillette said. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, I was just thinking of Lily's nightmares."

"What brought such dreary thoughts about?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"The lightning, actually. It was lightning that woke her that first night."

"You didn't use water as you did the other night?"

James shook his head. "No. Cecil had forgotten to fill the pitcher. It was because of that first night that brought him to ensure there was always some close at hand at all times." He paused; a flash of lightning, for some reason or other evoked the memory of the way her back had arched in her sleep. "Did I tell you she'd been beaten?"

At Nathan's sharp, startled glance, he found his answer. "No. How do you know?"

"It was what event was behind the nightmare you witnessed. She has scars—stripes, to be exact—all about her shoulders," he said, his voice as distant as his thoughts, immersed in memory as they were. "They're the most gruesome scars I think I've ever seen."

"I can imagine so. A child's back is no place for such marks."

"Indeed." James briefly pulled himself back into the present as a gust of wind shifted his hat slightly. He glanced around, seeing immediately that they were still on course and that all was as it should be. "Do you know what her answer was when I asked her why she had been beaten?"

"Considering I was not present at the that time, I would have to be honest and say I am quite unaware."

"She said she had been 'too loud'." Hearing her answer had immediately brought to mind memory of their visit to the shoe shop. The memory of her immediate distress when he had told her that stomping her feet had not only been loud but rude. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but could now understand why she had been so quiet. She had been afraid he would strike her as her father had; a fear that had been apparently laid to rest at her first church service.

"Too loud?" Gillette asked, incredulous. "I find children to be far more pleasant and endearing when enjoying themselves and being noisy."

James smiled. "You would. Unfortunately, not everyone is you." He paused, favoring his friend with a teasing look. "Although if all _were_ like you, _no one_ would find a moment's peace."

"Are you saying I'm disruptive?"

"No. I'm saying the world would never be dull. That the world needs more like you, I think."

"James, I think you just succeeded in increasing the size of my head."

"Just don't allow it to swell too far. I may send you to man the bilges if you do." Nathan shot him a dry look.

They both fell silent, then, each contemplating the approaching storm. It was noticeably closer, but still not so much as to be a threat yet. As he watched, however, he noticed a slight increase in the frequency of lightning flashes. "Do you think the storm will be a very bad one?" Gillette asked.

"It's difficult to tell, as yet. I don't believe it will be as bad as some seen this time of year."

"Looks can be deceiving, though," Gillette said.

Nodding briefly, James braced himself against the rail and continued to examine the storm. "They can, indeed."

_Looks can be deceiving, indeed!_ James thought as he was drenched by yet another wave. He straightened back up, as he had hunched over slightly, and took a quick glance around the deck. The men all had their hands full with lines, trying to keep them secured in the high winds.

They were making very little headway toward the island now, since the storm had forced them to reef what sails they could and take in the others. The only thing they could really do at this point was hold to their course. They could change directions and continue on toward Port Royal, but it was uncertain how long the storm might last or how strong it could get before it started to die down. He wouldn't risk any lives unnecessarily.

The storm had come up on them faster than anyone had thought it would, and it only seemed to be getting stronger. While it wasn't anywhere near the force of some of the hurricanes to hit, it was still fairly strong. They hadn't quite made it to the island yet, either, but one of the lieutenants had sighted it between waves.

He looked around again, trying to keep up-to-date on all that was happening. He noticed immediately that a line was loose and flailing around in the wind, whipping anyone it came close to. As the rest of the men were too busy, James scrambled down to secure it before it could do damage or cause injury. He was lucky enough to catch it quickly, and, looking up through the driving, blinding rain to follow it to its source, finally figured out just which line it was.

He began making his way toward the proper belaying pin; his progress, like that of the ship, was hampered by the pounding waves. He had just made it to the line of pins at the rail, when he was swamped by a particularly strong wave. He managed to hold on, but upon feeling rain hitting his head, he realized his hat and wig had been swept away.

He struggled to keep the rain out of his eyes as he lashed the rope down to the proper pin as tightly as he could, but it was a futile battle. Normally, he loved being out in the rain, but this was just a bit much. Perhaps he still would have loved to walk in this heavy of rain on land, but at sea, combined with the waves and tossing ship, it made for a potentially deadly force.

Another wave swept over the rail, then, penetrating his oilskins and soaking him to the bone even more than he already was. Someone cried out, then, and he looked over to find a young sailor lying on his side on the deck against the rail. Clinging to the rail or rigging, James made his way to the boy slowly to keep his footing.

Upon reaching the lad, he helped him stand and steadied him as best he could. Another wave came over, though, and instead of allowing the boy to be swept back off his feet, James tried to shield him as best he could. Bracing himself, James again steadied the boy, then turned to make his way back up to the quarterdeck.

"..ames!…ook out!"

He whirled around, trying to figure out who had yelled what to whom, only to have the back of his head explode with a staggering white light.

* * *

"Ain't I a stinker?"

Author's Responses:

Welcome, **Jennie**, and **WideEyedandPointing**! I'm glad you're enjoying this little tale. :)

**Keindra, **– Thank you for your wonderful comments! As for James and Mary Kate, as ever, I'm afraid I'm going to remain tight-lipped on this. I'm sorry to disappoint.

**Moonbeam** – Thanks for the review! The interaction is what the characters seem to want, though. I don't really have any control over them. :p

**Smalldiver** – Evil? Me? Noo!

**Eledhwen** – I think Mary Kate will be a good influence too… Though that may not completely good, either…

**Myself** – Thank you for all your very enthusiastic comments! They really provide motivation to keep going, even through the toughest cases of writer's block! And yes, I do have at least a little bit of back-story for nearly every character in this and the other stories, and they will be exposed as I progress through them. ;)

**cheska21 **- Me? Do something bad to James? Surely you jest! :p And thank you for the lovely comments! You might be happy to know that 2 other stories with these characters are already planning themselves out in my mind. I'm just trying to get through this one so I can begin to focus on them more easily.

**Dazzler420** – Will Lily meet Jack? Maybe, maybe not… It's hard to say at this particular stage in the series…

**Cestrel** – I'm glad you're enjoying Norrington in this. I find it sad that no one can seem to write him with very much depth. It makes for very little reading material for me at times…

**BlackJackSilver** – A sense of foreboding? Did this chapter help alleviate that? :p I am glad you like Lily, though. I think she might just be one of my better characters out of all I've ever written.

**Quiet One** – Thank you! As for when I find time to write, it's whenever I can. This week was particularly bad because not only did I not get _any_ ideas at all for this chapter until Thursday at the very earliest (and that was only for the first page or so) and then the rest came just yesterday and this evening, but my parents came home, and I had to help them get some things done, which kept me from writing yesterday and today as well.

I hope I didn't miss anyone. If so, I'm sorry, and again, I apologize for the slight delay in updating, the short length, as well as any lacking quality.

I'll try my very best to return this next weekend with the next chapter.

- Gaeruil


	14. Chapter 14

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: Delayed again… Grr! Sorry about that, everyone. Blame this one on my mother and other unforeseen events…

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own anything… Though, unfortunately, I do apparently own a character who, when I was trying to finish up this latest chapter last night, decided that he wanted a completely different look, age, and back-story. I had to change several rather important things, and picking a new model for the character alone took around two hours just for that, so…blame the delay on him as well.

* * *

Chapter 14 

The back of his head throbbed. The heat beating down from the late-afternoon sun certainly didn't help. He dropped his head to his hands, biting back a moan as the boat bumped up against the docks. Once it was secure, he rose, pushing back the ship's doctor's hands as he swayed. One of the sailors set his things on the dock, while the doctor insisted on helping him onto solid ground before going to speak with Captain Teasdale.

Bereft of his hat and wig, James Norrington felt rather strange and unkempt. It couldn't be helped, however, as the wig had been swept overboard in the storm. His hat would have suffered the same fate if not for its size and shape, the ship's rail and one of the sailors on his way below. It was useless at the moment, anyway, as the knot on the back of his head discouraged any thought of wearing it.

That was not to say his head was completely uncovered. Harrison Burke, the ship's doctor, had wrapped it, though James had no idea why, exactly, since it hadn't bled at all. He had also been relieved of duty for at least a few more days—probably what the doctor was currently speaking to Teasdale about.

"James!" He turned his head sharply toward Mary Kate's voice and, wincing, raised a hand to his head. He found Jacob, Mary Kate and her uncle approaching him. Lily lifted her head almost limply from Jacob's shoulder. "What happened?"

"A storm and a loose block," he replied wearily, looking closely at Lily. She clutched a dirty handkerchief in her hand close to her chest. Her curls were a little dull and limp as well. She extended her hand toward him and he automatically stepped forward. "What's wrong with Lily?" he asked, reaching to take her. He immediately grew alarmed as she settled herself, though. She was noticeably lighter.

"Let's get you home first, Lad," Jacob said. "Do you need to speak with Teasdale before you go?"

"He will go straight home and get some rest," Burke said coming up behind them. "Captain Teasdale has already agreed to continue as he has been until I declare you fit to return to duty. I am taking no chances."

"Let's get you home, then," Arthur Birch said, leading the way from the docks.

He followed without protest, though he could easily have done so. Truth be told, sleep sounded rather lovely at the moment, but not so lovely that he wouldn't wait to find out why Lily was light and listless as she was. He suspected it was his absence that was the culprit.

"Do you need any help getting into the carriage, Lad?" Jacob asked, his tone reminiscent of one he'd heard as a child.

If not for the memory of the concern behind it when he'd been injured or ill, he would have argued that he didn't need any help. As it was, James swallowed his pride, feeling slightly light-headed. He didn't want to risk hurting Lily. "I may."

They reached the carriage rather quickly, and James found that he would, indeed, need a bit of help; mostly with stabilization. Lily refused to be parted from him, even for a brief second, which prevented him from easily pulling himself through the carriage door. They were soon on their way, though, with every single bump and dip of the road only intensifying the throbbing in his head.

It was only when the carriage came to a stop that he allowed himself to relax. Stepping out onto the ground was somewhat easier, though he again needed a steadying hand. It irritated him to no end that he needed such help for so simple a task, but he did, and there was nothing he could really do about it.

Entering the house, he immediately headed for the parlor and tried to decide which would be the most comfortable place to sit. "I would like to have a look your head, if you do not mind," Mary Kate said.

"Mister Burke said it would be well enough in a few days with plenty of rest," he said, his weariness and the persistent drum pounding through his skull obscuring his thoughts and understanding.

"For my own peace of mind and sanity, please humor me, James."

Too weary to contest this as well, he nodded ever so slightly and chose his grandmother's favorite chaise lounge. Stretching his legs, he helped Lily settle more comfortably in his lap. He noticed she was already nearly asleep. "Will somebody please tell me why Lily is lighter and rather lethargic, now?"

The three exchanged glances, immediately putting him on edge. "We have not been able to get her to eat very much at all in the past week or so. It has gotten worse in the last few days alone," Mary Kate informed him quietly.

"And we've given her nothing but her favorites in hopes of enticing her appetite. She's only ever picked at her food. She _has_ nibbled at it, but I know it wasn't near enough," Jacob said. "She's also been chattering less, and I've noticed she plays less with her toys or any of other games we usually do. Again, it has been only this past week, for the most part."

James glanced down at the child. She was asleep, now, clinging tightly to him. He examined what he could of the filthy cloth clutched in her hand. "Is that the same handkerchief I handed to her the morning I left?" he asked, glancing up sharply at Jacob.

"It is. We haven't been able to get her to let go of it. She's also been sleeping more than she usually does—and usually not in her own bed. Cecil and I have been finding her in your bed nearly every single morning."

"If she's anything like Mary Kate was as a child, she'll be well enough in a few days," Arthur Birch said. James craned his head back to shoot an enquiring gaze at the woman in question, wincing as he did so.

"Father always left me on the ship with a governess while he and Mother sought a house or room on shore," she answered, a haunted gleam flashing through her eyes. Glancing toward her uncle, his gaze was snared by the raw grief found there. Whether it was the mention of her parents or the governess, he couldn't know for certain, but it appeared to be too strong a grief for a brother. In fact, it seemed to be a heartache on a level he had seen in his grandfather's eyes after his grandmother had passed, or in Governor Swann's when he spoke of his late wife. "What happened to your promise, James?" Mary Kate asked, swiftly changing the subject. Arthur Birch's expression cleared immediately.

James brought his attention back into focus as Mary Kate began unwinding the unnecessary bandages. "If memory serves—and I am certain it does—I believe my promise was to do everything I could to be careful and to return. As I am sitting here before you, it is obvious I have done just that." He sucked in a sharp breath as she began probing the lump on his skull.

"Did that hurt? I am sorry." The tone of her voice indicated quite the opposite. "Really, though. What _did_ you do to yourself?" she asked, beginning to probe around the injury again, this time with a touch as light as that of a butterfly.

"I did nothing to myself." He paused, wincing as she touched on a particularly tender spot. "I seriously doubt I could hit the back of my own head with enough force to create a knot of this size, much less force myself to stand in the direct path of any object. It was a pulley loosened in the storm that did this."

"I would have thought you would have been paying attention to what was around you," Arthur said.

"I'm certain it would have been easier to do so, had I not just been drenched by a wave, helping a very young sailor find his footing before he was swept overboard. No, I didn't even see it coming."

"Did none of the other lads give you any warning at all?" Jacob asked.

"In hindsight, I think it may have been Gillette who tried to yell a warning over the wind and waves, but I didn't hear much of it."

"Well," Mary Kate began. "Mister Burke was certainly right. All you really need is a bit of rest, I should think. If the pain becomes too unbearable, please tell me, and I shall give you something for it, if you like."

"Thank you. I may just take you up on that offer."

Arthur stood, then. "I believe we should leave them to that rest now, Mary Kate. We wouldn't want to interfere with the recovery of either one of them. They both look like they could sleep for a year."

"I thank you for the ride home," James said.

"It was no trouble at all, Norrington. You just get some rest. Come along, Mary Kate."

"If you need anything, James, please do not hesitate to ask," she said, moving to join her uncle.

"I will. And thank you again."

Cecil appeared out of nowhere, then, and walked them out. James focused instead on prying the filthy piece of cloth from Lily's hand so it could be washed. Though she was asleep, gentle coaxing seemed to work, for soon he was able to hand it to Cecil as he entered the room. "It's about time someone managed to get that out of her hand. Heaven only knows what all we tried." He then all but rushed from the room to take care of it.

"Jacob?"

"Aye, Lad?"

"Will she truly be all right, do you think?"

"You came back, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer, then. She's just missed you is all."

James nodded slightly, looking down to watch Lily sleep. Now that he really looked, though, she appeared to be more pale than normal as well. Perhaps it was simply a trick of the light.

"Come, Lad. You need rest before that hard head of yours rolls just right and ends up hurting even more than it already does," Jacob said, helping him to his feet.

James offered no protest. He was weary enough as it was, and as soon as he changed Lily into something a little cooler, he fully intended to sleep through to the end of the week at the very least. It appeared Lily thought the same. She hadn't stirred once since falling asleep.

Making his way up the stairs, he couldn't help but feel like a truant child with the way Jacob climbed the stairs right behind him. It also seemed unusually stuffy in the house this evening. He had a feeling a storm would hit later in the evening. "Would you mind opening some windows, Jacob?"

"Would you like anything else? Perhaps some help getting her ready for bed?"

"No, I'd like to do that myself, if that's all right?"

"Of course it is! I don't know why you'd think you need my permission for that. Do you want me to bring you up something to eat?"

"No," James answered quickly as he settled Lily on the bed. "No, thank you. Food is the very last thing I want at the moment."

Jacob nodded, pulling a small nightgown from Lily's wardrobe. "I imagine you wouldn't." He set the gown on the bed by James, then went open to the windows before leaving the room.

Gently, James slipped Lily's shoes and stockings off, setting them on the floor. He then pulled her into an upright position against his side so he could get to the laces at the back. Limp as she was, exchanging her dress for her nightgown was an interesting task, but one he accomplished easily enough.

Once finished, he settled her more into bed, pulling the light covers over her. Glancing around the room, he realized Ink was nowhere to be found. Before he'd left, Lily had refused to sleep without the little black cloth puppy at her side. Even though she was already asleep, he had a feeling she would still like to have the toy with her.

He checked the small toy chest, but only the little wooden soldiers and a few smaller boats given to her by the men of the fort could be found there, and nothing was under her bed. His search unsuccessful, he was urged to seek his own bed by the throbbing in his head and the want of sleep. Hopefully, she would be able to do without for at least one night.

Trudging into his room, he went straight to the bed where he noticed Jacob or Cecil had already laid out something for him to sleep in, as well as turn down the bed. He suspected it had been Jacob, seeing that the windows were open in this room as well. Sitting down to help quell his sudden dizziness, he quickly changed out of his uniform, opting to simply drop it into the floor this time; he just didn't have the energy to toss it into a chair. As it was, he barely managed to crawl into bed before his eyes fluttered shut.

The windows shook with a crash of thunder. James pried his eyes open as best he could and by sheer will alone, kept them open. He wasn't certain what had stirred him from so deep a slumber, but he knew instinctively that it hadn't been the storm that had apparently settled in for the night.

It took a brief moment for his eyes to adjust and focus, but when he looked around his room, the only thing he saw amiss was the wind blowing the heavy drapes further into the room. Pushing himself carefully out of bed, he walked over and closed the windows, pausing briefly to wait for the light-headed feeling to pass. If not for the water pooling on the floor, he would have left them open to keep fresh air circulating about the room.

He was just returning to bed when he heard something. James quietly walked to his door, trying to hear it better. He hadn't made it into the hallway, however, before he heard a small, yet powerful congested cough. Outside his room, he felt moving air—Lily's windows had been left open.

Now fully alert, he rushed into her room, going straight to her windows to close them before stopping at her side. She had burrowed as deeply and tightly as she could into her covers. Even through them, he could see her shaking with cold. James reached for her, hoping to help her warm up when she coughed again—a deep, chest-rattling cough that made him cringe in sympathy. His hand made contact with her, only to recoil slightly; he immediately pressed it against her forehead in confirmation.

She was burning up.

James went straight to her wardrobe and pulled out the heaviest blanket there. It wouldn't be near enough, he knew, so he grabbed it, her cloak and a pair of stockings and returned to her bed. He was slipping her stockings on when she woke. "Papa James?" she asked blearily.

"Yes, Lily, it's me." He couldn't help but smile at her new chosen name for him.

"Cold."

"I know you are, Lily. We'll have that corrected in a little bit," he said, securing her cloak about her shoulder. He pulled her hood up.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked as he wrapped the blanket around her as well.

"We are, just as soon as I get us both ready." He scooped her up in her little blanket cocoon and returned to his room. He set her on the bed and quickly pulled on his own stockings, shoes and grabbed a jacket from his own wardrobe, along with his heaviest quilt; one his grandmother had made for him long ago when he was still in a cold climate. "Wait right here, Lily. I'll be right back."

She looked up at him with such a baleful expression. "Don't feel good."

James knelt before her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I know you don't, Lily. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon." He stood and stepped across the hall to the room he currently used as a study and scribbled out a quick note for Jacob and Cecil concerning their whereabouts. He then returned to his room and pulled on his spare oilskins, then wrapped Lily up in the heavy quilt as well.

Satisfied that she should stay warm and dry enough, he again scooped her up into his arms and tucked her close. He took especial care to ensure that she would be completely covered by the water-resistant cloth. Lily snuggled as close as she could from within her blankets while he made his way downstairs. Through all the layers, he could still feel the heat radiating from her.

Stepping out into the rainy night, he adjusted his grip on her and pulled his cloak closed more securely. After briefly orienting himself to the proper direction, he pulled his hood lower and dashed out into the rain. He paid only enough attention to his surroundings to ensure he was going to the right house.

The Birch estate was somewhat larger than his father's, and even closer to the fort. He had visited Arthur Birch at home no more than three times thus far, and he was rather ashamed to admit that those visits had been during their first few weeks in Port Royal. They had still been settling their belongings at the time. The retired admiral had come to see him at the fort or at his house more often than not, and James only hoped he wouldn't mind this particular visit too terribly.

After what seemed an eternity of running—but was only a short distance—he finally came to the proper gates. Thankful that they hadn't found reason enough to lock them yet, James pushed one open enough to pass through before pushing it closed again. From the other side of the house, he heard a horse's whinny. He couldn't help but feel awkward as he hurried toward the front door. Even though it was to get help for Lily, and he had no idea what to do, exactly, it was still the middle of the night and he would still be rousing them from bed.

He felt rather pathetic—and knew he must appear to be so—standing on their doorstep with rain dripping off of his hood into his face. He had already used their rather elaborate doorknocker, and now simply waited for someone to come to allow him entrance. He thought he heard the sound of a window shutting above him, but he glanced up too late to see anything. Short moments later, however, he could hear light footsteps running down the stairs.

The door was flung open unexpectedly, and he was greeted with the sight of a rather unkempt Mary Kate. He glanced down momentarily, feeling particularly silly all of a sudden, and wondered if he might be overreacting. He looked back up again, trying his best to ignore the fact that she wore only a nightgown and a lightweight sky-blue dressing gown. Not to mention the fact that her ebony hair fell loose to her waist in gentle waves.

Which was a rather easy task when Lily stirred, beginning to shiver again.

"I- I know it's an unseemly hour, and I _do_ apologize for that, but-"

"You have no need for apologies, James," she interrupted, ushering him into the foyer. "Here, come in where it's dry. Standing in the night air and rain will do you no good. What's wrong?"

"Well," he began, fumbling with his cloak's fastener. Mary Kate stepped around him and helped to pull it off, then hung it on a hook near the door. "I feel rather silly, now. Perhaps I'm simply overreacting, but I happened to wake up and found Lily with a bit of a fever. I'm afraid I have no experience in the matter, and can't really tell whether she's too warm or not."

"I should think it would be better to take precaution," she answered, stepping forward to check Lily's temperature herself, while Lily burrowed her cheek into his chest a little. "She _does_ have a slight fever."

"Who's down there with you, Sapling?" Arthur Birch's voice called from above. James looked up to see the taller, dark-haired man leaning over the banister rail above.

"It is only Commodore Norrington, Uncle."

"Norrington? Why have you come so late in the night?" As he strode down the stairs, one couldn't help but notice the quiet dignity with which he carried himself. James thought it to be a family trait of the Birch family, even though he had only met these two. His hair, the same shade as Mary Kate's, appeared to be only slightly touched with grey and his face mostly untouched by wrinkles. Seeing the man as he was now, it suddenly struck James that he knew little of the reasons surrounding the man's retirement—and he was entirely too young for it. James also recalled that Arthur Birch's name had only joined those on the list of junior admirals within the last year.

Lily coughed, then, sounding even more congested than she had in her room. "Hurts," was all she managed to say before a coughing fit took control.

Arthur closed the remaining distance between them quickly, laying a gentle hand on Lily's back. "That sounds far from good." He glanced up and over to his niece. "Mary Kate, hurry and get what you will need. I shall see them upstairs to one of the guest rooms." Arthur turned, to lead the way upstairs, but paused and turned back briefly. James stopped as well. "Would you like me to rouse Rosemary as well?"

"No, I think I can manage," Mary Kate answered. "I would rather she get what rest she can for now. She will most likely need to take over later this afternoon."

Arthur nodded once, then turned back to James and Lily. "How is the head?"

James glanced up sharply, the pain he had forgotten about the moment he heard sign of Lily's oncoming illness suddenly flaring back into his awareness. He gave the other man a wry smile. "Forgotten, but suddenly remembered."

Arthur chuckled, gesturing for him to follow up the stairs. "That is usually the way it happens in cases such as this. Would you like a room of your own, or would you rather stay with her?" he asked, his tone softening.

"With Lily, if you wouldn't mind too much."

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked. In truth, I expected nothing else. Especially given the current circumstances."

James nodded, cautiously now that his head was throbbing again, and followed the former naval officer to a room of dark blue and silver décor close to the top of the stairs. While his host lit candles, James turned down the covers, then eased Lily onto the bed and out of her little cocoon. After a short moment, he laid her cloak at the foot of the bed, only to have Lily pull her blankets back around her a little and reach for him again.

Rather than pick her up as she wanted, he sat down beside her, and eased her onto the pillows. "Lily, you should get some rest," he said.

"As should you," Mary Kate told him as she entered the room with a tray of various herbs and dishes.

"Cold," Lily said as she burrowed down into the blankets even more. James pulled them back down to expose her face at the very least.

Mary Kate sprinkled a little something into the bowl of water on the nightstand, then passed a cloth over to her uncle. Arthur dipped the cloth, soaking it, then wrung it out again and placed it on Lily's forehead. "The lavender might help relax her a little. I will be right back with some tea for her to drink."

"Norrington, why don't you go sit beside her on the other side of the bed? You might find it more comfortable, and it would be much less a precarious position should you fall asleep."

James blinked. "No, I'll stay awake. I wouldn't want the two of you to stay up the rest of the night tending to her. I-"

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder. "James, you've had a nasty knock to the head, you were roused from what I would guess to be a very deep slumber, and you've just come from a patrol. You're exhausted. You know it, I know it, and you look like you could pass out any second. Let us handle this. I've sat up many nights with Mary Kate when she was ill, and I can do so with Lily now. Don't feel obligated to help just because you brought her here and woke us up." James winced at that. "And don't apologize for that, either. I would have done the same thing were I in your shoes. I would feel better, however, knowing you were recovering as well. Don't force me to ask my niece to sedate you, because I will."

He didn't know what it was about Arthur Birch, but he found it rather uncanny that he could make him feel like a scolded child; just as Jacob was able to, and his grandfather had always been able to do. Having no argument, and, truthfully, too weary to care anymore, he complied. Now that he was in a more reclined position, he found he couldn't keep his eyes open as easily as before.

"Papa James?" Lily whimpered.

James propped himself up slightly and tried to ignore the slight smirk on Arthur's face. "Yes, Lily?" he asked, smoothing some curls back from her face.

Another coughing fit hit her. "Too hot."

"I know, Lily," he said, removing some of her covers.

Mary Kate returned, then, carrying two cups. "Here we are. This is tea made from willow bark. It should help to bring her fever down, and I brought some that is stronger than Lily's for you, James, if you want it. It should help ease your head."

"Thank you," James said, accepting the weaker tea first. "Lily, you need to drink this. It will help you feel better." He helped her steady her cup, but she only took a small sip before she pushed it away. "Lily."

"Icky."

"You still need to drink it. Do you want to feel better?"

"Mmhmm. You first."

James blinked, Arthur chuckled, and Mary Kate smiled. "Very well. Mary Kate?" Wordlessly, she handed him his cup. He took a small sip to test the heat and flavor. It wasn't too hot, but the flavor could definitely be improved. Taking a deep breath, he downed it as quickly as he could, his face twisting to show his opinion of it. Arthur laughed, that time, as did Mary Kate. Lily giggled, but it quickly turned into coughing. "Your turn, Lily." She only nodded once her coughing abated, and she drank it all, though slower than he had.

"Get some sleep, Norrington." Remembering his threat, James lay back with Lily snuggling up against him almost immediately. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax for the first time since he had woken up. He listened to the quiet stirrings in the room, felt Lily shift gently next to him. Within moments, he was asleep.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I'd like to hear from you. :p

Author's Responses:

Again, I'm afraid I don't have time for individual responses this week. I do thank you for all of your wonderful comments from the bottom of my heart. I love to hear what you have to say. I also loved how many of you called me evil and mean and such. I take that as a compliment. :p I do love to indulge in cliffhangers and such on occasion. For my fellow Americans, I hope you've all had a lovely July 4th!

Welcome, **Rennie1265**, **tinkerbell**, **Kaitlyn**, **MakomKadosh**, and **caffinebunny**! I hope you are all enjoying this!

Again, I'll try my very best to return this next weekend with the next chapter.

- Gaeruil


	15. Chapter 15

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: My most sincere and profound apologies for the long delay. Not only was I even more busy than usual, but this chapter gave me exceptional problems, and I wasn't satisfied until I got it right. Still, a late chapter is considerably better than a poke in the eye. :p

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the rights to any movies. If I did, I'd be set for life.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

How was he to tell her? Would she still hold him in the same esteem as she had before? James wasn't entirely certain. The real question plaguing him, though, seemed to be _should_ he tell her. She was, most likely, too young to fully understand.

After his arrival and subsequent visit to the Birch household in the middle of the night, he had awoken in the early evening to find that Lily's slight fever had broken close to noon. Not only that, but he found also that Captain Teasdale had tracked him down to give him a notice that had arrived in with some dispatches from England. Despite Mister Burke's insistence that James have absolutely no obligations of office until he had been cleared for duty. James found he was rather glad Roger had disregarded those orders and brought the missive anyway.

Silas Cooper was wanted for, among other things, murder and piracy.

How this news might affect Lily, he had no idea, which was the reason he hesitated to tell her. Though, now that he truly thought on the matter, perhaps he shouldn't say anything after all. The beatings, lack of food and how her mother had been treated was all she had known before she came to stay with him. Also, to take into consideration was the fact that she was only three.

If she should ask, he would tell her or wait until she was older.

James glanced down, then, and found that he had been distracted from his work for what must have been the thirtieth time in the last hour or so. At this rate, he would never finish. Perhaps now that he had resolved what to do about the information concerning Lily's father, his mind would allow him to finish these few reports that were to be sent to Admiral Coulter and the Admiralty.

Shoving all other thoughts from his mind, James forced himself to focus on the matters at hand and finish. Harrison Burke had only released him for light duty two days ago—three days after the injury itself—and James had been forced to leave Lily's side so that he could be brought up to date on the last two weeks. There was not much that had changed or merited speaking of.

Not wanting to impose further on their hospitality, he had taken Lily home the morning after her fever broke. This was, of course, after gaining Mary Kate's reassurance that it was safe to do so and that Lily's illness was nothing serious at all; just a mild cold. In the few days since, she was recovering quite well. Jacob had said yesterday evening that she had been irritable from being confined indoors. James was also pleased to note that her appetite was returning as well.

He glanced down to make the few final touches to the reports, happy that his day was at its end, when there came a polite tapping at his office door. "Yes?" he called, looking back up.

Lieutenant Stone entered, immediately paying his obedience to his commander. "A letter arrived for you, Sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he said, accepting the letter. He set it aside and quickly gathered the reports into a small bundle before passing them to the younger man. "You may take these as well."

"Aye, Sir," Stone said, saluting once more before leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

James gathered what little he needed to take home again, including the letter. He glanced at the seal and handwriting, his shoulders dropping upon recognition. He contemplated leaving it in his office to read later, but decided he might as well take it home and see what drivel his father might have written this time. Perhaps it would be something of true importance for once.

Stepping through the gates, he found himself face to face with Jacob and Lily. "What brings you out and about? I thought certain little girls were to stay indoors until they were well."

"But I am," Lily answered, then promptly coughed. And she was, James knew, except for that lingering cough. He suspected it would plague her for several more days at the very least.

"I thought some fresh air would do her some good," Jacob said, shifting her into James' arms.

"The grounds at home are not sufficient enough for that?"

"Oh, they would be at that, in a typical situation." James raised an eyebrow. "This, however, is nowhere near typical."

"In my experiences, nothing ever is with you. How is it different this time?"

"I was planning the evening meal when I noticed I had no bread to serve. Since Lily has been so very well-behaved during her confinement, I rather thought a bit of an outing was in order."

"An outing?" James smiled. "And how is Lily finding her outing?"

"Mister Jacob bought some sweet bread for me."

"Did he?"

"Mmhmm. I saved some for you, too."

"If it was your treat, Lily, you needn't save any for me."

"But I wanted to," she answered, holding a hand out toward the older cook with an expectant expression. James glanced over at him with a small smile.

"You're very kind." Lily smiled and gave him a small portion of bread. From the cut of the slice, he could see that she had divided her small portion in half, or nearly so. Starting away from the fort gates, he fished his letter out and held it for Jacob to see. "What would you wager that the contents of this letter are the same as all the others?" he asked.

"You'll get no wager from me on this matter. If your father hasn't changed in all the years I've known him, he won't start changing now. You'll find a pirate with the pure heart of Christ himself before _that_ man changes for the better."

"Mm." The corners of his mouth quirked.

"It's from your papa?" Lily asked. "What does it say?"

"Oh, I imagine it says much the same as all his other letters," he answered.

"But how do you know?"

"All of his other few letters were nearly identical."

"This one might not be."

Seeing that Lily simply would not let the matter rest, he set her down for a moment so he could break the seal. To be honest, her questions had piqued his curiosity, though he knew better than to hope for anything. Lily held on to his jacket, standing in his shadow, and gazed up at him. He read through the letter quickly, doing his best to ignore the expectant stares of the other two. It was much as he had anticipated. "He asks about his house and its condition, if I have managed to secure a wife of proper wealth, if I am maintaining his house, and what the local arrangement of society is." All in all, it seemed an ill omen.

Lily's face grew puzzled. "Doesn't he ask about you like you ask me when you come home?"

James gave her a wry smile. "He does not."

"He doesn't sound like a very good papa. Not like you."

James smiled. "No, he is not."

"Was he ever scary like my other papa?"

"I never really had the opportunity to find out. I went to live with my grandfather when I was not much older than you are now, but I don't recall him being frightening."

"Is your gran'-fath-er nice?" she asked, stumbling a bit over 'grandfather'.

"He was," he answered, swinging Lily back up into his arms.

"He was a fine man, Lily," Jacob said. "One of the greatest, to my mind. Not counting James, here, I never worked for a better man. Although, seeing as James was raised by him, he's turned out to be exactly like Geoffrey."

"As was Mother, if you recall," James reminded.

"Aye, but your father could turn the most faithful priest into a brigand. It's no wonder she's the way she is now."

"Where is he?" Lily asked.

"The same place as your mother and my grandmother, I would wager," James answered.

Lily was silent—thoughtful—for a long moment. "Maybe they foun' each other so they aren't sad any more. 'Specially Momma."

Stunned, James turned to gaze at her as she sat perched on his arm, then smiled. "I imagine they have, Lily, and are having a grand time together."

Lily smiled then, as well. "Are they nice?"

"They were both exactly like James, Lily. If your mother is with them, she's in very good hands."

"She's safe from Papa, too."

James sobered a little at that. "She is, indeed. She'll never feel any pain again."

"That's what Emmie tol' me." Her head drooped down onto his shoulder. "I just wish she didn't have to be in that box to be safe."

"So do I, Lily," James replied softly. "So do I." He suspected Lily might be starting to realize just what had happened to her mother and to understand what that implied. At the moment, however, she was just a little girl who needed and wanted her mother. He glanced over at Jacob momentarily and found a sympathetic expression. The moment was disrupted seconds later, however, when Lily coughed again. "Please cover your mouth when you cough, Lily. It's more polite." He softened the request by rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry." Something caught her attention, though, and she quickly squirmed to be let down for a moment. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off before James could catch her. His worry was only fleeting as she quickly called out a greeting. "Mister Arthur!"

James searched and quickly found the man, who still looked and carried himself as a naval officer. That was understandable, though. Old habits died hard, and as he had never spoken of it, James could only assume the retirement had not been by choice.

"Ah, Norrington," Arthur Birch greeted, Lily now perched on his own arm. "I believe this little treasure is yours."

"She is. She got away before I could catch her."

"Should she still be in your care, you'll need to be wary of that as she grows older. Some young lieutenant or captain may steal her away before you know it. But that is not something to be concerned with at the moment." He set Lily down again, guiding her back to James. "I trust you are well-recovered? Though you would have to be, if you've been returned to duty."

"I am. There is just a bit of swelling, still, and I've grown used to it enough that it does not disturb my concentration as it did." He paused, consciously restraining the urge to touch the back of his head. He wore his hat and secondary wig anyway. "And as you can see, Lily is much improved as well. She does still cough and she's still a bit congested, but she's doing wonderfully. And yourself?"

"That is good news. I am well, though I really have no reason to be otherwise. I gather you were on your way home for the evening?"

"I was. Jacob and Lily caught me on my way out of the gates."

"We were getting some bread to go with supper," Lily informed them. "Mister Jacob said I was good."

"Oh? Had you much to prepare before you realized you needed bread?" Arthur asked.

"I'd just been trying to decide, actually. I haven't rightly made up my mind, as yet, Sir," Jacob answered.

"In that case, I invite you to dine with Mary Kate, Rosemary and myself. All four of you."

Worried for the short notice, James asked "Are you certain—"

"Don't you worry about anything," Arthur interrupted, seemingly reading his mind. "I glanced into the kitchen on my way out, and they were preparing more food than we would know what to do with. Mary Kate and Rosemary, bless their hearts, always prepare far too much."

Jacob shook his head slightly. "I can't speak for Cecil, but I wouldn't want to impose—"

"It would be no imposition at all. We would be delighted to have you." Jacob looked to James uncertainly. Seeing this, Arthur spoke again. "Please. Between Lily's illness and your own injury, I should think you all deserving of a break and change of scenery."

"But Cecil and I are naught but servants."

"And that is no reason. Rosemary is as well, and yet she has dined at Norrington's table."

"It just isn't right," Jacob tried again.

James could easily recall several occasions that his grandparents had tried to convince the man to dine with them. He felt much as the Birches apparently did; that servants who became as close to family as Jacob and Rosemary had, and as Cecil was becoming, deserved a few luxuries and time away from their typical duties. "We would all be delighted," James said with a smile, ending the debate.

"Traitor," Jacob shot back under his breath. James only gave him an innocent smile.

"Good! It's settled, then," Arthur said.

"If it's all right, shall I go inform and retrieve Cecil?" Jacob asked.

"It is," James answered, though he looked to their soon-to-be host for confirmation.

The former admiral nodded in response. Jacob gave one curt nod and left. "I was actually on my way to the docks," Birch said, almost apologetically. "One of Richard's merchants has apparently just limped into port under naval escort, and as I am here, I feel it my duty to see to the matter and offer what aid I can."

James glanced over at him sharply, confused. "I thought Richard was Mary Kate's father's name."

"He was." Arthur allowed a small smile, though it was cheerless. "Four years since his death, and we still consider them to be _his_ ships. My other brother, Marcus, is overseeing Richard's small company, now. I must say that it flourishes a little more under his care than it did under Richard's. I think that is, perhaps, due to Richard's rather severe condition of wanderlust."

"And he took his family everywhere with him?"

"He did. Though he settled here in Port Royal for a time—nearly two years, I believe. I think that was the longest time he had been in any one place, save England during his childhood."

"Did Mary Kate like traveling like that?" Lily asked.

"I'm not entirely certain." He sobered, then, his gaze focusing on some point unseen. "If she did, I believe she lost any love she had for it the morning Richard and Aislinn were buried."

James didn't press further, as Arthur had ended in a near whisper. By tone and actions and the fact that neither had really ever spoken of her parents, he had gained the impression that Arthur and Mary Kate—she most especially—still grieved their loss very deeply. Either that, or she did, and Arthur allowed her the choice of what was to be told out of respect. Lily seemed to pick up on this as well, as she, too, kept silent on the matter. Instead, he changed the subject. "Did you hear anything further on how the ship came to be limping into port under escort?"

"Pirates were mentioned as a possibility by the lad who informed me, but I've heard nothing further."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you? I would like to hear from both captains and find out what happened."

"As is your duty. I would expect nothing less, though perhaps Lily should have gone with Mister Craig."

James gave Lily a reassuring look as she tightened her grip on his hand, a worried expression on her face. He swept her back up into his arms as Arthur increased their pace toward the docks.

"Commodore Norrington!" James turned toward the voice and glanced around, Arthur pausing just ahead of them. He found Lieutenant Stone approaching at a near run. "Sir, the watches reported an inbound ship of the line. I apologize for the delay in informing you, but I had quite the time in locating you."

James nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant. We were just on our way there, now."

"If I may ask, would you like me to accompany you? I could keep an eye on Miss Lily while you speak with the captains."

Relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about what she did or didn't hear or how close to the edge of the docks she went, James nodded. "I would greatly appreciate that, thank you." The young lieutenant gave a short nod and a slight smile, then fell into step a respectable distance behind them.

They arrived at the waterfront a few short moments afterward, and the moment their feet touched the wooden planks, James set Lily down. "Lily, I want you to stay with Lieutenant Stone. Please don't get too close to the edges, and do as he tells you," he said, then leaned in close to his aide and lowered his voice. "Please don't let her out of your sight."

"Aye, Sir," the younger man answered with a quick salute. He reached down and began leading her away. "Come along, Lily. Shall we see if we can't find ourselves a bit of an adventure?"

James straightened, watching Lily choose where they should go, then turned back to his companion. "Shall we?" the other man asked, indicating the merchant and naval captains pulling alongside the docks.

James forced his gaze from Lily and turned back to Arthur. Beyond the man's shoulder, he saw two other boats were rowing ashore filled with what appeared to be pirates. "Yes," he answered, his attention still caught on the incoming boats. The longer he held them in his gaze, the more he wanted to check on Lily. Short moments later, he managed to shake the feeling and focus on the matter at hand. "Yes, I should like very much to find out what happened."

As he and Arthur worked their way to the now-moored boats, he couldn't help but glance back toward Lily, just to be certain she would be well away from the incoming prisoners. She and the lieutenant were speaking with the dockmaster's young slave, Lily sitting next to him as he fished. A part of him—the part that paid attention to the various levels and rules of society—recoiled at the sight, but another part of him was pleased, since this seemed to be her first interest in speaking to someone close to her own age. For the most part, however, he simply didn't have time to choose a side or make a decision at the moment.

"Commodore Norrington," the naval captain greeted with a quick nod.

"Captain Harland." James looked to the other man, one appearing to be close to his own age. "Captain…?"

"Adams. Captain David Adams of the _Swan's Wing_, last I heard," Arthur supplied.

The other man smiled. "Arthur Birch, fancy meeting you here, of all places. Though last time, it was…somewhere off the coast of India, wasn't it?"

"It was, though you had just made first mate, hadn't you?"

"Second." The man sobered. "How is young Mary Kate? The last time I saw the both of you, she was quite the sight."

"She was not herself at all that year," Arthur replied quietly.

"Yes, well, losing one's parents in one blow will do that to a person like her. I hope she has recovered?"

"She has, for the most part. She's here with me, as a matter of fact."

"Perhaps I might be allowed to call on her while I am in port? I-"

"Gentlemen, as happy as I am to see two obviously old acquaintances brief each other on recent, personal histories, I would much rather see my prisoners escorted to the fort so my men and I might return soon to report to Admiral Coulter," Captain Harland interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Of course. My apologies, Captain," Adams said.

Harland turned to James. "We found them up on the fringes of our patrol route, a little over eighty-five leagues due South East of here. The _Swan's Wing_ was nearly completely crippled when we came upon them. They were also able to damage the _Crimson Dawn_ just enough that we easily caught up and finished her. We then escorted Captain Adams here, as this was the closest friendly port. Those two boats mooring now hold the remaining pirates."

James nodded, watching as the prisoners were forced from the boats and into a line on the docks. There was one man, however, that caught his attention. He appeared to be older, though James knew that was no real indication of age. He also had the look of one who knew alcohol quite intimately. "Lieutenant Stone," he called.

The younger man quickly called Lily to her feet, took her hand, and brought her with him. This, of course, brought attention he would rather not have had to her. The one prisoner showed an unusual amount of interest in her.

Once she was only a few feet away, Lily let go of the lieutenant's hand and ran forward to grab his own. She seemed to know what was going on around her as well, because she merely stood at his side and kept quiet. "Aye, Sir?" Stone asked.

"Please fetch a squad of marines to escort the prisoners to the jail."

"Aye, Sir," Stone saluted, then turned on his heel to carry out the orders.

"Captain Adams, if you will come and see me first thing tomorrow morning, I will see what I can do to help you get refitted and on your way as soon as possible," Birch said.

Any response made by the merchant captain went unnoticed by James as Lily's hand suddenly tightened and didn't let go or loosen. Looking down at her, he found she stood stiff as a board, trembling slightly, though one wouldn't know it to simply look at her. "Lily?" he questioned quietly.

She only shrank back against him, her gaze locked on the prisoners.

He exchanged a quick glance with Arthur, who appeared just as puzzled. He glanced, rather distractedly, at Harland for a brief moment. "Please, excuse me a moment." He bent more to her level. "Lily? What is it?" When she didn't answer, he followed her gaze and found it locked on the prisoner who had caught his attention moments ago. He found himself staring at eyes that seemed so familiar. A weight settled into the pit of his stomach as he realized why. He turned his gaze to her. "Who is that, Lily?" he asked, wanting confirmation.

Lily backed away further, choosing to hide behind James. She clung to the back of his coat as one afraid of being cast out into a stormy sea. He nearly had to strain his ears to hear the only two words she spoke. "It's Papa."

* * *

I hope this was up to par.

Sorry, Beth. I tried to wait. :(

Author's Responses for Chapters 13 _and_ 14:

**Rennie1265**: He is… At least he is in most of the few stories I read in this category. It saddens me, since Gillette's behavior often seems to be based on his remarks at the end of the movie. I'm glad you like him, and that my Murtogg/Mullroy argument was in character. :p And everyone needs someone to rant to on occasion. Gillette just seemed to be the one Norrington would go to the most.

**Dazzler420**: Thank you! :)

**Carmen Riviera**: Thank you. :) Cliffhangers are evil…if you're the reader. :p But also very fun.

**Arendi Star**: [blushes] Thank you. I'll try to keep the same quality in future chapters.

**Cheska**: I've been told I can be quite evil… I'm glad to see that hasn't worn off. Rest assured, I wouldn't electrocute him. I could never do that to a favorite character… Math prelims… Is that like Math ability evaluation? If so, I hate them with a passion. I was never any good at Math. Give me a good graphing calculator, though, that does just about everything, and I can tolerate it. :p I'm always more than pleased to brighten someone's day. :D

**Moonbeam**: How could I end it right there? Simple. I just type up those last words that leave a reader dangling from the edge of a shear, sharp cliff. ;) Don't worry about offending me about something being too short. Whenever I manage to get my mother to read what I have and get a bit of feedback; she complains about it being too short all the time. Norrington and Lily return your greetings, and thank you for the advice, too. They say they've taken it to heart. :p

**Cestrel**: I tend to stick to Lord of the Rings, Silmarillion and this category. They're the only ones that interest me in the slightest except for Star Wars, occasionally. Sadly, I haven't found very many decent updates in any of those categories in the last few weeks at all. I'm very particular as well.

**Keindra**: Thank you for your graciousness. :p I've found some cliffhangers to be annoying in the past, but on the other side of the fence, they're very fun to write. :p And James and Lily do get better, as this chapter shows. :p

**Smalldiver**: [innocent smile] Thank you; it flatters me that you think it was beautifully written. :D I should think anyone would worry about getting people up in the middle of the night. But then, I tend to be old-fashioned about some things. I just hope I keep everything more accurate to those times in ways of etiquette and such.

**Tinkerbell**: Thank you! I'll try my best to keep updates coming.

**Myself**: Backstories will come bit by bit. I don't want to rush them or reveal too much at once. I've found that the lack of details keep readers coming back. :p Don't worry about me doing much to Lily. I'm rather inclined to think she's been through enough already. ;) And James does his best to keep his word… Unlike a certain character who has such a fascination with pirates. It was actually the fact that she didn't eat much that made her more susceptible to illness, I think. At least it seemed logical to me. I also kind of think that Sparrow doesn't need to be in _every_ PotC story. Though I might try my hand at writing him at some point… ;)

**Kaitlyn**: It was rather mean, wasn't it… [innocent expression] Thank you. :)

**MakomKadosh**: [blushes] Thank you and welcome. I rather liked Norrington in the movie as well, and I'm glad you like him in this.

**Eledwen**: Better a late review than none at all. :p I'm glad you like 'my' Gillette, too. :)

**Caffinebunny**: I'm glad you adore this story. I like Lily, too. I think she's one of my better characters out of all my created ones. She's one of the most fun to write, too.

**Instantphoenix**: [blushes deep red] Thank you, and welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I'm always open to constructive criticism, as long as it's politely said (though I might prefer it emailed instead :p ) I look forward to your fuller review, as well. I love to know what others think of what I write and what parts they enjoy the most and such. Actually, I don't remember getting any IMs from anyone new. And I have it set where it tells me first. I may not have been at the computer at that time, though, too, and my modem might have disconnected. Sometimes, I might miss messages that way. [shrugs]

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: Welcome! I'm glad you like Lily. I've been basing her a bit on my small cousin and my neighbor's youngest son. I'm glad she's real enough to remind someone of other small children. :p

**Madelynne Rabb**: Welcome to you, too, and thank you. I like this more unknown, but hinted at side of Norrington, too. :p I'll do my best to continue.

**Jaina Kenobi**: Welcome back! :p And thank you very much. :D

**starsinthesky**: "It's rather apparent that you're building toward it" Are you so certain that what is apparent is what will happen? :p You might see such things, and you might not… I'm keeping that as one of my little secrets under the Author's Privilege Clause, Section 5, paragraph 3. :p Thank you, though, and welcome! I hope you can tolerate this author's little quirks of insanity. :p

**Lady Tolwen**: Welcome! And thank you, kindly. [blushes] I'm glad you like this little tid-bit of a tale. I understand your concern about Lily, though. And you've not offended me, so don't worry about that. ;) I think she's still adjusting to her new world a little. She'll be getting into some trouble once she feels brave enough to challenge her new boundaries, though. I've been around enough children to know that none can be complete angels, though they might appear to be at first glance. :p

I hope to update again next weekend, but as the last three weeks have proven, it would be better that I didn't guarantee that update at this time.

- Gaeruil


	16. Chapter 16

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: Apologizing seems to be the only thing I do, these last few weeks. :( And here I offer yet another one. The delay for this one is can be found in the post itself. It took me most of the last two weeks just to write one particularly complex scene. I was only able to write it at a rate of five sentences at a time because I couldn't seem to be happy with it. Then, the rest took a couple days or so in my few minutes of free time. Again, I apologize, and hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any movies… [sniffle] I wish I did, though.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

He was here. Now. In this port—sitting in one of the cells this very moment, in fact.

He was a man who'd beaten his own wife to death. Who had beaten and scarred his own three-year-old daughter, simply because she'd been too loud. A man who was now very accessible.

Glancing down, James tried to read the report before him, but his swirling thoughts and emotions simply wouldn't allow it. He couldn't even read beyond the first two or three words. All he could see was Lily's solemn expression when she'd first arrived, her terrified expression when she woke up from her first nightmare and when he tried to coax her out of the corner. He saw her fear that he'd strike her at church. Her nightmares that had visited her nearly every night. Her tears.

But most predominant were her scars—harsh, pink stripes criss-crossing the width of her upper back around her shoulders.

Frustrated with his own lack of focus, James put the report down, stood and walked to the table that held some of his charts. He glanced down, his eyes automatically pinpointing the location Harland had said the pirates had been captured at. He scowled and walked back to his desk

_"It's Papa,"_ Lily had said. Two tiny, little words, and they had destroyed more of his control quicker than anything else ever had before. Including the last verbal encounter he'd had with his father.

Disgusted, he walked swiftly to the small cabinet by his desk and poured himself a bit of brandy. He downed it quickly, then poured another small amount before putting the decanter away again.

_"Not here. Not now,"_ Arthur had said as he'd swiftly prevented James' initial attempt on the man's health before he had even begun to move _"Let us go and have something to eat. You can speak with him tomorrow after your temper has cooled considerably."_ The solid grip on his arm had tightened, his voice low—the discussion remaining between them. It had taken all of his reserves of restraint and much of Arthur's to stand rooted in place on the weathered planks.

_"If for no other reason, leave him be for Lily's sake. I suspect she's seen enough violence in her short life, and most certainly doesn't need to see it from you, as well."_ It had been these words from Arthur that had been his key to temporarily regaining his head. That, and Lily's small hand clutching his own, providing an anchor with her frightened grasp. Scowling again, James forced himself to sip his brandy to try and calm down.

Luckily, Lieutenant Stone had returned with a squadron of marines and they had gotten Cooper out of his sight rather quickly—before his hard-won control was lost again. He had then finished speaking with the two captains as quickly and politely as possible before Arthur firmly ensured that James and Lily went straight to his home for supper.

They found Cecil and Jacob already there, supper ready, and the table set. By a silent agreement of sorts, neither James nor Arthur had spoken of the events at the docks until after they'd eaten. Lily had apparently still been too shaken to make much of a sound or even eat. Once they had, however, Cecil became understandably angered and sympathetic for Lily, but Jacob became downright furious. By that time, Lily had grown a little more hysteric before she fell asleep; crying and begging them all not to let her father take her.

She had remained at his side or attached to him in some manner the entire evening, and most of this morning as well.

Lily's behavior and everything she'd been through stuck with him, and only reminded him constantly of just how horrible her father truly was. Contrary to Arthur's intentions, however, waiting until this morning to see the man had only allowed his anger to stew. If he'd been angry the evening before, he was positively livid now, and, being bound by the law as he was, he was somewhat obligated to ensure Cooper was able to stand trial.

As the morning progressed, he found this duty to be more and more difficult to hold to.

Gulping down the rest of his brandy, James placed the glass on the cabinet and walked back to his desk. His eyes landed on the report once more, but he glared at it and walked to his small window. It was a beautiful day outside, but he knew he wouldn't enjoy it. He had a feeling that if he set foot outside his office walls, his feet would immediately take him down to the jail where he would, most likely, do something he would regret later.

Restless, he moved away from the window again. There was no point in gazing, since it would only make him want to go outside. He needed to finish those reports, but his feet took him everywhere in his office except the desk.

That was how he was found nearly an hour later; pacing his office like a caged lion. He hadn't ever noticed when, exactly, Lieutenants Evans and Gillette and Arthur Birch arrived, but the moment he did, he immediately saw the expression on Birch's face: grim, but understanding determination.

Gillette and Evans stepped back out into the corridor. Birch stepped forward, raising his chin slightly so that he seemed taller than the hand-width he was. "Am I to assume your anger has not yet abated?" he asked, his voice rich and clear.

Feeling more like a midshipman than a captain under such scrutiny, James glanced to the side. "No, actually," he answered quietly, returning his gaze. "If anything, it seems to have grown and everything I've tried does nothing to lessen it."

Nodding, Birch stepped forward again. "I thought as much," he said, extending an arm as if to guide James from behind. "Come."

Curious now, more than anything, James allowed himself to be led outside. Behind him, Birch grabbed something on his way out. "If I may ask, where are we going?"

"Outside." Birch gave him a rather wicked smile. "To take the air." He spoke no word after that; only led the way out and into the fort courtyard. He stopped in the center, well away from anything, and pushed a sword into his hand.

James glanced down to see that it was his own sword. He looked back at Arthur to see he'd removed his jacket and passed it to Thomas. James raised an eyebrow. "A friendly match, I hope?"

Arthur smiled slightly. "I thought to allow you a way to work off some of that unwanted energy I know you possess. I also know you've yet to see Cooper, and guessed you didn't quite trust yourself around him. I see I guessed correctly." His face went carefully blank. "I suggest you remove your own coat. I have no intention of making this easy for you," He said, drawing his sword.

James did so, passing his coat and sheath to Nathan. As he stepped closer to his opponent, the two lieutenants quickly moved well out of the way. He took a more relaxed stance and raised the tip of his sword. Despite the intensity of his anger toward Lily's father, he was rather apprehensive about this little match.

Without warning, Arthur made the first move. James reacted quickly, bringing his blade up to parry the strike just in time. He returned it with a slash at Arthur's stomach, which was quickly blocked. He parried the next attempt to his shoulder with ease. He thrust his sword, aiming for Birch's ribs, then began circling to his left. 

The two circled for several moments, each looking for an opening. Lunging suddenly, James feinted toward Arthur's shoulder, then took a swipe at his chest. Advancing slowly, James began pushing him back toward the soldiers working to erect the gallows.

Halfway there, Arthur stepped sharply to the right and struck toward James' shoulder again, forcing him to deflect the move at an awkward angle. Then Arthur pushed back and, with several strikes made in rapid succession, forced James on the defensive. He back-stepped as quickly as he could under the assault, keeping track of where he was in relation to his surroundings to prevent tripping.

The distinct ring of metal striking metal bounced off the stone walls, echoing around the fort. Though neither noticed, their small match attracted an audience amongst off-duty soldiers. Some of those still on-duty came as they were able, or, if they were one of those on guard, were thankful their commanders were distracted or away. Most didn't stay long anyway, either knowing their duties or having seen such duels before.

As Birch continued to press forward, James merely deflected the other blade, patiently waiting for the opening he knew would have to reveal itself soon. He ducked, Arthur's blade passing well above him, then thrust his own sword out from the lower angle. This forced Birch to jump back some, to prevent being stabbed, but also threw him slightly off balance.

James took advantage and began a new press of attack. Moving as quickly as possible, he flicked his blade into any small opening he found. Arthur kept pace, deflecting every attempt before it could get too close. As he did this, James advanced again, pushing his opponent back toward the steps.

As he pushed, Arthur threw several strikes toward him, but as James relaxed and became more accustomed to his fighting style, his anger resurfaced. He parried Arthur's strokes and replied with counterstrikes more powerful that was really necessary for such a fight. He tried his best to keep mindful of the fact that it was Arthur he was fighting and not Lily's father.

Then Birch suddenly stepped to the side, well beyond the reach of James' sword and straightened, dropping his sword tip to point toward the ground. James would have thought he was ending the match if not for the fact that he kept circling.

Though he kept alert, James wondered just what, exactly, Arthur had planned. They continued to circle for several moments, the growing heat working its way into his awareness. Sweat trickled down his face, but he ignored it and did his best to ignore and blink away the little that felt like it would get in his eyes.

Arthur leapt forward suddenly, and let loose a flurry of sword strokes. James backed quickly, flicking the man's blade aside as best he could. He watched again for an opening, then feinted, choosing to pass by the man instead to get away from the stairs leading up onto the battlements. Arthur turned immediately and lunged. James barely got his hand out of the way in time to keep from getting cut.

For several long moments, all either man knew was strike and counterstrike, thrust and parry. The rhythm of metal against metal rose and fell much like that of the waves crashing along the beaches. Back and forth and side to side they went around the courtyard, though they took care to stay away from the gallows.

Nearly an hour later, his shirt soaked with sweat and clinging to him as barnacles on the hull of a ship, he felt more in control of himself. He certainly wasn't as sloppy now as he had been earlier, and he could see by the look on Birch's face that it had been noticed. Throughout much of the match, the other man had had the upper hand, and James knew it was because he hadn't kept his head as he should.

They took to circling each other again, now more relaxed, since the heat and duration of the fight had sapped much of their strength. This time, James was far more cautious. Arthur apparently noticed this as well, for he gave a small, pleasant smile, then stepped back and lowered his sword.

James straightened, curious, confused, and hesitantly lowered his own blade when Birch made no further move. "I trust your mind is now better suited for a discussion with Mister Cooper?" Arthur asked.

James relaxed further, knowing with certainty that the fight was at its end. Now idle, the stickiness of his clothing became much more pronounced. The corners of his mouth tugged upward into a wry smile. "It is, though my appearance at the moment has much to be desired, I think."

"Indeed. I anticipated this, however, and took the liberty of procuring a change of uniform for you. Mister Craig and Mister Porter were most accommodating." He paused, taking a step forward and re-sheathed his sword. "I hope you don't mind."

James glanced briefly over his shoulder and caught Gillette's eye, then turned back to his opponent. "I don't. In fact, I appreciate your foresight very much, just as I appreciate that duel. I think that did much more to help than anything I'd tried." Nathan came up behind him, then, and returned his sheath to him. "My thanks, Lieutenant." He slid his sword in, then pulled the belt around his waist and hooked it. He gathered his coat and began walking back into the buildings. "Where might I find this spare uniform?"

"Your quarters. If you will excuse me, I believe I shall return home and find a change of clothing myself."

With a quick nod, James turned and made his way to his former quarters. Walking down familiar corridors, he couldn't help but think of his preference for living in such a manner; within the fort, if he should be needed; close to the men and a little more aware of what occurred. There were several times in recent months that he thought seriously about moving back into the fort. It wasn't really an option, now, though. Not with Lily in his care—she needed a proper home.

That was, of course, assuming she would remain in his care.

Entering the small, familiar set of rooms, he was hit even more by a kind of homesickness. It was moments like this that made him wish he were still here. It wasn't a bad place, but smaller than the house he currently occupied. Still, possibilities sprang to mind as he glanced around. Behind and to his left, a throat was cleared. James spun, his gaze landing on Cecil. "I see you have, indeed, been most accommodating for Mister Birch."

"When he asked for a spare uniform and told us what he planned, I thought you might like a bit of help and a chance to wash up a little," the man said, offering the clothes. James smiled, gave a short nod, and walked to the other side of the room to his former bedroom.

Brief moments later, James emerged from the set of rooms dressed in dry clothes and feeling very much refreshed. He also felt more like himself in both mind and body. He was more confident, now, about remaining in control and knew it was high time he paid a visit to Silas Cooper.

As he made his way toward the jail, he began thinking about what he would say and do to the man once he stood face to face with him. On a whim, he caught the first four marines he saw and asked them to accompany him. Thoughts of what Lily had been through again taunted him, but this time, he refused to allow them to provoke his temper, determined to keep his head.

Nearing the door leading down to the cells, he could hear the prisoners yelling back and forth, insulting each other and laying the blame for being captured on what sounded to be the same individuals. He nodded to the guards on either side, who saluted, then opened the door for him. Walking down the steps, he straightened, pulling an air of command tightly around himself.

Stepping away from the last step, he clasped his hands behind his back and halted a short distance from the cells. All chatter stopped. He swept his gaze around, letting it linger briefly on each man as he sought the source of Lily's torment. He finally found him at the back, lying on a bit of straw. Once he settled his gaze on the man, those standing between moved back and cleared a path.

"Wot did you do, Cooper?"

" 'e's givin' ye th' look o' th' devil 'imself, 'e is."

"Wot th' devil did you do to 'im, Coop?"

It was then, with all the various whispers and mutterings that James knew no conversation could be had with the man before this rabble. "Gentlemen, escort Silas Cooper to my office, if you please," James said to the soldiers as he unlocked the cell. He then stepped aside to wait for them to take the man away and made sure the cell door was again secure. He followed closely behind the escort so that he could keep an eye on the prisoner, as well. He didn't usually interact with the prisoners after they'd been locked away, but the matter of _why _this particular man had done what he did plagued him incessantly, and as sure as the sun was shining, he would have answers.

Upon reaching his office, James gestured for two of the marines to stand guard outside the door. The other two stood just inside the door and, judging by the expression on either face, he guessed that they were two that had been around Lily when she explored the fort under Nathan's watchful eye. He knew they wouldn't hesitate to shoot, should he try to escape.

Turning his attention to Cooper, James stood rigid and fixed him with an unrelenting gaze. There were subtle features he saw that Lily had gained from him, but only enough to prove that this was, indeed, her father. It was in the set of his eyes, the curl of his hair, and the shape of his nose.

"I 'eard you was keen on 'angin' pirates, but I didn't think you'd be th' type to single out a scallywag such as meself. What d'you want wif a lubber like me? I ain't been at it long enough to warrant this kind o' treatment."

James allowed a blink of a smile. "Yes, I suppose that does seem to be the reason I brought you here, doesn't it." He paused, then stepped around the man to stand in front of his desk. "I don't suppose you recall entering into an agreement of indentured servitude, do you?" James asked carefully, raising an eyebrow.

"An' if I did?"

James dropped any pretense of amusement and pleasantries. "I think you might benefit to know that there is nothing I detest more than an individual who goes back on their word or contract."

"So I boarded the wrong boat," Cooper shrugged.

"That is not what Captain Henderson told me when he delivered your young daughter to me."

"Is that 'oo that poppet was, then?" James expression hardened, but before he could say or do anything, Cooper's own expression changed abruptly. He now seemed stunned; haunted. His entire demeanor changed. "The image of 'er mother, she is. I thought I'd seen 'er before." He focused on James suddenly, pulling himself out of memory. "Why'd she 'ide from me? Why was she scared o' me if she's me own daughter?" he demanded.

James remained as he was. "I should think it has to do with seeing her mother killed, as well as the scars on her back and the other beatings _you_ gave her," he answered steadily, though perhaps a little overly harsh.

Cooper flinched visibly. "I s'pose it does."

"Why?" James asked. The other man gave him a confused look. "Why—_How_ could you bring yourself to beat so small a child? So bad so, that she now has horrible scars all down her back?" It was simply beyond his comprehension and had been the reason for so many sleepless nights in the past month. He _needed_ answers, and wouldn't rest until he had them.

Cooper shrugged slightly, seeming quite melancholy now. "I don't know, meself. I was prolly drunk out o' me mind. Don't really 'member much about it. All I knew was that wench next door—Emily was 'er name, I think—kep' 'er fer three weeks an' wouldn't lemme get near 'er to take 'er 'ome afore then."

That explained much. "I can imagine why. Especially when one considers the nightmares she's had that are so bad that one has trouble waking her from them; nightmares that center around _you_ and how you treated her and her mother."

Cooper flinched again, nodding. Silence stretched, giving James the impression that the man was truly repentant. "I saw 'ow the two o' you were, though. Down at the docks. 'ow you were together an' I been thinkin'. I know it don't 'elp me position none, but I _am_ sorry 'bout what I did to 'er an' Ellen."

"I am glad to know that, however _I_ am not the one who should hear this sentiment."

He nodded, then. "Can—can you send fer 'er then?"

"I can," James answered with a short nod. He quickly walked to the door and asked one of the outside guards to do just that. Before James could do or say anything else, Lily's father spoke again.

"I was also thinkin' that if you was willin', I want you to 'ave 'er. Legal I mean—wif your name an' all—she don't need my name foulin' 'er up later. I know me own parents can't give 'er what you can. Neither can Ellen's. 's one o' the reasons I sent 'er 'ere to you." He paused, his expression somewhat sheepish. "Well, that an' she was in me way all the time." He quickly turned serious again, though. "Will you take 'er?"

"I will," James answered solemnly. "I would be honored to call such a girl my own daughter." Cooper gave a curt nod, then sagged in relief.

"I want Papa James!" came a wail from the hallway. James glanced at the door, but couldn't help noticing the sad, accepting look on the other man's face.

"Already seems t' think that way anyway," Silas muttered.

The door opened shortly to admit a tear-streaked child, who ran straight to James, followed by Arthur Birch. James knelt to catch Lily, but remained where he was. "I was returning to see if you needed any further assistance and was intercepted by Mister Craig and Lily. He asked me to bring her the rest of the way. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. As a matter of fact, I just sent for her," James answered, then turned to the child clinging to his arm. "Lily, your father has something he would like to tell you." Lily kept her hold on him, but focused on her father.

"R—Lily, I—I'm sorry fer 'ow I treated you. The beatin's and all. Norrington 'ere'll be your new papa, a'right?"

She nodded, though she stepped no closer to him. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Gabriel Stone poked his head in. "Pardon the intrusion, Sir, but Governor Swann is here and asks to speak with you at your earliest convenience."

"Please send him in now, Lieutenant. There is a matter he might help us with."

"Aye, Sir." The young lieutenant disappeared again, but appeared shortly after, opening the door for the governor.

"Commodore Norrington, the lieutenant, here, said I might be able to help with something?" Weatherby asked as he stepped into the office.

"There is, indeed," he answered.

"I'd like 'im to 'ave me daughter. Legal wise," Cooper said, gesturing toward James.

"Yes. We would like your assistance in drawing up the necessary papers, if you've time." He turned to his aide. "Lieutenant, will you please escort Lily into Lieutenant Gillette's care?"

"Aye, Sir."

James gently pushed her toward the younger man. "Run along, Lily. I shall collect you in a bit."

Lily nodded, but paused and looked up at her father long and hard as she passed him. James couldn't help but wonder what thoughts might be chasing through her mind. "Goo'bye, Papa."

* * *

Author's Responses:

**oi-oi-oi**: [blushes] Thank you. I'm flattered to see how highly you think of my story, and happy to know that I seem to be keeping things fairly true to history. I agree about Jack, though, I may try bringing him into a story eventually. Not for another few stories, however. I still have two that would need to be finished before I do _that_ particular story.

**Ginny 3000:** Welcome! And thank you! I do try to make most of my characters enjoyable…

**Lady Tanarion:** Welcome and thank you, to you too! One thing about me, is I have this nasty affection for cliffhangers. If I can ever get my other stories done and ready enough to post here, that will most likely become obvious. I do try to be nice about most of them, though. As much as I can, anyway. Some just beg to stay nasty, though… Blame them. I'm glad you like 'my' Norrington. When I see how most others write him, I just have to shake my head. I don't read all that much in the Pirates of the Caribbean category much anymore, because a lot of people don't stay true to character very well. And Lily can be difficult to write, but I just do my best, and try to remember how the children I've been around in the past phrase their sentences.

**Lady Tolwen:** No, I don't hate you. I have a hard time bringing myself to hate someone, and your concerns were legitimate. Two days, eh? I hope you felt your time well-spent! :p I not only dislike Will and Elizabeth, but I barely tolerate them at all. I skip through most scenes with them anymore. You might have to give me a clearer example, though. I've never read Silas Marner or anything like that, so I'm afraid I don't really know what you mean. I'd love to know, though, if you're willing to share. I haven't been able to think of many very good ways for Lily to get in trouble with James. Thank you for your wonderful review!

**tinkerbell:** I hope you were able to get some sleep, last week… I didn't mean for it to be that suspenseful. :p Thank you, and you're right: I'll be keeping my secrets for now… sorry. :p

**Lirenel:** Welcome! Thank you! I'm glad you liked this little tidbit of a story and how I've portrayed Norrington.

**Moonbeam:** Lily thanks you for the hug, and her father was a prisoner—of the pirate variety to be exact, so…

**RareReality:** You're quite welcome, both in response to your thank you, and as a first time reviewer here. I'm just glad you like my writing… :p I plan to continue writing Norrington stories. I have three others already planned, two already begun, one I hope to start posting after I finish this one. It may be a bit, as I like to get a few chapters ahead at first, though, but then again, I may start the week following this one's last chapter. You never know with me. This particular story, however, is nearly finished. It will be expanded on in one of the two I already have started. ;)

**Jaina Kenobi:** Thank you! I'm pleased to have kept you guessing. :p That gives me an idea of how I give things away and such, and I like to keep people guessing as long as possible, I guess. :p

**Carmen Riviera:** Yes, more cliffhangers. I just can't help myself. Thanks! :D

**Keindra**: Don't worry. She's fine. Her father never lays a hand on her. And about the shortness…well, I had to cut it off somewhere, so it got it there. Thank you! :)

**Myself**: No need to apologize. My lack of posting over a week no doubt throws people. If anyone would need to apologize, it would be me, I think. And yes, the new captain has met Mary Kate before. As for competition for Norrington, I'm keeping my lips zipped for now. There will be more of Mary Kate and Lily in one of the other two stories anyway. Plus, I feel like being slightly mean at the moment, I guess. And if I'd left Cooper hanging in the last chapter, I couldn't have what happened in this chapter happen, now could I? :p ;) It's in knots now? I hadn't thought it to be that twisted around, but I'll take your word for it. I'm not so good a judge in things like that sometimes. Particularly when it comes to my own stories. Poke all you want. Little reminders like that simply tell me how much you enjoy what I write, and don't ever worry about the length of your reviews. If need be, there's always email if you want to.

**Kramedart Trademark:** Welcome and thank you! I'm glad you like that little nickname, and yes, it had to be a cliffhanger. I love using them too much, though it hadn't really sunken in that it was one until I got some of my first reviews, I think…

**Eledhwen:** Thanks! I thought so too, and he's definitely a bad 'un, though maybe not completely bad…

**Wellduh…: **Welcome, and thank you to you as well. The neighbor next door has a son that recently turned four. Some of Lily has been based on him, along with a few other very young children I've been around at one point or another, some of which weren't quite three yet. I've tried to keep her based on that age as much as possible, and my neighbor's son is pretty good with words and putting together sentences, if that's what you mean. :p Lily's almost four, too, though, so… And yes, "gaeruil" means "seaweed" in Sindarin elvish. I'll go by either one or both. :p

**cheska:** Eep! Is that a hint? :p Thank you, though, and don't worry. My time doesn't really get wasted, unless it's when I'm being forced to take classes I feel are unnecessary…like public speaking or something. And competition for Norrington is a possibility…

**BlackJackSilver:** No need to apologize for late reviews. As I see it, it's better late than no review at all. Me? A monster? :p Actually, the only kind of boat I've ever been on is a flat-bottom john boat, or a bass boat or a pontoon or ski boat on the local lakes. I've never even laid eyes on the ocean. I've been able to read a couple Horatio Hornblower books, though, and have watched Master and Commander a few times. Other than that, I research a lot about ships and what times were like back then. I even bought a book called _Seamanship in the Age of Sail_. I haven't gotten a chance to read it all yet, though—I've only made it to the fourth or fifth chapter and it's _very_ heavy reading. As for reading Dickens, I think the only thing I've read of his is _Great Expectations_ and even then, it was around seven or eight years ago. I'm glad you liked chapter 14 as you did, though. :D And I hope this last chapter dealt with her father in a satisfactory manner.

**Rusty Button:** Welcome! And thank you for your review! Does the ending of this chapter answer your question? :p

I made a slight edit to chapter 12. My mother pointed out a historical inaccuracy in that chapter that also happened to be one of her pet peeves when it comes to movies and stories, [blushes] so it's fixed now. It was just a technicality concerning women, horses and that time period anyway.

On another note, I have one full page already written out on the next and last chapter of this little story. As I stated above, though, it is, by no means, the end of this little tale. The other stories will only expand with these characters. This one was only a small, detailed extension of one of them anyway. I'll do my best to have it done and posted on time next weekend, but we'll just have to wait and see.

- Gaeruil Seaweed :p


	17. Chapter 17

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: And so we come, at last, to the final chapter. I hope it's enjoyable for you all.

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes, I'd never starve. If this movie's rights were mine, I'd be filthy, stinking rich.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Playing Navy and Pirates was fun, but nowhere near as fun as when you had help. Especially when the one helping you knew a lot about boats like your new papa. Lily found that out the hard way. Mister Jacob and Mister Cecil were both busy, one with some of her favorite treats and the other with the silver.

Papa had told her James was her new papa, too. She didn't know where Papa was going or why, but something told her she wouldn't ever see him again. Tired of trying to play by herself, she picked herself up off the floor and chose to go downstairs. Maybe Mister Jacob would have something for her to eat.

She left her ships and soldiers where they lay and left her room. At the stairs, she gripped the rail and hopped down onto the uncovered portion of each step, delighting in the sharp click of her shoes on the polished wood. Upon reaching the bottom, she ran back to the kitchen to ask for a treat.

"Lily!" Mister Cecil called to her. She stopped and looked up at him. "We do not run indoors, Lily. Please walk."

Lily nodded, but didn't know if he really meant it or not. He was smiling and looked like he could laugh. He was almost always happy, though. She decided to be safe and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen instead. He was watching her, anyway.

"Mister Jacob?" she called quietly as she pushed the kitchen door open.

"Aye, Lass?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh you are, are you?" he asked. He sounded like he thought she was silly. "I know you ate breakfast and a snack around noon." She simply gazed back at him. "Oh, you've twisted my arm. Here. Run along, now, and play," he said, placing something in her hand.

She gave him her best smile. "Thank you, Mister Jacob." She started back toward the front of the house, then looked to see what she'd been given. A small, extra bit of piecrust cooked with sugar sprinkled on top. She turned to go into the parlor to sit and eat her treat. Mister Cecil didn't like finding crumbs in her room.

She was just sitting down when a sharp knocking came at the front door. Lily dashed to the door, knowing she was closer and wanting to open it anyway. "No running indoors, Lily!" Mister Cecil called, coming through the dining room doorway.

"Sorry!" she called back. She stopped by the door and pulled it open with her free hand. "Mary Kate!" She pushed the door open enough that it nearly hit the wall.

"Hello, Lily. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Mister Jacob gave me a treat!" she said, holding up what was left of her piecrust cookie.

"I see that. It looks very tasty."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit today, Miss Birch?" Cecil asked. "Have you come to spend the day with Lily?"

"Yes, Rosemary and I were going to Market Street for a short while and wondered if Lily would like to join us."

Lily looked up at Mister Cecil. Market Street sounded like it could be fun. "Can I?" He gave her a stern look. "May I?" she revised.

"I see nothing wrong in allowing it," he said. "I believe Master Norrington wished that she be here when he returns home tonight, however."

"She will be returned by then," Mary Kate promised.

"I can go?" Lily asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yes, Lily, you may go," he answered with that same grin she saw on her way to the kitchen.

Lily smiled brightly and wrapped a sugar- and crumb-coated hand around Mary Kate's. "What will we do?"

"Visit some shops, perhaps. Or possibly simply stretch our limbs," She answered, guiding Lily to the end of the front walk where Rosemary stood.

"Can we go to the fort?" Lily asked. Maybe if they just surprised him, Papa James would let her stay with him.

"We may. We shall simply have to wait and see," Mary Kate answered.

"Did you know he's my new papa? Papa said so when Papa James talked to him."

"He is?" Mary Kate asked. "That's wonderful!"

"Mmhmm. Papa James tol' me we was going to have a special supper tonight acause of it."

" '_Be_cause', Lily dear, not '_a_cause'," Rosemary corrected.

"He also gave me new names, too," Lily continued.

"Did he?" Mary Kate asked.

"Mmhmm. I'm Lily Ellen Hen- Henrita-"

Mary Kate smiled. "_Henrietta_?" she offered.

"Mmhmm. He said that was my momma's name an' his grandmother's name. An' it's not 'Cooper' no more, too. It's 'Norrington' just like Papa James, now."

" 'Lily Ellen Henrietta Norrington'?" Mary Kate asked.

"Sounds like a mouthful to me," Rosemary muttered.

"Mmhmm. Papa James said it was more proper now. He also said it was so I could 'member Momma an' he could 'member his grandmother. Why would he need to 'member his grandmother? He 'members everything."

Mary Kate laughed. Lily liked Mary Kate's laugh. It was always happy. "I suspect it was in honor of her, Lily. Not because he has forgotten her."

"He said Papa won't hurt me anymore, too."

"I highly doubt you see him again." Mary Kate released her hand and pulled out a lace-edged handkerchief. Lily thought it was very pretty. Especially the little blue flowers in each corner. "Let me see your hand, Lily," she said as she wiped her hand off. Not sure which hand Mary Kate wanted, Lily held out both and looked up at her. Mary Kate gave her a nice smile, then brushed the sugar and crumbs off of it. "There. That is a little better, is it not?"

"Mmhmm," Lily murmured shyly.

"Now then," Mary Kate said, reaching for Lily's hand again. "Where shall we go first?"

"Can we go to the fort?" Lily asked again as she was led toward the street.

"We may later, Lily. There are other things that must be done before we go there." Mary Kate smiled. "Besides, I have a feeling your _new papa_ might wish to have most of his work done before we interrupt him."

"Would he get mad?"

"Perhaps not angry, but I do not wish to annoy him and find out today."

"Have you made him mad before?"

When Mary Kate didn't answer, Lily thought she maybe asked a question she wasn't supposed to. But then Mary Kate didn't stay quiet too long. "I fear his first impression of me was not the best."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked. Mary Kate bit her lower lip.

"It means the good commodore didn't really like her very much at first," Rosemary said.

"Rosemary!"

Lily glanced between the two, confused. That didn't sound right at all. "But why wouldn't he like you?" she asked Mary Kate.

"Because she wasn't very polite or nice to him at first."

"Nathan!" Lily exclaimed, whirling around face the man.

He immediately scooped her up into his arms with a small toss. "And how is my little Lily-bit today?" he asked, wiggling his fingers into her side.

Lily giggled and shied away. "I'm all better now, an' James is my new papa!"

"So I heard!" he said. He sounded very happy. "How does it feel to be 'Miss Norrington' now?"

"I like it." Lily coughed then, and it scratched her throat. She made sure to cover her mouth, though. Just like Papa James asked. "Where are you going?"

"Your Papa James missed lunch. I thought I would stop by Parson's Bake Shoppe."

"You're getting him some sweet bread?" Lily asked. Maybe Nathan would give her some, too.

"Yes. It seems to be his favorite." Lily wondered why he told her that and why he said 'favorite' a little different from the other words. She already knew James liked sweet bread a lot. Then she noticed he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Mary Kate. Why did he think Mary Kate needed to know what James' favorite bread was?

"He should have something a little more substantial than sweetened bread, Nathan."

"He eats it all the time, Mary Kate, and he hasn't lost any fingers or toes or had anything else detrimental happen to him because of it. Not that I've noticed, in any case." Now Nathan was just being silly.

"Now what are you insinuating?" Mary Kate asked. Why was she getting mad at him?

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He sounded like Papa James when Mister Jacob catched him snitching one of the new, really hot tarts.

Lily didn't know what they were talking about, so she looked around her from her higher spot. There were lots of people coming outside now. She hoped Nathan would stay with them so she wouldn't have to walk. She didn't like walking around so many people.

She looked back at Nathan and Mary Kate. They were looking at each other funny. They weren't talking anymore, either, but Nathan looked like he had just beaten Mary Kate at something, and Mary Kate looked like she was mad. "Nathan?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Will you tell me about the Good Captain an' the Mermaid now?"

"Perhaps later, Lily."

"But you always say that, an' no one else will tell me it."

"_Mermaids_, Nathan?" Mary Kate asked.

Nathan glanced quickly between them both and gave Mary Kate a sour look. He turned back to Lily. "I will, but later."

Lily sighed and twisted around a little so she could look around better. She could see they were getting closer to the bread place. Over Nathan's shoulder, she could see a small black kitten following them. Watching it, she was delighted when it looked up at her and flicked its little tail. Lily smiled. Maybe James would let her keep it.

When Nathan went inside, she wiggled a little so he would set her down. She glanced at Mary Kate and the other grown-ups, but they were busy talking. Mary Kate and Nathan were still looking at each other funny and talking, and Rosemary looked like she was trying to get them to stop. They didn't see her go back to the door.

She saw the kitten was still there and squatted in the doorway. The kitten trotted right up to her and sniffed her fingers, then licked them. Its tongue felt different. It was a really fluffy kitten, too. She really hoped James would let her have it.

Lily patted it on the head, only to have it rub up against her hand. She picked it up, but it started squirming.

"Lily?" Mary Kate called. "What are you doing?"

Lily stood up and turned around, trying to keep hold of the little animal. "Look at what I found!"

Mary Kate smiled. "Where did you find it?"

"It followed us. Do you think James will let me have it?"

"I cannot tell you, Lily. You will have to ask him yourself."

"Can we ask him now?"

Mary Kate glanced at Rosemary, then at Nathan, who had just finished paying Mister Parson. "Would you be willing to escort us into the fort?" she asked.

"I will," he answered, though he looked to Lily with a bit of warning. "Though I don't know if he will allow you this pet. I don't know how he feels about pets, and, more specifically, cats. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a cat in close proximity to him."

"Oh," Lily said. She wasn't so excited anymore. She fingered the kitten's soft fur a little.

"Lily, I don't tell you this to disappoint you. I only say this so that you will be better prepared in the case he says no," Nathan said gently.

Lily looked up and, biting her lower lip, nodded. "Do you really think he'll say no?"

Nathan looked at her with a very serious look, telling her he wasn't being silly this time. "He may." Lily nodded again as Nathan stood. He rested a hand at the back of her head, leading her out into the street.

The road to the fort had less people on it, and as much as she liked Nathan and Mary Kate and Rosemary, Lily couldn't help but wish Papa James was with her instead. Especially with apples and those yellow things. She also wondered what he would say about the kitten. It wouldn't hurt anything.

Maybe it would even get those really big mice Mister Jacob was always saying got into the pies. The ones with green eyes and white or brown hair. She thought the kitten would be very good at that. Then the pies might last longer. Mister Jacob got really mad at those mice. He said the white-haired one got into the special tarts he was making this morning.

A lot of men in the fort smiled at Lily as they walked by, and some touched their hats for Nathan. She recognized a few of them as ones that gave her some of her toys, too. She smiled at them all.

Finally, Nathan stopped and knocked on a door. "Come in," she heard James call. He sounded like he was trying not to be mad like he had when Papa came. Before Nathan could open the door, Mister Thomas came out looking stiff. He stopped and looked back. "Think about it, James," he said, then left.

Hesitantly, Lily stepped into the room. Her new papa looked over at her. He gave her a reassuring smile, but then frowned. "I foun' it in the streets," she told him, though she tried to be happy. She held her arms out so he could see the little black kitten better. Maybe that would help. "It followed us around. Can I keep it?" The kitten mewed to help her convince him.

James shook his head. "No, Lily."

Lily's chest hurt, and her eyes burned and got a little blurry. "But- but he won't hurt anything. An' he could catch the mouses Mister Jacob says gets into his pies."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but you cannot have a cat." He grabbed his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"But James, it is only a small kitten. What harm is there in having one?" Mary Kate asked.

He only shook his head really hard and didn't even open his eyes. "But why?" Lily asked mournfully. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes watered.

He didn't say anything for a long time. "-Achoo!- I said -Achoo!- no, -Achoo!- Lily. -Achoo!-"

Eyes wide, Lily backed up against Nathan and Mary Kate, then glanced up at both for help. She looked back at James. He kept sneezing.

"James, are you well?" Nathan asked, stepping around her to go to James. Lily backed up further against and behind Mary Kate's skirts.

"-Achoo!- No, does it -Achoo!- look like I -Achoo!- I am? -Achoo!- I can't -Achoo!- abide -Achoo!- cats, Nathan. I -Achoo!- I never have. -Achoo!-"

Mary Kate swiftly, but gently, pushed Lily toward Rosemary. "Please take her back out, Rosemary. I will see if I can help."

Rosemary quickly led Lily back out to the hall. Inside, she could still hear him sneezing. She looked up at the woman, her lower lip trembling even more. "I didn't mean to make him sick," she said. A tear trickled down her cheek, followed quickly by another on the other cheek.

"I know you didn't, Lily, and don't worry; he knows you didn't either," Rosemary answered as she pulled her toward a nearby bench.

"But it was acause of me he's sick," Lily sniffled. The kitten mewed, and the older woman pulled them both into her lap, hugging them both close.

"Shh, Lily. He'll be fine in a little bit. You'll see."

Lily shook her head, a sob hitching her breath. "I made him sick."

"He will be fine, Lily. I know he will be. He just needs a bit of time."

"But what if he isn't?" she sobbed. "What if he doesn't want me anymore? I don't wanna go back to Papa. Please don't make me go back to Papa!"

Rosemary hugged her even tighter and began rocking her. "Goodness, Child. He won't give you up that easily. You didn't know, and he knows that. Don't you worry none, my dear. Everything will be fine." She rubbed Lily's back, but it just wasn't the same as when James did it. "Would you like to go outside for a bit?"

Lily nodded miserably, and clung to Rosemary and the kitten as the woman pushed herself to her feet. She reminded Lily of Emmie, which only caused her to burrow her head into her shoulder. Maybe if James didn't want her anymore, Emmie would come get her.

Outside, Rosemary found a place to sit near the main gates. There were children playing nearby, some younger than Lily. One such child, a boy, toddled over. "Why you sad?" he asked.

"I made Papa James sick," Lily answered glumly.

"Ki' cat pretty."

Lily only nodded, then looked up as the boy's mother came over. "I hope young Freddy isnae both'rin' ye," she said. She talked different from anyone Lily had ever heard.

"No, he's quite a nice little lad," Rosemary said.

"Ki' cat, Momma! Ki' cat!"

Aye, I see th' kitty, Freddy."

"Do you want him?" Lily asked. She bit her lower lip again, and raised the kitten from her lap, offering it to them. The woman glanced at Rosemary.

"The kitten makes her papa sneeze," she said.

The boy's mother gave Lily a compassionate smile, then accepted the kitten. "Thank ye, Lass." The little boy scrambled to pet it as they walked away. Lily settled back against the rounder older woman.

"Here, now. Let's see if we can't get some of this cat hair off your dress, eh?" she asked as she began brushing some of the little black hairs off, and picking the more stubborn ones off. "That was a very nice thing you did, Lily. And very brave. I'm certain they'll take good care of him, too." Lily looked up at her, but settled her head back on Rosemary's shoulder. "Would you like to go back inside?"

Lily sniffled, then nodded. She hoped James wasn't mad at her. Rosemary set her down on her feet, then took her hand. As they passed back through the gate, Lily saw one of the guards look down at her and smile. Lily sniffled again, then gave him a small smile in return. That helped make her feel a little better. 

Lily clung to Rosemary's hand as they traveled back through the fort corridors. There were more soldiers now, and it seemed like they had been walking for a long time. Lily didn't think Rosemary knew where she was going. They turned another corner and Rosemary stopped, turning all around. "Now this…" Lily couldn't understand what she was mumbling.

Somewhere outside, a bell rang a few times. Lily bit her lip and looked around. She thought she could maybe help, but she couldn't remember if she had been here or not. Lily hoped they wouldn't be walking around the fort all day; that Papa James or Nathan would hurry and find them.

"Ah, there you are! Commodore Norrington has been searching for you," Mister Stone said coming up behind them. "Hello, Miss Norrington, Mistress Longfellow." He stepped aside slightly. "I presume you were trying to find your way back to the commodore's office?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I've gone and gotten us lost," Rosemary said.

"Then, please, allow me to lead you away from the barracks and to his office, then."

"The 'barracks'?" Rosemary squeaked. "Oh, my! Yes, you best get us back to the proper corridors then, before certain young eyes see something they most certainly shouldn't." 

Mister Stone laughed a little. "We wouldn't want that, now, would we? Right this way." He led them back the way they came and through more hallways. Lily found it all to be very tiring and boring. While she had been excited to spend the day with Mary Kate at first, now she just wanted to go home.

Unlike before, Mister Stone led them right into Papa James' office without knocking. James' eyes looked red and a little puffy, and his nose was red, too, but he looked the same otherwise. "Lily, are you all right? It was not my intention to frighten or upset you earlier," he said, coming around his desk. Lily nodded. "Do you understand why I can't allow you a cat, though?"

"Not really," Lily said.

His mouth went thin, then his face brightened. "Do you remember how you felt when I returned from the ship? When you were ill and I took you to see Mary Kate?"

"Mmhmm."

"For some reason, cats make me feel much like that, only it doesn't go away. That is why I could not allow you to have that kitten. Do you understand now?"

"The kitten made you sick? Not me?"

He looked surprised. "No, Lily. You did not make me sick at all. I doubt very much that you could."

"So you still want me?"

"Of course I do! _Never_ think any differently, Lily," he said, pulling her into a really big hug and kissed the top of her head. She liked it when he did that. It told her he really did want her. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

Lily hugged him back as best as she could. "I like having you for my new papa."

"And I like having you for a daughter." He pulled back and gave her another kiss on her forehead. "Would you like to have some of the bread Nathan brought me?"

That made Lily feel a lot better. "Yes, please!" she answered with a big smile.

James smiled too, and sat down in the chair by his map table, then pulled her up into his lap. It was a very comfy place to sit, and it was her favorite, too. As he shared his bread with her, Lily looked around. No one else was in there with them, now. She hadn't even seen them leave. "Where did you and Rosemary go?"

"Outside. Then when we came back in the gates, she went to a wrong place an' Mister Stone found us. I think he said it was the b—" Someone knocked on the door, interrupting her.

Papa James gave her a _I'm sorry_ look. "Enter." Mister Murtogg and Mister Mullroy and another like them came in. She recognized him from the gate when Rosemary brought her back in. He had smiled at her. "Gentlemen, how might I help you?" he asked as he set her on the floor and stood. Lily hoped he wasn't going to send her out again.

Mister Murtogg cleared his throat. "Well, we thought—if you want it, of course—we wanted to give you something."

Lily looked up at James in time to see him raise an eyebrow. "I was on guard at the main gate when Miss Lily was brought outside, Sir. She gave a kitten she had to a little boy, and she seemed so heartbroken. I heard the good lady that was with her say it was because the animal made you sneeze."

"And he told us about it, Sir, and thought maybe a different pet might be better," Mister Mullroy said.

"But only if you will allow it," Mister Murtogg was quick to say. There was a curious whining sound behind his back.

"And just what _is_ this different pet?" James asked.

Mister Murtogg carefully brought his arms around from his back to reveal a little white puppy with brown on its ears and the top of his head, on his back and on part of his tail, with a big black spot on his back.

"He's from the litter that Commodore McDonald's harriers had recently, Sir," the man from the gate said.

With some trepidation, Lily looked up at her new papa. He wasn't sneezing yet. She tugged at his hand and waited until he looked down before asking: "Will _this_ one make you sick?"

He laughed and hugged her as best he could from where he stood. "No, Lily. Puppies and dogs are quite safe for me to be around."

"Does that mean I can have this one?"

"It does, and you can be the one to name him, as well."

The three at the door smiled and brought the puppy forward, carefully setting him in Lily's arms. He wiggled a lot. "Can I name him 'Mister Wiggles'?" she asked, oblivious to the rising snickers from the three men.

"You can name him anything you wish, Lily," he answered. "Thank you, Gentlemen." He looked down at Lily again. "Would you like to stay and then go home with me, or leave with Mary Kate?"

"With you, so we can be like Mister Arthur an' Mary Kate. Only we have Mister Wiggles, too!"

"We do indeed, Lily. We do indeed."

* * *

And thus ends this little spin-off of a tale. I have two other stories in the works, one of which is the one this branched off of. It has more of Mary Kate, Arthur, and, later, Lily. _Little Miracles_ takes place about half-way through that particular story.

Author's Responses:

**Erusuiel**: Thank you SO much for all of your help and reviews! You know how much I enjoy chatting with you and all. I hope you didn't feel slighted by my not mentioning you in these responses before… :p ;)

**Luv2rite:** Welcome! And thank you! I'm glad you found him to be so good a character in this. As for Lily's reaction to Jack, I haven't entirely decided when and if the two should meet, but if her inclinations toward Norrington and those in the navy and marines are of any indication…

**Moonbeam:** Look for more Norrington/Mary Kate interactions in one of my next stories. I promise there will be more, though perhaps not exactly what you might be looking for. As always, I'll be keeping my plans to myself. ;) I wouldn't want to spoil anything for anyone. There are several different possibilities I'm entertaining for her at the moment…

**BlackJackSilver:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked how that turned out. And there's no need to apologize for any accusations. ;)

**Rennie1265:** Thank you! I was told, once, by a professor that villains should not be wholly evil, just as protagonists should not be wholly good; that it makes them more believable. I've been trying to hold to that, as it makes a lot of sense to me. :p As for Jack, I haven't quite decided when or how to bring him and this James together. Or even how they should interact, so it might be a while. I'm rather curious myself as to how such a meeting might take place.

**Gina:** Welcome! Thank you for your many reviews! I'm very pleased that you loved my story so much. :D I'm afraid mum's still the word on anything concerning Mary Kate and James, though…

**Rusty Button:** Thank you! I thought so too. :D

**Lady Tolwen:** Thank you! That's interesting… Very interesting. Don't worry, though. My parents instilled a firm belief in good, solid punishment if it's deserved. Spankings, usually. It's rubbed off on me, and as I'm trying to keep true to history anyway, you're likely to see that James won't be too lenient when she gets into too much trouble.

**Lady Tanarion:** Thank you! That was my intention. :p ;) I try to keep it rather unpredictable.

**Smalldiver:** Thanks! I'm glad you like Arthur. He's the character that delayed my updating a few weeks ago. He wanted a complete make-over, but he's still one of my favorite characters. :p

**Lirenel**: Thank you! No marriage in this one, I'm afraid. Perhaps a marriage of some kind in one of the next ones…

**alyios**: Why thank you very much! I plan to continue writing, so don't worry. I have many Norrington stories dancing around up in the ol' noggin. As well as a few in other categories as well.

**jigglykat:** Welcome back! Don't worry. This little tale is far from over. Though I'll have to start at the beginning, so to speak, then continue where this one left off after I get some other details and chapters written. I'm going to try and have it up soon.

**myself:** That's quite a review! I must admit, I like it very much. I had just posted the new chapter, however, so this is an edit so I could get a response to you. (I'm not sure if this site would allow me an extra chapter thing for just responses.) When I said that Arthur made James feel "more like a midshipman than a captain under such scrutiny", I simply meant that he felt like a midshipman under a captain's intense scrutiny. Not that he was a midshipman or demoted or anything. Kind of like how an older person might make another adult feel like a scolded child or something, I suppose. I hope that made sense. ACK! Yet another edit, this is (the fourth since the actual, original posting—I kept finding typos). I just got what you meant about the actual "Captain/Commodore" part. I thought you meant the feeling like a midshipman part. A commodore is actually just more of a glorified captain. It's kind of a long, complicated explanation, but if you wouldn't mind to e-mail me, I'd be more than happy to show you where I found it and all. Though I may have misinterpreted some of it, and have mixed the time period up a bit. Disney did that, though, so much so that I can't really figure out what time period the movie's even supposed to be set in, so I'm assuming this little bit will be ok. As for the swordplay, my only hope about it had been that it would be believable and stuff. I'm glad to see it was well enjoyed. And you liked my story well enough to doodle pictures of torture? I'm flattered! :p As for email, I'm never opposed to it. Thank you for your marvelous review! :p :D

Thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed this story! I hope you continued to enjoy this, even if you didn't review anymore. I'm pleased to have had so many wonderful reviews from so many wonderful people. It really means a lot, and I wasn't sure how my writing would be considered, so I thank you all again from the bottom of my heart for such superb and thought out reviews.

I hope to see you with the next story—which might even be later this week…

- Gaeruil Seaweed


	18. Sneak Peek

-Little Miracles-

Author's Note: Since this website doesn't like chapter slots being used for nothing but author's notes and I really wanted to respond to your last chapter reviews, I thought I'd give a treat to my loyal readers and give you a bit of a sneak-peek at the story this is continued in. I started reworking nearly all I have written upon finding I just wasn't happy with much of it. I also wanted to make the chapters longer than they currently are. These are some of the reasons I can't start posting it at this point in time.

So, just to give you an idea of what you might expect in this other story, I present a small snippet:

* * *

"James, what was that violet thing I just saw?" he whispered to his friend.

"I couldn't tell you, Nathan, though I saw it too. I hope it isn't what I suspect it to be, though," Norrington replied just as quietly.

"And what do you suspect it was?" He had a feeling his commander thought it to be the very same thing he suspected.

"A woman, though what a woman would be doing down here, I have no clue. In my experience, women would never allow themselves to be near wounds such as these—"

"And do hurry, Rosemary, I shall need those shortly!" called out a woman's voice.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You were saying, James?"

Norrington shot him a stern, yet annoyed look.

They scanned through the room looking for the woman they had heard, and unconsciously moved away from Admiral Birch in the process. Nathan was the first to spot the woman stooped over what looked to be a boy no older than seventeen with a rather nasty-looking gash extending from his shoulder to his elbow. She was in the process of stitching the lad up, and appeared to be doing a remarkable job of it.

"Admiral, with all due respect, what are two women doing down here?" James asked over his shoulder. Though many wouldn't be able to see it, his face was the image of horror, and, seeing as the woman had blood nearly to her elbows, it was quite understandable. Gillette felt horrified himself, though his was more buried beneath the admiration he felt that a woman of her obvious station would even be willing to help men much like himself.

"Two women are down here helping to stitch up men who are bleeding to death and would do a much better job of it if certain naval officers weren't standing in what little light they had," the woman said.

* * *

Expect the rest of that story when I get more of it finished. In the meantime, I have another story, _Matters of Duty_, up that you might enjoy. It involves the Naval/military point of view of the movie events.

Author's Responses to the final chapter:

**Erusuiel**: [blushes] Thank you very much. :D

**Cestrel:** Thank you! And welcome back. I understand completely. Real life takes precedence no matter what, and no matter how much we'd prefer otherwise. I hope you had fun there, and don't worry; I hope to keep writing as much as my time and ideas will allow me to. I already have several other story ideas in the works, too. It's just getting details and ideas out and down in written form.

**Rusty Button:** Thank you very much. I was quite sad to end it, myself, but I just have to keep reminding myself that the whole story isn't actually over, even though this one segment is.

**Carmen Riviera:** Thank you! And don't worry. The next story (or one of them) is already started.

**Alori Kesi Aldercy:** [blushes again] Thank you very much, and welcome! The reason I'm writing only fanfiction at the moment, is because I have yet to think of a suitable storyline and plot. I've yet to come up with something I'm happy with and that I don't worry that it's already been taken. But actually, I'm not really experienced in professional writing. I kind of missed those days of my fiction writing classes.

**Chibi Chingo:** Welcome and thank you! I'm very flattered you liked it so well. :D

**Moonbeam:** Thank you! And I believe that email has been sent. ;) Or at least I hoe so. It seems like I did.

**Eledhwen:** Yes, unfortunately, that is it. Thank you, though. :D And I've got several ideas for 'a few years down the road'. ;)

Again, I thank all of you who read, and especially those who reviewed this story. There were times that it was the reviews that kept me going when I got stuck, so I most certainly find them to be helpful.

- Gaeruil


End file.
